IMPOSIBLE OLVIDAR
by yevi08
Summary: Edward, el chico mas popular de Forks, debe ganar una apuesta: conseguir enamorar a la rata de biblioteca Bella Swan… ella lo odiará al enterarse que todo fue un juego ¿q sucederá cuando ella vuelva al hospital a trabajar y el sea su jefe? Re editada
1. Capitulo 1 Re editado

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de S, Meyer, pero la historia es de mi loca o imaginación XD_

_Re editada. Les pido mil disculpas a todas mis lectoras, no saben cuanto lamento haber perdido tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero creo que la mejor manera de disculparme es hacerlo de una vez no? Ojala no tuviera una vida fuera de ff y pudiera escribir las 24 hs del día :S_

Ahora estoy acá para re editar, corregir y revisar bastantes las q venían leyendo la historia hace muucho les aviso desde ya que los primeros cap no son muy distintos . la historia estaba estancada y no podía seguir así q luego de pensarlo cambie algunas partes de los últimos. espero q sea para mejor y sino ustedes sabrán opinar :p

Me gustaría terminar si puedo pronto esta historia, las primeras q me animé a subir a ff espero q les guste y sino estoy dispuesta a escuchar las quejas, tomatazos o los que sea :D les pido disculpas si tengo errores de ortografía o cualquiera que se a besoooooos

* * *

Capítulo uno: el juego comienza

**Epov**

Hoy es viernes, magnifico!

Jasper y Emmet ya deben estar enterados de que hoy tengo la casa para mi solo. Espero que hayan recibido mi mensaje. Ambos son tan idotas que cuando están con sus novias no pueden responder mensajes en su celular porque están sin crédito.

Odio cuando me hacen eso…

Jass se la pasa todo el día con mi querida hermana gemela Alice, adorándola, mimándola… y no es que me queje de su relación (Si mi querida duende se entera que digo algo en su contra, me obligaría a que la acompañe de compras todo un año y créanme que ese destino es peor la muerte…) pero es solo que a veces me da la impresión de que él ya no parece feliz cuando estamos los tres reunidos. Siempre tiene que estar pendiente de lo que hace o no mi hermana o volverse cuando ella diga… o dejar de tomar cuando le orden.

Es terriblemente tedioso tener que pelear su atención con una mujer ¡menos con mi hermana!

Lo mismo pasa con Emmet y Rosalie pero con la única diferencia es que siempre se sabe donde encontrarlos…si no es el dormitorio de los Hale…

-¡EDDIE!

Pegué un salto de la cama. ¡Maldición, la escuela!

-¡EDDIE! ¡PUEDES APURARTE! – la escuché a Alice subir a tropezones por las escaleras, mientas trataba de ponerme una polera que encima estaba dada vuelta - ¡Bella debe estar desesperada esperándonos!

-¿Bella? – Pregunté totalmente desconcertado mientras Alice entraba a los saltos en mi habitación, y perfectamente cambiada sin importarle q esté medio desnudo- ¿Quién es Bella?

-¿Cómo que quién es Bella? Isabella Swan…Te dije la semana pasada q sería mi compañera en el trabajo de Biología y que esta noche vendría a hacerlo a casa; La invite a dormir y debo decir que me costó bastante porque ella no es de salir mucho que digamos… pero esto no viene al caso. ¡Estamos llegando tarde! Anoche cuando hablé con ella me dijo que su camioneta estaba en el mecánico así que le dije que pasaríamos a buscarla… Pero debes apurarte porq ella me hizo jurarle mil veces que pasaríamos temprano ¿no tienen ningún problema verdad hermanito? –comenzó a hacerme uno de esos pucheros con los que siempre me convencía pero yo la detuve con una mano; era demasiada información para mi cabeza y más a esa hora.

Si hubiera un concurso de decir mil palabras en medio segundo no dudaría en apostar por Alice: seguro que era la vencedora

- Espera un segundo ¿Isabella… Swan? – giré la cabeza tratando de recordar-¿La hija del jefe de policía, y la que es considerada casi una ermitaña porq nunca se relaciona con nadie y encima es una traga libros? Un momento…-de mi cerebro volvieron salir a salir chispas- ¡Como que esta noche viene a hacer un trabajo! ¡Te dije que hoy tenía reunión, Alice! -no podía ser, NADIE iba a impedir que disfrutara la única noche. Se suponía que Alice iba a pasar la noche con Rose.

Mire a mi hermana y al no verla inmutada y con los ojos brillantes ya sabía que ella ya lo tenía todo planeado.

-¡Date prisa! – me exigió jalándome, tratando de evitar el tema

-Oh, no. Me dirás que es el lo que planeaste para hoy Alice o no me iré de aquí- me crucé de brazos y la miré con fijeza.

-De acuerdo… -suspiró- pero no tienes por qué enojarte conmigo, yo te avise que Bella vendría.

-Sí, pero no hoy. Ni que se quedaría a la noche. Detalles importantes que olvidaste mi querida hermanita…

-La invité a casa por tres razones: la primera es porq anoche Rose tuvo que viajar de urgencia a ver a su madre a Seattle que esta en el hospital ¿recuerdas? La ultima vez fue Jass –asentí con un nudo en el corazón…. ¿Como podía haberme olvidado? Capaz que por eso no había respondido mis llamadas- y segundo… porque quiero que Bella conozca gente, nunca sale con nadie, ya es hora de q salga… ah, y tercero esto no te gustará pero… también será una gran excusa para mantenerte bien controlado – me miró como retándome a que le respondiera.- Tú sabes el descontrol que se armó la última vez que papá y mamá y se fueron y ellos me hicieron prometer que te mantendría vigilado. Lo siento querido hermanito pero soy tu hermana mayor por dos minutos asi que yo mando. – me sacó la lengua en señal de burla y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. – ¡Vamos, apúrate!

No podía creerlo, mi hermana estaba arruinando mi mejor noche. Ya me las arreglaría para vengarme ella, era imposible ganarle una pelea; siempre con ese idiota argumento de que era mayor que yo y encima con mis padres que siempre la complacían todo. ¡Era desesperante!

Lo único que me faltaba… una rata de biblioteca con la que nunca había hablado iría también a su casa. Necesitaba urgentemente de alguien…seguro q Tayna estaría dispuesta a pasar esa noche por su casa para hacerme compañía. Alice no podría ni verla pero es lo q menos me importa.. Era el comienzo de su venganza.

-¡Eddie!

¡¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan pequeño tan desesperante? No me quedaba más remedio q bajar-…

_**BPOV**_

Lo supe desde el primer momento. ¡No tendría que haber aceptado la propuesta de Alice!

Le había hecho prometer que pasaría temprano y todavía no había llegado.

No pude evitar suspirar cuando miré por milésima vez la ventana y me tiré con fuerza contra el sillón.

No debería estar tan nerviosa porq sea la primera vez que una compañera pase a buscarme, tendría que sentir alegría porq significaba q había alguien en esa horrible escuela q no me consideraba una entupida anti social traga libros…

Ayer debo admitir que me sorprendió que Alice Cullen , la hija del reconocible medico del pueblo, llamara a casa. Al principio creí que era sólo por el trabajo de biología pero luego sonó tan sincera al ofrecerme a llevar a la escuela cuando le dije que mi camioneta no andaba que acepté, sin pensarlo, irme a dormir a su casa.

_Flash Back_

-Hola, Bella, soy Alice Cullen , tu compañera de biología ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, hola –no podía creerlo ¿por q la llamaba a _ella_? Se suponía que no tenía razones para hablar.- ¿Sucedió algo? –no pude evitar ser directa porq me sorprendió mucho su llamada.

-No, sólo quería saber si mañana te gustaría quedarte en casa a hacer el trabajo. No pienso dejar que lo hagas todo tu sola.

-¿Eh? Pero Alice te dije que yo no tendría problemas…

-Pus yo no estoy de acuerdo. El trabajo es de a dos ¿no es así? Por fa… ven a casa mañana y hasta puedes quedarte a dormir y podrás conocer a mi novio Jasper. Estoy segura de q le caerás muy bien

-Oye Alice, no se que estas pensando pero yo apenas te conozco y..

-O pero yo sí quiero conocerte a ti Bella. No puedo creer que sea la primera vez que me haya tocado hacer algo contigo. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas. –un momento… ¿Amigas? Yo solo la había visto un par de veces en todos estos años de escuela…

-Pero…

-No, nada de "peros" por fa…. Estoy segura de que tu padre no será un problema ¿no?

-No... Espero que no pero… -no sabía que excusas darle; ¡rayos! Era tan persuasiva- mi camioneta se acaba de averiar y no podré ir hasta allí; es más creo que mañana tendré q ir caminando al instituto

-No…de eso nada jovencita. No hay nada q te impida que vengas a mi casa mañana a menos que tu padre lo impida pero como no es el caso te pasaré a buscar y luego del instituto vendrás a casa. A mis padres no les molestará. Por fa.. no me niegues la invitación.. Pasaré a buscarte con Jasper.

Yo no pude reaccionar

-De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que estarás a tiempo para llegar a la escuela. No me gusta llegar tarde..

…_.. FIN FLASK BACK….._

Aún no podía creerlo, ni tampoco mi padre que en cuanto se lo informe me miró como si me hubieran salido cinco cabezas; el no era muy comunicativo y lo único q supo decirme fue: "¿Alice Cullen? Ten cuidado de su hermano Edward".

Magnifico…a los 17 años lograba por fin conectarse con otra persona que no sea su gran amigo Jacob y su padre ya empieza a criticar a las personas, y sólo porque vivía en ese horrendo pueblo lluvioso en el q todos se conocían. Todo las chicas suspiraban por ese tal Edward Cullen pero no tengo tiempo para andar detrás de un chico especialmente cuando tengo que estar con todos mis pensamientos en la Universidad. No necesito distracciones .

Corrí precipitadamente hacia la puerta cuando oí que estacionaba un auto frente a casa y que Alice por fin me llamaba.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y no me esperaba lo q ví…

* * *

rr? nos vemos a la noche eso se los aseguro :)

si se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta locura desde ya se los agradezco ;)

_Vi_


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes son solo imaginación de la gran mente de S. M

* * *

_**Capítulo dos: ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Bella Swan?**_

_**Bpov**_

-Bella! Ya llegamos por ti!

No podía creer lo q veían mis ojos. Alice me llamaba apoyada en contra de un flameante Volvo, pero no se hallaba sola de porq a su lado se encontraba el chico más lindo que había visto.

Para que yo, la más distraída del planeta, me fijara en alguien, _tenía_ que ser muy guapo. Él era alto, de pelo castaño con rizos adorables que se le revolvían al viento y poseía un cuerpo bastante musculoso por lo q pude notar a través de su ceñida camiseta; pero, lo q mas me llamó la atención, fueron sus preciosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, que, al fijarme atentamente noté como si me estuviera mirando con cierto desprecio…

¡Por favor, que idioteces estoy diciendo!

No puedo andar pensando esas cosas de un chico q ni siquiera conozco… podría ser ese tal Jasper, el novio al que tanto adora Alice. Ella había dicho que capaz que vendría con él a buscarme.

Me adelante para bajar la escaleras del porche luego de darles un saludo pero desgraciadamente no llegué muy lejos porq no vi el charco...

Caí vergonzosamente hacia atrás tirando mi mochila por los aires y golpeándome a la espalda contra los escalones.

¡Maldición! ¿Acaso mi torpeza no puede elegir otros momentos para aparecer? Escuché un grito por parte de Alice pero no fue la primera en llegar a mi lado porq en cuanto pude enderezarme una perfecta mano cálida se posó sobre cintura para ayudarme a levantarme.

No me había echo ningún daño (capaz que algún que otro moretón sin importancia) pero cuando alcé la vista no pude evitar sonrojándome. El chico misterioso se hallaba frente a mí, y lo peor de todo era que en sus preciosos ojos se veía una burla que era imposible de ocultar, ni tampoco su sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Ha sido un buen golpe considerando lo pequeño que era el charco –era obvio que intentaba contener la risa y eso me fastidió. Me puso más nerviosa de lo q ya estaba… ¡quien se creía que era?

-Si, gracias…

-Oh, ¿Bella te encuentras bien? –Alice llevaba mi mochila en sus manos - Disculpa a mi hermano. Hoy no es el mejor día para él. ¿Verdad Edward? –pude ver que lo fulminaba con la mirada pero yo me quedé totalmente helada.

-¿Tú… tu eres Edward Cullen? –odie las palabras en cuanto salieron de mi boca.

Iba a parecer una completa idiota. ¿Que mas podía pasar e este horrible día?

* * *

**Epov**

No podía creerlo.

Lancé una carcajada.

¿Isabella Swan?

Yo había escuchado muchas historias acerca de ella, pero no podía creer lo que tenía frente a mis ojos, la verdad q nunca la había visto. Era muy distinta a la chica q yo esperaba ver. Se suponía q debería odiarla por arruinar mi noche por quedarse en casa pero Para ser honesto conmigo debo admitir es más linda de lo que me esperaba.

Tenía el largo pelo castaño suelto en, ya que luego de la caída su moño se había desarmado, lo que hacía que se le notaran los suaves rizos. Sus ojos marrones se hallaban escondidos detrás de unas gafas (cosa que no me sorprendió) pero pude apreciar los hermosos y cálidos que eran sus ojos.

En la escuela no era muy reconocida ni de gran importancia porq prácticamente vivía en la biblioteca. Tal vez por eso no la reconoció al instante .

Pero no podía ser que no supiera QUIEN era yo; según Emmet hasta las chicas del primer curso andaban suspirando por MÍ.

-¿D e Verdad que no sabías quién soy? –le pregunté intentando contener la risa, yo miraba a Alice y la vi en la misma situación que yo, pero Isabella pareció volver a enojarse; que irritable que era.

-¿Por q? ¿Acaso debería?. – ante de q le contestara repentinamente sus ojos se volvieron apenados hacia mi hermana –lo siento Alice, de verdad que no sabía quien era. Pensé que vendrías con tu novio.

Alice estaba incrédula.

-No pasa nada. Seguro que no eres la primera que no reconoces a Edward. ¿no es así hermanito? –me miró con un tono de advertencia- Ahora dejemos de lado todas las presentaciones y vamos a la escuela ¿quieren? –rodeó los hombros de su "amiga" y la dirigió al auto.

-De acuerdo, pero esto no va a quedar así, Alice –esto no quedaría así, yo descubriría q era lo q ella tramaba.

¿por q sino ib a invitar a alguien así a casa?


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer, la historia es de mi loca imaginación :)

**Capitulo 3: Menos mal que no lo vi. antes… es tan irritante..**

* * *

**BVOP**

Definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

No supe como sacar el sonrojo de mi cara mientras Alice me llevaba hacia el auto, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¿Alice de verdad que no tienes problema en llevarme? No quiero q tengas problemas…Yo no tendría problemas en ir caminando; no estamos tan lejos –pero si que tarde

-Oye Bella, por favor no te preocupes por mi hermano –me susurró mientras me llevaba hacia el auto y abría la puerta para q entrara- Él suele ser así de odioso. Sobretodo a la mañana –sonrío pero me siguió hablando bajo como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida y me estuviera confesando un gran secreto.- Pero aún así no tendría porq tratarte así… aunque debo decir q me sorprendió que no supieras nada de él ¿Cómo lo haces?

Yo me giré para ver la de frente totalmente atónita sin entender nada; mi mente estaba en otro sitio. (Por el rabillo del ojo vi que su hermano se acercaba a nosotros lentamente)

-¿perdona? ¿Cómo hago q cosa?

-Por Dios Bella –comenzó a dar saltitos de exasperación a mi lado; lo q me dio la pauta de que ella no sería una compañera de trabajo muy paciente.. -¿Cómo haces para pasar tan desapercibida y no conocer a nadie? No puedes no enterarte de quienes son tus propio compañeros de clase.

Realmente esta chica me producían mareos; primero aparentaba que me comprendía y luego se exasperaba por mi forma de ser… obviamente era bipolar…

-mhh… creo q este no es momento para responder eso ahora –le susurré también como "don engreído" fijaba su vista en mí eh intente meterme en el auto en cuento vi a Alice asentir.

-De acuerdo, pero en el instituto no te salvarás de mí como lo hiciste hasta ahora

Esto no tenía porq pasarme a mi…

Se suponía que todo iba a ser como los demás años: pasaría desapercibida como siempre dentro de la biblioteca y nadie se sentiría ofendido porq yo quisiera hacer los trabajos de grupo por mi cuenta; definitivamente que Alice fuera mi compañera en biología no estaba dentro de mis planes. Y eso que solo hacía quince días que había comenzado el año escolar.

Aunque por supuesto q ella no tenía la culpa. Debería tratar de ser simpatica con ella; después de todo hasta se había ofrecido a llevarme al colegio en cuanto le había dicho q mi camioneta se había roto.

Edward se subió último al auto, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada recargada de rencor antes de encender el motor.

¿q le sucedía a ese chico?

-Así que… Isabella… aún me debes una respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Eddie... por favor, ya déjala. ¿Si? –le exigió su hermana con tacto.

-No, Alice. Yo quiero saber alguien para formarse una imagen de otro sin siquiera conocerlo porq noto cierto hostilidad de su parte. ¿Cómo no sabes con quien estás tratando?–me miró por el espejo con más rabia si era posible.

-Edward..

-No, Alice déjame contestarle –la rabia también fluía en mi y no pude evitar contestarle- de acuerdo "Eddie", te diré todo lo que se de ti. Son todos rumores pero ahora q te conozco empiezo a creer cada vez más en ellos –vio que sus ojos no se alejaban de la calle, pero que sus manos se tensaban sobre el volante- Eh oído de ti que eres arrogante, mujeriego y que la mitad de las chicas del instituto mueren por estar contigo pero tú nunca logras estar con ellas más de un mes porq las dejas… y que la otra mitad llora porq tu las has sabido apreciar como se merecen…-no pude evitar soltar un suspiro- De verdad, Alice, lo lamento pero tu no tienes la culpa de todo esto. Y ahora te pregunto yo esto a ti Cullen, ¿tu acaso me conoces a mi como para tratarme de ese modo? No lo creo...

Para mi sorpresa Alice se lanzó a reir mientras Edward le lanzaba otra de sus miradas envenenadas.

-No tienes porq disculparte… -volvió a lanzar una carcajada mientras yo no salía de asombro por su reacción.

-Oye un momento… ¿Esta hablando de mi recuerdas? –él volvió a mirarme por el espejo retrovisor- mira Isabella ¿sabes q pienso de TI en este momento? No me importa que Alice crea que puedas llegar a ser una buena persona q solo se haya enfrascada en medio de libros que cree que podrían ser más interesantes que la vida real ….. En este momento creo q definitivamente no me caes bien y nunca lo harás ¿quién te crees para sacar esas conclusiones de mi? Y no me importa lo que digan los demás –se dio vuelta en el asiento y recién me di cuenta de que había estacionado en una esquina- Si yo he dejado a mujeres es porq obviamente _ellas_ no eran dignas de estar conmigo. Pero no tengo q darte explicaciones a ti: puedes creer lo q se te da la gana por que no me importa.

-¿entonces para q preguntas si no quieres las respuestas? Tus reacciones son justo lo que esperaba de alguien como tú. Siempre actuando como victima – la rabia me impulso a contestarle.- ¿Sabes qué? Tú nunca llegarás a agradarme jamás y tampoco me importa lo q tu sepas de mi

-¿A si?

-¡Edward! Ya basta.

- No, Alice no te preocupes. Sí, yo se lo que todos "piensan" –hice énfasis en esa palabra- Que soy una estúpida que no creo nada que haya más de los libros. He escuchado por los pasillos que hasta me consideran como si fuera una solterona de cuarenta años porq no me simpatizo con ningún chico…ah, y lo olvidaba… como no ando en caza de hombres como tu de mujeres hasta han llegado a creer que soy lesbiana… pero déjame decirte algo más…Yo SI creo que haya un mundo real, pero lamentablemente esta tan lleno de idiotas como tú que es mejor evadirlo ¿no crees?

* * *

_Epov_

Definitivamente no me lo esperaba.

Al principio sentí un poco de lastima de ella por los comentarios que le habían llegado de su persona pero todo se fue por la borda con su último comentario…

¡Que exasperante! Como la odiaba!

No podía creer todo lo que había dicho de mí…

- yo creo q NO has estado demasiado en la realidad como para poder ver lo q te pierdes…

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya basta! Estoy aquí… ¿recuerdan? Y debemos llegar al instituto en menos de cinco minutos, Edward

Observé como ella estaba por replicarme de nuevo pero pude ver como se contuvo.

-Sí, Alice, creo q este no es el momento para peleas infantiles. -Vi que Isabella me miraba con odio, pero yo le di la espalda y me dispuse a conducir nuevamente.

No pude evitar suspirar con alivio en cuanto llegamos al instituto; Tanya me estaba esperando tal y como lo tenía planeado junto con el resto de las animadoras;

Mire de reojo a Alice y ella me frunció el seño con furia también.

-¿Edward que hacen _ella _aquí?

-¿Por q? ¿acaso no puedo llevar a alguien a casa mientras q tu si? Tu has preferido arruinarme la noche llevando a casa a _esta _traga libros –señale con mi índice hacia atrás ya imaginándome la imagen furiosa de Isabella y sonreí - pero yo prefiero a alguien que viva en este mundo y este dispuesta a darme todo con tal de complacerme- salí del auto sin más explicaciones.

Dejé a mi _dulce hermanita_ con la palabra en la boca pero no me importo, disfrutaría cada segundo de mi venganza.

Escuché que ellas bajaban del auto, y en ese momento Tanya se abalanzó sobre mi colgándose de mi cuello; yo me dispuse a besarla pero algo me detuvo.

Un brazo aparecido de la nada me empujó a Tanya de mis brazos con fuerza y casi al mismo tiempo una cachetada se estrelló contra mi mejilla

-¡Eres un IDIOTA! ¿Acaso te crees que las mujeres no tenemos sentimientos? ¿que solo sirven para complacerte?–antes d que pudiera reaccionar ye responder , vi como Isabella se dirigía corriendo hacia el instituto corriendo con su larga melena castaña flotando al viento; pude notar que lloraba…

¿Y ahora que?


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa S. Meyer. la historia es de mi loca Imaginación

_**Cap 3 mas información**_

* * *

_**Bvop**_

Corrí hasta q no pude más.

No podía creer lo q había echo.

Estaba perdiendo una clase por primera vez y para mi asombro no me sentía nada culpable; no se si se debía a que era de Matemáticas…

Alice, (persiguiéndome) apenas me vio pararme a respirar no dejo que me fuera asi de fácil. Obviamente quería una explicación... Maldición!

Fuimos aun rincón de la biblioteca porque sabía que nadie nos molestaría allí (y mucho menos a mí).

-Alice siento lo q acabo de hacer... tu hermano... -agaché la cabeza apenada y noté q lágrimas surgían de mis ojos ¿por que? ¿por ese Cullen? Imposible.

-Yo nunca había lastimado a alguien, lo juro es que..

Como lo suponía Alice no tardó en interrumpirme.

-Oye Bella, yo lo siento. Realmente lamento lo que paso con mi hermano. Es un verdadero bastardo cuando se lo propone. Supongo q esta mañana lo hice enfadar.. pero y no tenía del todo la culpa asi q supongo q se merecía lo q le hiciste ¿quien se cree?-suspiró y para mi asombro una sonrisa surgió en su rostro-. Me gustaría que nuestro comienzo como amigas no sea así... quiero q confíes en mi.

-Así que… cuéntame ¿Cómo haces para no darte cuenta de lo q pasa a tu alrededor? ¿No te molesta lo q dicen los demás de ti? –parecía que ella no se iba a quedar sin respuesta en ese tema

Yo estaba abrumada de tanta charla rápida. Pero suponía q no iba a dejarme salir tan fácil de esta situación.

-No lo sé, Alice; simplemente hago oídos sordos a lo q no me interesa. –Me encogí de hombros-

-Pero tu sabes algo de mi ¿no es cierto? Aunque espero que no sean cosas malas como de Edward.

Me daba cuenta que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para distraerme y hacer una conversación más amena así q lo intente yo también. Sonreí débilmente.

-OH, no…Si quieres saber lo que he escuchado de ti, te lo diré –vi. Que asentía y continué- Parece ser que eres una obsesionada por las compras y _todo _lo que este en la última moda. También he escuchado que tu peor castigo es llevar a alguien de Shopping contigo. ¿Pero no puede ser tan terrible, o sí?

Ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Eso es lo todos dicen, pero ya saldrás conmigo y te crearás tu propia opinión. Ya programaré para la próxima semana nuestra primera salida así Rosalie podrá acompañarnos. Vendrás, ¿no es así? –noté como me miraba detenimiento de arriba abajo- Me gustaría ayudarte a cambiar un poco tu look, si no te molesta.

Inmediatamente me puse a la defensiva…

-¿Por qué? ¿Tengo algo malo? Debo advertirte que no me molesta nada mi forma de vestir; creo que no vale la pena en personas como yo…

En ese momento iba vestida con un jean negro, una camisa roja y blanca a cuadros y unas converse; para mí era un atuendo que no haría llamar la atención a nadie.. hasta hoy; y en cuento a mi pelo.. yo sabía que era un desastre con tantos rulos asi que no me tomaba mucho tiempo controlarlo, no tenía paciencia… solo lo ataba en una moño simple todas las mañanas y ahí lo dejaba..

-Oh, no.. Lo lamento, no quise ofenderte, pero no te haría nada mal un cambio, ¿no crees? Sólo para divertirnos ¿Qué dices? Prometo no obligarte a nada que no quieras.

-Lo pensaré Alice. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok –parecía que iba a ponerse a dar saltitos de alegría allí mismo pero pareció acordarse q debía contenerse en la biblioteca-. Ahora quiero saber algo más de tu vida.. quiero decir… ¿Tienes algunos conocidos fuera del colegio? –pude notar que sus ojos se entrecerraron-¿Algún novio del que no me he enterado?

-¡Alice! ¡No, claro que no! –me ruboricé de sólo pensarlo-. Novios no pienso tener hasta que salga de aquí. -señale las paredes-. Además ¿quién se fijaría en mi ahora? Sólo pienso en ganarme la beca para poder ir a la universidad por el momento; creo que estando en pareja me distraería. Y claro que tengo conocidos fuera de aquí. Mi mejor amigo, Jacob, vive en la reserva de la Push –sonreí al acordarme de él-. Es hijo de un amigo de mi padre y suele hacerme compañía cuando estoy sola. Tú deberías conocerlo alguna vez.

-¡Ah! ¿y te gusta, no es cierto?

¿Porq Alice podía sacar todo de contexto todo lo que decía? ¿Jacob y yo juntos? ¿Acaso no había escuchado lo que le acaba de decir sobre " mejores amigos"?

-No, claro que no. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, somos amigos nada más. Además no creo que llegue a gustarle alguna vez, el es de echo un año menor que yo.

-Menos mal.. –su mirada de _alivio _atrajo demasiada mi atención

-¿Porq lo dices? ¿No estarás pensando en Edward y en mi de nuevo, no? Q ni se te ocurra, Alice –le advertí con la mirada

-Pero si yo no he dicho nada –su rostro era el de la inocencia pura-. Tu sola has sacado el tema..

-Alice si quieres ser mi amiga compórtate , ¿de acuerdo? No me gustaría pensar que planeas algo a mis espaldas- comencé a enojarme por el sólo echo de haber pensando de su maldito hermano.

-De acuerdo, cambiemos de tema. Perdona…-suspiró con resignación pero el brillo de sus ojos no se iba-. Cuéntame para variar acerca de tu familia. He oído que sólo vives con tu padre, el jefe de policía.

-Sí, vivo con Charlie –me costó un poco concentrarme en el tema-Desde que Renée, mi madre, se divorció cuando tenía cinco años. Cada verano voy a visitarla a Florida, donde paso mis vacaciones. Ella es profesora de Yoga.

-Perdona, pero he notado que llamas a tus padres por sus nombres ¿Por q? ¿No te llevas muy bien con ellos? Perdón si me estoy metiendo en tu vida tan de repente.. yo sólo.

-No te preocupes –le sonreí para darle confianza- Me sorprende tu capacidad de atención en estas cosa; Yo estoy tan acostumbrada a llamarlos así que no me doy cuenta. Mi relación con ellos no es de todo mala, pero no ceo que sea muy normal que digamos.

"Mi madre, si quieres saberlo es la persona menos adecuada para rol familiar que tiene –suspiré con pena-. ¿Qué clase de madre deja olvidada a su hija de tres años en el supermercado? ¿O quién no tiene en cuenta q no es adecuado probar recetas que pueden intoxicar a un bebé? Igualmente yo no le guardo ningún rencor –agregué rápidamente al ver la cara de horror de Alice-. Era prácticamente una adolescente descontrolada cuando conoció a papá y muy irresponsable para su edad; Aunque debo decir en su favor que creo q ha _madurado _algo en estos años. –sonreía al recordar-. Ya le he enseñado, por ejemplo, a cómo hacer sus propias comidas sin tener que recurrir ni aun delivery ni a la sala de urgencias del hospital más cercano. Ah, y a reconocer a su propio auto luego de estacionarlo en la calle…

-¿Cómo? –al ver su cara de perplejidad recordé que no a todos le pasaba convivir con una madre que se ganaba el premio a los _distraídas._

_-_Oh, es que ella más de una vez ha olvidado dónde dejaba estacionado el auto y luego pensaba que se lo habían robado. Yo odiaba cuando hacía eso. Era realmente tedioso estar horas y horas en la comisaría por nada..

Esta vez Alice estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada.

-¿De verdad q tu madre te hacía eso? No lo puedo creer… Menos mal que estás con tu padre –su semblante cambió de nuevo-. Quiero decir…¿El cuida más de ti, no?

-No es muy demostrativo que digamos pero estoy segura de que me quiere.. a su manera. Es muy reservado y estricto en cuanto a toda regla pero me ha dado cierta libertad que ni mi madre me daría. No lo tengo junto a mí la gran parte del día x lo q no me molesta cuando estudio o hago las tareas domesticas.

"De echo, gracias a él, soy bastante dada a los quehaceres del hogar. Tan pronto como puede aprendí a cocinar xq ya desde pequeña pude notar que no podía vivir comiendo en Restaurantes ó a base de comida chatarra, como mi madre también (por eso pude enseñarle).

-Amo cocinar; me distrae mucho, sobre todo después de haber pasado un día aquí, fingiendo no existir para que no te molesten. –me interrumpí al notar que me había ido por las ramas pero para mis sorpresa, Alice me escuchaba atentamente y en su mirada pude notar ¿admiración? –Lo siento si te estoy aburriendo… creo que yo..

-Oh, por fa no te disculpes –me tomó de la mano con cariño- Yo lo lamento. No haberme tomado el tiempo para conocerte antes… Ahora comprendo un poco más tu forma de ver las cosas. La verdad que admiro la tolerancia que le tienes a tu madre; si estuviera en tu misma situación no le tendría la suficiente paciencia como para enseñarle a mi madre a cocinar. En cuanto a tu padre.. ya se arrepentirá de no tenerte a su lado en cuento te vayas a la Universidad,¿no crees¨? En la graduación todos los padres se vuelven "lagrimógenos"

No pudimos estallar en risas las dos; Cada ocurrencia tenía...

¿Charlie llorando? No lo creía..

Repentinamente tuvimos que volver a la realidad al sonar el timbre: debíamos volver a nuestra próxima clase juntas, biología…

-Vamos –me apremió agarrándome del brazo- Debemos llegar primeros si no quieres que se den cuenta de que faltamos…

* * *

_**Epov**_

Realmente necesitaba de una compañía femenina que me _consolara_ en esos momentos por lo q decidí saltearme la primera clase con Tanya e irnos a un aula vacía…

Luego de que ambos pudimos complacernos mutuamente nos recostamos agotados sobre el escritorio de profesor.

-Eres maravilloso en esto Edward –yo sólo suspiré con satisfacción mientras me acariciaba suavemente el pecho -. Hacía mucho q no lo hacíamos. Realmente lo necesitabas ¿a que s?

La vi sonreír cuando levantó la cabeza de hombro.

-Mm.. la verdad que sí. Y eso que no es nada comparado con lo nos espera esta noche. ¿Estas preparada?

A modo de respuesta ella se inclinó para besarme nuevamente por lo q no estuvimos preparados para lo que sucedió luego.

La puerta se abrió se abrió con un gran estruendo y las dos personas con quien menos deseaba en estar en ese momento aparecieron: mi querida hermana y la despreciable de Swan. Ambas se quedaron estáticas

Rodeé lo ojos pensando en mi "bendita suerte"...


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la fantástica mente de S MEYER._

_Gracias _**nathalia **por tu rr :) con que te gusto Bella asi? vengadora¿? Muhahah jajaja :p gracias a tod s los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta locura y para las q dejan un rr trato de responderles lo más rápido posible.

Y como siempre mil perdones si quedan horrores de ortografía, hago lo qu puedo pero la facultad me hace tomar malos habitos para escribir rápido jajaja ;)

besoooootes

* * *

**Cap 4: ¿Por qué con ELLA?**

**Epov**

Sentía un mal presentimiento no ¡podía ser que tuviera tan mala suerte!

Mi "_querida y adorada"_ hermanita no trató de disimular su espanto al verme con Tanya así que por su culpa y la de su amiguita estábamos en la dirección. Esperando el veredicto del profesor Tanner.

Solo me faltaba saber que era exactamente lo que las chicas le habían estaban diciendo en ese momento sobre lo que habían visto. Bella, por alguna extraña razón,había salido disparada primero y se tuvo que aguantar los insultos hirientes de Tanya; por un lado pensaba que ella se los merecía..

Si no hubieran entrado Alice y la odiosa de Swan quizá hubiéramos tenido tiempo de arreglarnos antes de que comenzara la clase.

Ya arreglaría las cuentas pendientes…

Pero ahora tenía que aguantarme la voz chillona de Tanya taladrándome los oídos.

-OH, Eddy ¿Que dirán mis padres si se enteran de esto? Tenemos que convencer a tu hermana y a Isabella para que no digan nada porque tu hermana te defenderá ¿no es cierto? Ella no dirá nada en tu contra ¿cierto? Entonces es a la _otra _a la que tenemos que convencer de…

-¡Ya basta Tanya! Necesito pensar ¿de acuerdo?

Me sacaba de quicio cuando se ponía tan demandante, por eso estaba con ella más que ocasionalmente, era muy buena complaciéndome pero más allá de eso sabía que no lograría nada más…

Era demasiado tonta e ilusa.

Tal vez Bella tendría _algo _de razón en cuanto a mis relaciones. Nunca había elegido a alguien con quien quisiera estar mas de una semana: Tanya, Jessica y Lauren eran las únicas que todavía se resistían y no acepaban mis decisiones.

-No se por qué Alice esta aquí pero debes saber que no tiene ninguna obligación de defendernos, no la metas en esto por ahora. Nosotros la jodimos… sabíamos que algo así podía pasar.

-Oh, Eddy por favor. No te pongas ahora en papel del perfecto estudiante. –se sacudió su larga melena rubia, teñida por supuesto, y me miró con sus ojos verdes brillantes- Vamos… si tu lo disfrutaste también. No hace falta que lo niegues… Y como tu dijiste, tenemos que volver a repetirlo esta noche

Era increíble como podía cambiar de tema como si nada, evidentemente no estaba pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de ser expulsada… y Alice de ninguna manera dejaría que ella pisara la casa.

-Déjalo ya ¿quieres? Esta noche no sucederá NADA -me giré y la miré con dureza—Esto no volverá a suceder ni aunque sigamos en el colegio y espero que lo entiendas. Es muy importante para mí quedarme.-suspiré-. Ya te había dicho que necesito la beca y que haría lo imposible para conseguirla.

-¡No es justo! Tú también lo quisiste. No me eches la culpa de todo. –ella también me miró furiosa-. Fuiste tu el que me llamó esta mañana porque estabas desesperado por mi compañía ahora que lo pienso.. tal vez debas juntarte con esa horrible rata de biblioteca de cuatros ojos para conseguir tu preciada beca… pero no esperes que te de más atención que a sus libros. No creo que pueda alguna vez estar a la altura de nadie.

¿Mi paciencia había existido alguna vez? Ya estaba harto.

-No te atrevas a meter a Isabella en esto. No puedes compararla contigo… -al ver lo q estaba diciendo cambié rápidamente mi discurso-Por algo te llamé a ti. Además no tengo que darte más explicaciones. Ya desde el principio te explique lo que yo quería

-Oh, ¿sabes qué? Ya no importa. Haz lo que quieras pero yo se que al final terminaras conmigo porque nadie puede resistirse a …

Se detuvo repentinamente y yo me di vuelta al sentir que se abría la puerta de dirección; para mi sorpresa, Alice salía ¿contenta?

-Edward.. creo que el señor Tanner quiere hablar contigo. _A solas _–agregó mirando desafiante a Tanya pero sin quitar un brillo sospechoso en su ojos esmeralda ¿Oh, no Qué me esperaba adentro?- Yo ya me puedo retirar. Nos vemos hermanito..

Con una sonrisa mas burlona aún se fue dando pequeños saltito y yo me volví hacia el director.

El profesor Tanner era mucho mucho bajo que yo (debería medir uno sesenta como mucho), y era delgado; su aspecto no nada temor pero las miradas eran lo peor. Para mi gusto tenía una manera desagradable de tratarnos y un humor de los mil demonios, que principalmente ponía a relucir cuando alguien no sabía las respuestas a sus preguntas en la clase.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no me dirigía una de esas miradas asesinas suyas, sino que con una leve sonrisa…

No entendía nada, pero al parecer no me echarían por el momento

-Pase Cullen, por favor. Y usted Denali deje de andar gritando sus conquistas por el pasillo. No me molesta si tiene, tuvo o tendrá una relación con el señor Cullen pero le pido que por favor lo que haga, que sea fuera de este establecimiento .. –yo no pude ver porq me hallaba de espaldas a ella pero ya me imaginaba viéndola a punto de llorar frente a tono autoritario.

Finalmente decidí entrar directamente al despacho y escuché que él lo hacía a mis espaldas.

-Muy bien Edward –murmuró luego de sentarse frente a mi pero esta vez noté que me mirbaba fijo- Vos sabes por qué estas acá. No hace falta que te explique nada. Es obvio que tu compartimiento no tiene ninguna excusa, porque no es aceptable que dos alumnos estén medio desnudos en medio de un aula, con aspecto de haber tenido recientemente relaciones.-yo me tensé. Definitivamente me había equivocado- Puede que me consideren chapado a la antigua pero este tipo de acciones no las tolero en mi escuela.

Hizo una larga pausa y yo no supe si ya pararme para irme a buscar mis cosas pero continuó.

-Usted sabe muy bien que tengo todo el derecho de echarlo porque ya estaba avisado –yo sólo pude asentir, odiaba el suspenso ¿por qué no me lo decía de una vez?- Y veo q está tan asustado por lo q puedo decirte que no dices ninguna palabra.

-Debo decirle que he cambiado mi opinión inicial y tengo q anunciarle que _no _lo expulsaré por el momento –no pude evitar mirarlo nuevamente con asombro mientras sentí que mi boca quedaba abierta, debía estar pareciendo un idiota en estos momentos- Pero usted debe saber qué me hizo cambiar de actitud –mi alegría no se fue, era obvio que tendría que haber algo a cambio.- Tambien he decidido que no llamaré a sus padres para informarles lo sucedido. Debo decir que su hermana tiene que ver mucho con esto.

-estoy al tanto d que usted quiere ganarse una beca este año, y sinceramente debo decirle que si sigue con su actitud de rebelde, por más que sea el capitán del quipo, no lo logrará- hizo una pausa y yo me puse nervioso de inmediato ¿un rato de diversión me quitaría lo más importante?- Se que usted es muy inteligente pero he notado que ha bajado las últimas notas, sobre todo en Biología y Literatura, asi que tengo una opción favorable para ti, si la aceptas, claro.

Aunque debo decirte, Edward que no te quedan muchas.

-Haré lo que sea con tal de que no me expulse de aquí profesor-odiaba rogarle a las personas, pero esta vez no me quedaba otra opción.

-De acuerdo.-sonrió misteriosamente- Debes subir las notas en TODAS tus materias y si lo deseas al final, obtener los mejores puntajes para la beca. Y además (y asumo que esto no te gustará tanto) debes estar bajo el control de una tutora quien deberá ayudarte, principalmente en tus puntos débiles, y hará todos los trabajos grupales sólo contigo. Deberán entregarme periódicamente trabajos que yo les asignaré.

-Un momento… Discúlpeme pero dijo _tutora –_No me quería ni imaginar la manera con la que Alice había intentado ayudarme.

-Así es, ya la he elegido. Tú e Isabella Swan serán como sol y sombra. Serán pareja todo el año….. No creo que ella se vaya a oponer si yo se lo pidiera. Tu hermana se iba a encargar de ella.

Alice me las pagaría ¿Qué otras opciones tenía? ¡Maldición!

* * *

_**Bpov**_

¿Por qué justo hoy el curso entero había decidido que yo fuera una nueva fuente de atracción?

Todos me miraban fijamente como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo.

Era horrible la sensación así que yo solo atiné a sentarme en mi banco, que gracias a dios se hallaba en la fila delantera y les pude dar la espalda, aunque igualmente pude sentir sus miradas inquisidoras. Sin embargo nadie se animó a dirigirme la mirada ¿pensaban que iría a tirarme encima de ellos como un tigre?

¡Aggg! Y todo por la culpa del maldito de Cullen. Ya no quería saber más nada de él, de echo creo que suspenderé la pijamada en casa de Alice para otro día. Tendría que aceptarlo a menos que quiera que su hogar se convirtiera en un campo de batalla.

Desde este momento no se me pasaba por la cabeza estar en la misma habitación que él, sin lograr pelearme por algo. No podía creer como me trataba…

Tanya, sin embrago, era otro caso por ella era la que inventaba los chismes acerca se mi persona, así que llevo odiándola desde hace _bastante _tiempo.

Cuando Alice entró en el aula, por fin pude notar que otra persona llamaba la atención por un momento.

Se dirigió hacia mí y me miró con seriedad antes de sentarme a mi lado con solo un mov fluido. ¿Habrían echado a Edward? De solo pensarlo comencé a fantasear con la idea de no cruzármelo más. Levante más la cabeza de mi pupitre en el que me hallaba "escondida" de los demás y la miré y enseguida me arrepentí de mis pensamientos _malignos. _Alice no debía estar pasándola bien..

-Bella, tengo algo que decirte pero primero debes prometerme que no te agarrará un berrinche –su susurró me desconcertó totalmente ¿de que estaba hablando? –Se que antes tendría que haberlo consultado contigo pero no se me ocurrió otra salida en el momento.

-Alice no entiendo ¿qué..? –su mirada de cachorro herido me ponía nerviosa ¿Qué habría echo?

-Por fa, por fa, por favor di que me perdonas….

-Pero si no se de qué hablas ¿por qué tendría que perdonarte? –por presentarme a su idiota hermano pensé internamente..

-Di que me perdonas y te diré..

-Pero.. Ah, esta bien. Te _perdono, _Alice. –con tal de que dejara de mirarme así haría cualquier cosa-. De todo lo que quieras ahora dime lo que has hecho… -noté como ella tomaba aire.

-Te nombré tutora de Edward para todo el año. Debes hacer todos los trabajos con él, y ayudarlo a que suba sus notas. Era la única opción que tenía para evitar que Edward fuera expulsado. Se que su comportamiento no lo apruebas y que deberían echarlo pero es mi hermano no podía dejar que sucediera porque sé que lo que mas quiere en la vida es la beca y yo no puedo impedírsela. Así que por fa por fa por fa ¿lo harás?

No podía ser cierto…

-ALICE ¿acaso te volviste loca? –al ver que había levantado a voz y llamaba la atención nuevamente de los demás traté de controlarme-. ¿Por qué tengo q ser justo yo la que ayude a tu hermano? Tu sabes lo mal que nos llevamos bien.. Y eso que no ha pasado un día. Ahora estoy entendiendo la razó de por qué ni sabía de su existencia..

Me interrumpí cuando vi que Edward entraba al aula con el señor Tanner y que le dirigía una sonrisa forzada ante de dirigirse hacia nosotras y cuando nos miró un pude evitar estremecerme….

¡Genial!


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Por qué con Ella? Parte 2**

* * *

**Bpov**

La mirada que me lanzó Cullen fue horrible, hasta pude notar como Alice también se estremecía a mi lado.

Ella sería la culpable frente a la guerra inminente. Pero debía ponerme firme.. No estaba realmente obligada a hacerlo ¿no es así?

Para mi decepción el señor Tanner no tardó en llamarme y nos reunió a ambos en el pasillo.

-Supongo que ya se habrá enterado de lo que voy a pedirle señorita Swan –yo sólo pude asentir muy nerviosa, no podía creer en todos los cambios que se habían producido en lo que iba del día-. Ahora lo que debo saber es si está dispuesta a ayudar a Cullen.. Si lo hace será para mi un honor darle una ayu..

-No creo que quiera usted molestarse en preguntarle eso, profesor. No se si se habrá dado cuenta de que usted que nosotros no congeniamos bien, en realidad. –me quedé estática ante la interrupción de Edward, quien miraba fijo a Tanner, no era para nada educado y me estaba haciendo quedar muy mal…-. Seguro que puede haber otra manera en que pueda arreglar mis problemas sin involucrar a nadie ¿no cree?

- De echo, pensaba decir que tal vez podría ayudarlo –me dirigí al profesor sin animarme a mirara a Cullen sin saber lo que estaba haciendo…-. Pero como veo que no desea _mi_ _compañía _estoy seguro que se puede arreglar solo. Aunque para la próxima, en mi opinión creo que no debería necesitar a su hermana para que lo defienda…

Un momento ¿Era yo la que hablaba? Se hizo un terrible silencio y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme intensamente; Me atrevía mirar a Cullen quien me miraba con la boca abierta. ¡Ja!

Bueno, por lo menos lo había dejado sin habla por un rato

Pero, antes de que pudiera agregar algo más cuando Tanner lanzó una carcajada.

-Era justo lo que quería ir, Isabella, aunque realmente me sorprende como has logrado guardarte ese carácter combativo por tanto tiempo. Y eso es perfecto para el control de Edward. Así que supongo que si estabas dispuesta ayudarlo antes de que fuera interrumpido… – le lanzó otra de sus miradas amenazadoras a Edward.- No veo por qué no puedas hacerlo. A él no le queda _ninguna _otra opción. Y creí que ya lo habíamos dejado claro- se dirigió a mí nuevamente-. Si tu estas de acuerdo en hacer esto, lo menos que puedo hacer es mandar una carta de recomendación a la facultad que quieras; y, si continuas con tus excelentes notas puedo asegurarte que conseguirás tu beca También.

Obviamente me estaba chantajeando pero no podía perder la oportunidad que me estaba ofreciendo. Una carta de recomendación sería maravilloso, así que esto estaba más allá de Edward. Por unos meses...

-De acuerdo. Lo haré –vi por el rabillo del ojo que mi nuevo _compañero _suspiraba y dirigía su mirada al piso, debo admitir que me dio lástima-. No se porq me eligió a mi en realidad, pero trataré de hacer lo mejor posible. Y Edward, -me volví a mirarlo y le sonreí débilmente-. La verdad espero que te pueda servir de ayuda en algo. Parece que tu también buscas la beca así que pongamos un poco de esfuerzo para llevarnos un poco mejor ¿no crees?

Era obvio que se sorprendió tanto como yo por mis palabras ¿por qué andaba diciendo cosas sin sentido? Pero (cómo no) no a le duró mucho; su expresión volvió a su postura de arrogante.

-Ya lo veremos. No creo realmente que lo hagas por mi, sino por tus beneficios. No me gusta nada la idea de seguirte como un cachorro por el sólo echo de que te _consideran _la más inteligente de aquí. Hay muchas cosas que ignoras..

Definitivamente iba a ser difícil nuestra _relación, _por así decirlo, y no toleraría que me hablara así.

Pero, antes de que pudiera reclamarle el señor Tanner nos interrumpió con otra carcajada sonrisa para sorpresa de ambos que lo miramos perplejos.

-Bueno, basta ya. Debo admitir que hacen una pareja maravillosa. Ambos se complementan lo que me da otro punto a favor para mi elección. Ya vamos a ver como termina todo pero por ahora entremos a la clase de una vez antes de que alguno salga a espiar – yo parpadee un tanto confusa por el cambio de tema. Me había olvidado por completo de todo (y Edward parecía que también) -Ah, y por último Isabella, debe saber desde ya que el trabajo de biología lo hará con Edward y no con su hermana. Ella no opuso nada al respecto –no, seguro que no: eso ya me lo imaginaba…- Y que debe asegurarse de que él cumpla con las tareas extras que le asignaré. Ese es otro castigo que le haré, mucho mejor que el de la señorita Denaly me atrevería a decir.

Yo sonreí internamente imaginándome que _terrible _castigo estaría pasando Tanya y tras ver que no me quedaba otra opción acepté. Si esto me ayudaba a conseguir la beca, haría lo que fuera.

Pensé que lo peor había pasado pero para mi decepción toda la clase parecía estar esperándonos.

Reconocí a una chica alta de pelo castaño y ojos verdes (Jessica o ese creía yo era su nombre) que me largaba miradas de real odio junto con otra rubia.

Lo ultimo que me faltaba era pasar a estar entre la mira de las _admiradoras _de Edward. Pero no tenían que preocuparse, cuanto antes terminara todo mejor.

Alice se hallaba todavía junto a mi banco pero yo no descartaba de que había sido ella quien le había contado todo a los demás.

En ese momento no me importó sus ojos que me suplicaban claramente que la volviera a perdonar pero esta vez no pensaba hacérselo fácil. Estaba muy enojada con ella.

Me senté en mi asiento y no me moleste en mirarla.

Pero, por fin sucedía algo a mi favor en este horrible día. Tanner, luego de calmar a la clase que había comenzado a murmurar, hizo que el lugar de Alice fuera remplazado por Edward dado que trabajaríamos juntos. A mi no me molesto porque sabiendo lo enojado que estaba, no me hablaría. Por lo momentos iba a tener un momento de tranquilidad.

...

**Epov**

Ahora debía estar atada a Isabella por todo el maldito año. No quería ni pensar en las horas q perdería bajo libros, libros y más libros.

No tenía ni idea de que ella también necesitaba una beca tanto como yo.

Espero que estos momentos los estuviera disfrutando, porque no iba a conseguir que esta estupidez me jodiera la vida. No se lo iba a hacer tan fácil.

Tampoco me creía para nada que estuviera enojada. Era obvio que se iba a aprovechar de la situación para crearse algo de fama. Seguro que ya se canso de tener siempre el papel de la pobre virgencita intelectual y tomó su _amistad _con Alice para lograr lo que quería.

Que lástima que mi querida hermanita sea tan ingenua en algunas cosas. Era demasiado simpática con la gente, menos con las que ella consideraba que eran unas "zorras plásticas" quienes (desde su punto de vista) solo querían estar conmigo por ser el capitán del equipo;

Tanya, Lauren y Jessica formaban parte de ese grupo.

Ojala se hubiera fijado más atentamente en Isabella. No me creía que de un día para el otro quisiera ser amiga de una chica tan popular, como era también mi hermana, después de pasar toda la preparatoria prácticamente ausentada del todo. Por más simpática que pueda llegar a ser Alice u otra persona.

Noté que Isabella ahora parecía estar interesada en la clase que estaba dando Tanner sobre mitosis celular; supuestamente para el trabajo grupal servían estas clases porque luego habría que ser un informe de todos los temas dados y exponer unos a elección frente a todos. Biología era una de mis materias odiadas, era la única en la que no conseguía sacar notas tan bajas.

No se como pero _algo _hacía que me fijara en ella con más atención. No era su atractivo, de eso ni hablar… pero pude ver la forma en que sus ojos castaños se entrecerraban debajo de sus lentes cuando intentaba escribir y mirar fijo al profesor al mismo tiempo o como arrugaba su nariz débilmente en señal de concentración. Sus anteojos se le corrían de vez en cuando y pude notar que muy seguido ellos se los levantaba constantemente, era como un reflejo.

También pude notar, mirándola más en detalle, que pequeñas pecas se hallaban sobre su nariz y debajo de sus ojos.

No llevaba ningún accesorio en su vestuario (Alice seguro que se estaba muriendo al verla así, sus converse ya se veían gastada): ni anillo, aros o pulseras; sólo llevaba un simple reloj de plástico en su muñeca.

Debo admitir que me daba un poco de lástima verla tan sencilla, pero al parecer siempre había sido y no tenía planes para cambiar su forma de ser… _hasta ahora.._

_-_señor Cullen, ¿me haría el honor de dejar de alucinar con la señorita Swan y contestar a lo q

pregunté?

Me quedé estático, inmóvil… Noté que varios ojos se posaban sobre mí (también risas) y que Isabella se volvía hacía mi, muy sonrojada. De echo, más sonrojada que antes, toda su cara se hallaba más roja hasta la raíz de su cabello café.

Obviamente no estaba prestando la atención que debía así que comencé a toser nerviosamente mientras miraba fijamente hacia delante; vi unos dibujos en el pizarrón, supuestamente de células, pero no entendía para nada que significaba, el profesor me señalaba uno y al parecer quería que se lo explicara. Ya empezábamos mal

-La verdad….

-la fase a la que se refiere profesor es la metafase

Me asombró al ver era Bella la que contestaba por mi y pude ver que su sonrojo no se había ido. Y vi ¿que me sonreía?

Al ver mi expresión, su cara se puso seria rápidamente. No se que habrá demostrado la mia para que halla cambiado tan de repente su expresión, pero seguro que asombro.

No quería, pero debí volver mi vista al frente.

Me importaba un carajo lo que los demás estarían pensando. Para nada fantaseaba con Isabella, no lo haría jamás.

-Muy bien Swan, veo que entendió lo que le quise decir acerca del trabajo en grupo. Ya está saltando en defensa de su compañero. No le pondré la mala nota que se merece, pero le advierto Cullen que no siempre estará Isabella para rescatarlo como si fuera una damisela en peligro…

Ya lo que se escuchaba eran carcajadas en el aula, y no pude evitar querer desaparecer ahí mismo…

Isabella me había avergonzado frente a todos… Si esto seguía así no se cómo podríamos seguir con _esto._.

...

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Era obvio q Edward se había ofendido con mi contestación; al parecer creía que lo estaba tratando de hacer quedar mal frente a todos pero esa no había sido mi intención.

No quería realmente, por más que me pasara, empezar mal con él. Si iba a tener que…

Cuado todo volvió a la realidad, me giré para mirarlo y traté de no ponerme nerviosa frente a sus ojos que parecían querer lanzarme llamas.

-Oye.. mmmm Cullen –le susurré lo más bajo que pude para q Tanner no nos oyera-. Lo lamento.. No fui mi intención exponerte frente a todos –me sonroje un poco-. ¿me perdonas?

Su cambió de expresión casi me hizo lanzar una carcajada. Sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron repentinamente y le brillaron mientras otra vez me miraba con la boca abierta.

No podía creer el efecto que estaba desatando en mi ahora.. Se veía tan lindo…

¡Bella, no debes pensar en eso ahora! Por dios, debo acordarme que él es despreciable, odioso, me odiaba… pero se veía tan tierno…

-Ya que vamos a estar juntos. No quisiera empezar con el pie izquierdo

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Me sorprendieron sus disculpas.

No cabían dudas de su sinceridad: su adorable sonrojo no era algo que pudiera fingir.

Y sus ojos caramelo.. debo admitir que me sorprendió ver un brillo en ellos. ¿Lágrimas?

Sabía que ella debía estar esperando una respuesta mia porque comenzó a retorcerse nerviosa las mano sobre su regazo.

-No te preocupes. Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a que sepas todo, ahora que estamos juntos ¿no crees? –le sonreí pero vi que era correspondido con una negación.

-Yo no quise parecerme un sabelotodo, ya no… Creía que estaba ayudándote.

Pude notar que el brillo de sus ojos pasaba efectivamente a convertirse en lágrimas; se volvió a acomodar los lentes y me miró suplicante.

¿Realmente se sentía tan mal?

-Ya pasó Isabella ¿de acuerdo? Supongo que a pesar de que nos odiemos, debo estar en esto juntos, queramos o no asi que ¿tregua? –le tendí la mano sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Hace un momento la odiaba ya ahora.. igual, pude notar antes,(gracias a Dios), que su carácter podía llegar a ser tan explosivo…

Era mejor no hacerla estallar, aunque debo admitir que a veces podría hacerlo sólo para ver sus expresiones cuando se ponía a la defensiva.

...

* * *

_**BPOV**_

¡Malditas lágrimas! ¿por q en estos momentos menos oportunos decidían fluir?

No podía largarme a llorar frente a Edward .

Le tendi la mano, sonriñendole yo creo que por primera vez en el día.

-De acuerdo, prometo no pelarte por ahora. Pero eres tu el que empieza y a veces debes controlar tus palabras, la verdad. Ah, y por cierto, soy Bella. –sabía que había comenzado a balbucear pero debía aclarárselo antes para que no me viera irritada sin razón..- Isabella no me gusta. Lo odio.

Tomé su mano y para mi sorpresa él me dedicó con una sonrisa deslumbrante que me dejó sin respiración por unos segundos.

-Muy bien . La proxima vez trataré de cuidarme con lo que digo, si tu también lo haces _Bella_- apretó cariñosamente mi mano y se la llevó a los labios como si fuera un autentico gran caballero de la edad media..

No recordaba haberme sonrojado jamas tantas veces en un día..

No pareció importarle que estabamos rodeados de gente, que, casualmente estaba observándonos con detenimiento, detrás nuestro y hubo varias risitas y un que otro silbido

Quería morirme ahí mismo..

Esto atrajo la mirada de Tanner hacia nosotros y Edward bajó nuestras manos entrelazadas debajo de su mesa.

Aparentemente no pudo ver nada sospechoso en nuestras caras, asi que tuvo que dirigir la mirada al resto.

-¿Acaso sucede algo señor Newton?

Como no sabía a quien me dirigía, me di vuelta lentamente junto a Edward para ver como un muchacho delgado, algo musculoso, rubio, y de ojos azules, palidecía frente a la mirada inquisidora del profesor.

Me quedé asombrada. Ese tal Newton era como mi nuevo compañero, para nada personas a las que se las podía ignorar. Era, aunque ni por asomo mi tipo, un chico bastante guapo en verdad, pero no era nada comparada con la bellaza griega que estaba a mi lado

¡BELLA.. ni lo pienses…!

-si algo es muy gracioso debería contárnoslo a todos ¿no le parece? Hoy está siendo un día bastante tensionado para algunos que digamos –uf si que lo fue —-Así que creo que deberíamos divertirnos un poco- su tono no aparentaba ninguna tolerancia al humor.-. No crea que porque lo eligieron en el equipo de Futbol usted tendrá privilegios…

-No, profesor.. verá…-ese chico podía parecer fuerte pero no muy valiente…

En ese momento sonó el timbre y todos suspiramos con alivio frente a la repentina tensión.

-Que no lo vuelva ver distraído en mi clase Newton. Salvado por la campana esta vez –luego volvió a dirigirse a la clase en general –Por su culpa además de otras notorias distracciones de hoy, he decidido que para la próxima _todos _-nos dirigió una mirada rápida a ambos ¿acaso nos pensaba privilegiados? Yo pensaba todo lo contrario.- Traigan un informe sobre el Ciclo de Krebs y la respiración celular- dio un repentino aplauso que asustó a varios y agregó – Ahora ya pueden irse.

Todos se precipitaron hacia la puerta y pude ver por el rabillo que Alice prácticamente corría hacia mí, pero Edward se volvió hacia mi con una sonrisa maliciosa que por supuesto también me deslumbró.

-Es un jodido idiota, ¿no crees?

No pude evitar lanzar una carcajada junto con él.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

* * *

_No se crean q durara mucho la paz jajaja rr? _

_nos leemos en unas horas!_

_besoooooooooootes _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no me pertencen sino q son propiedad de S Meyer. La historia es de invención de mi propia locua ;)**_

_**muchas gracias por leerla :)**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

¿Cómo podía ser que Edward fuera capaz de cambiar de actitud de un momento a otro de esa forma?

Ahora parece _mucho _más simpático porque, sus ojos brillaban divertidos mientras aún nos reíamos, en parte por su comentario, y otra por la falta de tensión que nos provocaba el inminente descanso de quince minutos antes de la próxima clase.

Alice no tardó en llegar junto a nosotros y con una expresión de duda en el rostro… seguro que debía estar estupefacta por nuestra actitud como nosotros mismos creo yo. Ya hasta me había olvidado que estaba enojada con ella.

-¿De que demonios se ríen Edward?

-Nada que te importe hermanita –le contestó él-. Pero creo q tu nos debes una explicación a nosotros, me parece –le dirigió una mirada dura pero no parecía realmente estar enfadado

-Yo no creo que sea así. El que te has metido en líos has sido tu Eddie –yo pude notar como se estremecía frente al apodo, no pareció gustarle mucho-. Además debes dar las gracias a Bella que se comprometió a ayudarte. No se me ocurría otra opción de salvarte; de pura casualidad que ella estuviera allí y me inspirara –se volvió hacia a mi con expresión suplicante-. Todavía me perdonas ¿no es cierto? Tu dijiste que lo harías.. Aun vendrás a casa hoy, supongo...

-Me hubieras gustado que lo consultaras conmigo antes Alice –le advertí con la mirada-. No me gustan los cambios a último momento, ni las sorpresas ni los engaños.. Y menos faltar a mi palabra- suspiré de forma teatral-. Así que si ya he dicho que te perdono –me encogí de hombros con indiferencia y me puse de pie para salir también.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de que Edward tenía mi mano entre las suyas.

Ambos nos miramos y nos _sonrojamos.. ¿_El también?

Gracias a Dios que el impulso de Alice le permitió no notar de nuestras reacciones, ya que se abalanzó sobre mi para darme otro gran abrazo

Este día había recibido mas abrazos que en toda mi vida..

-Gracias Bells –yo sólo le sonreí mientras le daba torpes palmadas en la espalda –De verdad que no creía que lo harías.

Se apartó de mí y logró deslumbrarme con una sonrisa como la de su hermano ¿Qué tenían los Cullen que ejercían ese poder sobre mi?

….

- Con que no te gustan las sorpresas ¿eh? – me murmuró Edward mientras los tres salíamos hacia el patio a tomar un poco de aire.

Alice iba tomada de su brazo, feliz y al no pareció importarle, debía de apreciarla bastante...

Todo el mundo debería de haberse enterado lo que había pasado porque pude notar que todas las caras que se giraban para mirarnos…

A Edward habían tratado de detenerlos varios amigos, supuestamente del equipo de fútbol, quienes lo miraban burlonamente pero él sólo los paso por alto, alegando que no quería saber nada de los chismes que seguro andaban rondando por ahí

-No, la verdad que no –me giré para verlo cuando nos sentamos en un banco dando gracias porque no estuviera lloviendo -. Estoy tan acostumbrada a tener tantas cosas en la cabeza que no me gusta mucho cambiar mi rutina por ahora. Temo olvidarme de algo o estropearlo-

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ocupada? – Edward se interrumpió bruscamente- quiero decir… Mas que la escuela no tenemos otras cosas que hacer.. Seguro que tu madre se ocupa de prepararte la comida y de la limpieza de tu que tampoco formas parte de ningún equipo deportivo. Quizá si pasaras menos tiempo con tus libros.. Quiero decir, aún somos jóvenes para disfrutar de la vida mientras cuidan de nosotros si...

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué dije?

Alice me miró con expresión triste pero yo le sonreí débilmente y me volví hacia su hermano desafiante.

-Ya creo que debe haberte dicho que controlaras tus palabras ¿Por qué asumes cosas que no sabes? Para tu información, no tengo _a nadie _que haga las cosas por mi.. Dudo que alguna vez mi madre pueda cuidarme alguna vez. Tampoco paso _toda _vida entre libros.

¿Alguna vez había considerado que Edward era una especie de divinidad griega? Pues todo eso se iba por la borda por su maldito caracter.

Claro era popular, capitán del equipo…

-Ah, y si formo parte del equipo de voley pero no tengo por qué explicarte la razon por la cual no soy aceptada en los torneos

No era necesario entrar en detalles acerca de mi torpeza así que tras escuchar el timbre (que estaba vez me salvaba a mi y no a Newton), me apuré a irme hacia la próxima clase

Le dirigí una última mirada pero ni se movía de su lugar y miraba fijo el piso

-¡Bella espera! –vi que Alice me seguía dando saltitos-. Por fa.. no te enojes con él ahora. Él no sabía…

Ella debió notar mis lágrimas por me puso un mano sobre el hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Oh, lo siento Alice. Es que odio que los demás asuman cosas sobre mi que no saben. ¿Por qué no preguntó antes? –él todavía no nos seguía-. Supongo que debes llamarlo ahora, sino se meterá de nuevo en problemas. Ahora tenemos literatura

Se volvió Alice perpleja y maldijo entre dientes

-¡No puede ser! Adelántate que ya voy.

-De acuerdo

No quería andar sola por los pasillos porque sabía que no pararía de recibir miradas por todos lados, lo que ya me hacía sentir _muy _irritada.

* * *

_**EVOP**_

Lo había jodido de vuelta.

Tal vez Bella tenía razón en enojarse conmigo dado que asumía cosas que no debía pero ella también la había echo, aunque nada comparado con lo mio. Hay muchas cosas que no debe querer que las sepa nadie, cosas que la hacen poner a la defensiva..

Alice seguro que ya debe de haber averiguado algo.

-¡Edward! –ya venía corriendo hacia mí, por supuesto-. ¡vámonos!

Para ser tan pequeña tenía bastante fuerza:logró arrastrarme por los pasillos y comenzó a parlotear.

-Eres un idiota. La próxima vez tendrías que medir tus palabras frente a ella… y yo que pensé que habían progresado aunque se un poquito. Ella al parecer es muy sensible. La haz echo llorar.

¿tal mal había estado?

-¡que yo que! Alice dime ya que es lo que pasa con ella. Tu sabes algo –la acorralé suavemente contra una pared de un largo pasillo y la agarré por los hombros.

-Al parecer estas bastante enganchado con Bella ¿a que si?

Yo iba a replicar para nada me interesaba estar con ella más de lo necesario . Sólo esperaba poder disculparme como había echo conmigo.

-No. No es eso. Yo ..

- ya será así Eddie aunque lo niegues... mhh lo que me recuerda que me debes algo hermanito.. yo te hice un favor muy grande hoy – me miró maliciosamente-

Ya me lo esperaba…

-Oh, no Alice. Supongo que no me harás ir de compras. –hice una mueca de disgusto.

-No, será algo mejor lo que tendrás que hacer, te lo aseguro. Aunque no le decidido aún pero… -de repente su mirada se dirigió por encima de rostro- ¡AH! ¡Ya sé! Tendrás que ir al baile con ella.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué baile?

Me di vuelta para ver lo que había llamado su atención y me quedé estático.

En la pared de enfrente había un cartel gigantesco que promocionaba la fiesta anual de comienzo de año. Sería el próximo viernes.

No podía ser que lo haya olvidado… ¿pero yo ir con Bella? Todo el mundo se reiría de mi y sería un desastre. Seguro que no sabía comportarse en un evento. Le pediría a Jessica que me acompañara (sin que Tanya supiera por supuesto) pero Bella…

Prefería seguir enojada con ella por ahora

-¡Alice yo con ella jamás! - estaba completamente loca

-Lo harás si quieres conseguir tu beca, conservar tu auto.., seguir en la escuela y lo más importante de todo lograr que YO no les diga nada a papá de lo que ocurrido

-Ya es suficiente con que la tenga de tutora todas las clases y si se entera que fue idea tuya?

-No tiene por que hacerlo.

-Te odiará si se entera. Dijo que no le gustaban los engaños. No creo que se trague que quiero ir con ella a la fiesta por propia voluntad.

-ya te dije que no se tiene porq enterar…

Suspiré y asentí. Otra vez me quedaba sin opciones.

-Eres demasiado irritante. De acuerdo, lo haré.

-Oh, pero supongo que antes debes pedirle disculpas y en eso supongo que puedo ayudarte. Peor por ahora no intentes acercarte a ella por un largo rato porque estallará de vuelta. Ahora vámonos a clase a menos que quieras tener que ocultarle algo más a papá

Corrimos como si el diablo fuera tras nosotros y suspiramos de alivio al ver que todavía no había llegado la profesora.

Bella ya estaba sentada pero no me dirigió la mirada ni en ese momento ni en el resto de la clase.

De nuevo tuve que soportar las risitas detrás Mio cuando anunció la profesora que tendríamos que hacer los trabajos juntos y que para las próximas dos semana tendríamos que hacer un informe sobre Shakespeare y su obra "Romeo y Julieta"

Cuando todo terminó, tuve el impulso de seguirla hacia el comedor pero Tayler se me acercó para hablarme del entrenamiento de esta tarde.

* * *

Necesitaba distraerme un poco…

_**BPOV**_

Alice me obligó a sentarme en su mesa en la hora del almuerzo. Éramos nosotras dos ya que ni Rosalie, Jasper o Emmet habían acudido a clase (estos dos últimos convencidos por ella para vengarse de Edward sobre algo según había entendido).

-Bueno Bella dime te gustaría hacer esta noche. Haremos lo que tu decidas. Ver películas, cocinar, jugar al Monopolio. Creo que hasta podría sentarme a leer contigo –se burló y yo ya un pude evitar reír de nuevo con ella.

-¿Acaso tu ahora piensas que el tiempo de mi vida lo dedico a leer, limpiar y cocinar?

-No, esa _ultima _faceta de ti no la conocía, la verdad-me sorprendí al oír una voz detrás mío que me parecía haber oído antes y me giré-. Supongo que ahora que eres la nueva chica Cullen por fin podremos saber un poco más de ti. Hola, mi nombre es Mike. ¿tu eras Isabella, no? -Me tendió la mano

Por supuesto.. era Newton el que se hallaba detrás.

Yo me quedé estática ¿por qué me estaba hablando a mi después de todos estos años? ¿por qué ahora me consideraban la nueva "chica Cullen?

Era obvio que se acercaba para llamar la atención de todos (lo que había logrado). Seguro que quería probar que tenía el valor suficiente como para dirigirme la palabra a mi, la chica más antisocial de la historia del instituto.

Eso me ponía de los pelos. Y además andaba insinuando que yo estaba con Edward.. Ya estaba harta

-Hola, supongo que _ahora _sabes quien soy. Pero debo decirte que estas muy equivocado –todo el comedor estaba en silencio, pero ni se me pasó por la cabeza avergonzarme- No soy la chica de nadie, asi que puedes dejar de aparentar que quieres llegar a conocerme porque al parecer soy un nuevo foco de atención. Si crees que yo me paso bajo libros viviendo, apartada de la luz del sol (como he escuchado a varios decir por los pasillos), no te conviene estar cerca mio porque seguro que te aburrirás. –suspiré con enojo-. ¿Pero sabes que es lo que más me molesta de esto? Yo siempre estuve aquí y en ningún momento nadie se tomo el tiempo de preguntar algo sobre mi. Sólo asumían. Y esa actitud es despreciable –me volví antes de que comenzará a arrepentirme de lo que diría luego si seguía que el enojo siguiera fluyendo.

Hubo varios aplausos que cortaron un poco el silencio pero le presté más atención al pedazo de pizza que quería llegar a terminar de comer de una vez.

-Oye.. yo sólo venía con toda la buena onda y realmente estaba interesado en lo que…

-.¿Después de tantos años? –ni me giré-. Ya déjalo ¿quieres? No quiero conocerte yo a ti por ahora y creo que tengo ese derecho…

-ya me las pagarás..

-cuando quieras, Mike –le hice un gesto con la mano, esperando a que se fuera y me dejará en paz.

De nuevo aplausos y sentí que él se daba vuelta arrastrando sus pies.

-Oh, Bella estuviste genial –Alice daba saltitos en su asiento-. No sé como te animaste a hablarle así a uno de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela.

-¿guapo? –su comentario me asombró

- Vamos, Bells admítelo. Hasta yo pensé que un época que lo era..-un momento ¿Alice y Newton?-. Hasta que apareció Jass por supuesto..

-De acuerdo. Newton me pareció lindo pero no tanto como… -me mordí la lengua jamás admitiría lo que estaba a punto de decir así que pensé rápido-. Pero no tanto como mi Jacob…- ja, eso le daría algo en que pensar por un rato. No creo que se acordara de lo que le había dicho sobre mi amigo

Ella se sobresaltó repentinamente y miraba horrorizada detrás mío.

¿Otra vez el pesado de Newton?

Me volví y vi que Edward era el que se hallaba detrás mío con sus manos a centímetros de mi respaldo.

Su mirada era de odio _de nuevo._


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertencen sino a S Meyer. La historia es de mi loca imaginación.

Buenos gente acá las dejo un capitulo bastaaante largo espero q lo disfruten

Acepto quejas, tomatazos, sugerencias siempre :)

* * *

**¿Todo fue planeado?**

_**EPOV**_

¡Ja! Con que Newton le parecía lindo…

Yo sabía que sería así de fácil. De un día para otro ya sabe hacia dónde apuntar.

Con esa pelea ya ha causado que todos la miraran.. me sorprendió como se defendió pero al parecer era otro truco porque al parecer lo encontraba atractivo

¿Y quién demonios es "su Jacob"?

Parecía estar jugando a dos puntas. No parece tan virgencita como aparenta. Debe tener otra vida más interesante fuera de la escuela

Quizá en eso también ocupa su tiempo…

Necesitaba dejar que ella y mi hermana siguieran en mis pensamientos. No me sentía con ánimos para pedirle perdón ahora (aunque sabía que lo tendría que hacer por ese estúpida amenaza de Alice); y tampoco pensaba hacer más el ridículo frente a todos.

Decidí que por un rato necesitaba una nueva distracción.

Sólo les asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde estaban Lauren y Jessica, quienes me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, por supuesto.

_**...**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Resoplé

¿Qué tenía que hacer Cullen detrás mío? ¿No se daba cuenta de que atraía todas las mirabas?

Ah, ahora se va con las chuecas, claro….

Pude notar como ellas me miraban con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras Edward les dedicaba una de su deslumbrante sonrisa. ¡Aggggg!

-Bella… -me giré hacia Alice que me miraba ¿avergonzada?-Aun no seguirás enfadada con Edward ¿verdad?

-El no tenía derecho, Alice, y lo sabes. ¿Y que quería recién?

-seguro que disculparse…

-No lo creo –suspiré-. No quiero hablar más del tema ¿Qué me decías antes?

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa; había conseguido des concentrarla y por lo menos podríamos olvidarnos dos segundos de su hermano…

-Oh, tu estabas diciéndome de lo guapo que es "tu Jacob" ¿pero no me dijiste que son solo amigos?

Me sonrojé. No esperaba que sacara el tema tan directamente.

Igual Jacob era mi mejor amigo y por suerte no era nada feo…

-Y lo somos. Pero no le quita que sea mucho más guapo que Newton, ni más caballeroso y tierno. Debes saber que yo no me fijo mucho en el cuerpo de las personas como habrás notado…. Mira el caso de tu hermano –tenia que dejarle claro lo que pensaba-. Se lo puede considerar con un físico _aceptable _pero como persona a veces puede llegar a ser una basura. Su orgullo siempre está por encima de todo.

-mmmm supongo que no logró caerte demasiado bien ¿no es así?

-La verdad que no. Además tiene demasiados cambios de humor –exactamente como ella, pero no me atrevía decírselo..-Ahora parecía enojado pero esta vez no le hemos hecho nada.

-Ya lo creo que sí –sonrió maliciosamente pero ni quería saber que estaba pensando-. Yo creo que deberíamos sacarle su mal humor y creo que ya se cómo hacerlo. Vamos a necesitar ayuda.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Ya lo sabrás –al ver mi mirada agregó-. No es una sorpresa para ti así que no tienes porque molestarte.

-Eso espero…

….

Durante las siguientes horas en clase con Edward no nos dirigimos la palabra.

De echo era como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, como los anteriores años del instituto, fue fácil.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa cuando por fin terminaron las clases porque ahora me vería obligado a estar con él de nuevo.

Pero se lo había prometido a Alice, y por más que todo haya comenzado con un simple trabajo de biología (que al parecer no íbamos a hacer juntas) no quería echarme atrás.

Para ser sincera, tampoco deseaba llegar sola a casa y esperar eternamente hasta que Charlie decidiera que tenía que volver junto a su hija. Yo creo que hasta debe haber olvidado lo que le dije ayer, debería llamar a la comisaría….

-¿En que piensas Bella? –en ese momento estábamos yendo hacia el auto de Edward y él estaba detrás nuestro pensativo.

-Oh . en que debería llamar a mi padre para que se acuerde de donde voy a estar. No creo que se preocupe pero capaz que se haya olvidado –suspiré con tristeza-. Debería haberle recordado que tendría que comprarse comida o algo. Quizá ayer tendría que haber ido al supermercado porque había poco detergente y..

-¿Tanto te preocupa estar lejos de tu casa por un día? Supongo que tu padre podría sobrevivir sin ti. –me giré hacia Edward quien me miraba fijo.

-¿Qué sabes tu de…?

-¡No! Por favor, Bella. No estalles de nuevo ¿de acuerdo? -¿qué?-Realmente no quise decir eso. ¿Tu llamado que más da? Sólo opinaba que no me parece que tengas que estar pendiente tanto por tu padre. El tendría que hacerlo. –suspiró largamente-. Ah, y por cierto.. creo que te debo una disculpa. No sabía que estaban divorciados tus padres y que tu mamá no vive contigo.. Jessica acaba de decírmelo.. Prometo no volver a asumir cosas que…

Yo me quedé estática pero no iba a dejarme caer tan fácil.

-Lo pensaré, Edward. Tus cambios de humor no me hacen confiar en ti aún. –sonreí a mi pesar-. PERO prometo no estallar de nuevo, como dices tú. Ahora me gustaría llamara Charlie si no es de mucha molestia…

-OK. Haz lo que quieras –para mi sorpresa no logré ofenderlo y se sentó en el auto junto con Alice dejándome un poco de intimidad.

Al final tuve que dejarle un mensaje a su compañero porque estaba demasiado _ocupado _como parar atenderme..

Claro.. como siempre cuando se trataba de algo que tenía que ver conmigo..

-Bueno… -agregó él cuando al finalmente nos pusimos en marcha-. Ya que creo que tendré que quedarme haciende de niñero con ustedes porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.. ¿Qué les parece alquilar unos DVD?

* * *

_**EPOv**_

Tendría algo mejor que hacer si Emmet y Jass estuvieran conmigo ahora..

Eso de la gripe repentina aun no me cerraba..

Me sorprendió que Bella estuviera preocupado por su padre. Debería ser al revés….

Vi como Alice prácticamente saltaba fuera del auto hacia el videoclub mientras Bella lo hacía lentamente.

Pude notar que todos sus movimientos eran lentos, como si no estuviera segura de donde pisaba..

Y con la caída que había tenido antes, no me sorprende. Había sido tan graciosa.

Tal vez debería cambiar el aumento de sus lentes o algo…

Mi hermana se apresuró en adentrarse en el pasillo de las películas románticas.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Qué me dices de esta? –Alice le puso en frente "Marley y yo". -. Creo que sería divertida…

En la portada aparecía Jeninffer Aniston y otro actor que ni conocía junto con un enorme perro blanco

-Mm no lo creo. Jacob me dijo que tenía mucho romance pero que el final era muy triste y que me haría llorar… -vi q agachaba la cabeza sonrojada.

Con que a Jacob veía películas románticas. Interesante…

Me acerqué más para poder oírlas mejor.

-Pues si tu "Jacob" te lo dice –me lanzó una mirada divertida ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-. De acuerdo. ¿y que te parece esta? –esta vez levantó "Orgullo y Prejuicio"

Enseguida noté como a Bella se le iluminaba la cara.

-Oh, esa supongo que estará buena.. he leído el libro-ja, cómo no-. Y es uno de mis favoritos..

-A mi me gustaría saber si te animarías alguna vez a ver el mundo más allá de los libros –no quería enojarla pero no podía evitar hacerlo notar.- por que además de ver una película clásica nos vamos más allá y vemos también una…. .-mi mirada se dirigió a un cartel que había por encima de sus cabezas ¡genial!- Una de terror.. El "Amanecer de lo Muertos" por ejemplo…. ¿Qué dices Bella, te animas?

Noté como ella tragaba y que sus ojos se abrieron asustados. No parecía gustarle nada la idea pero no iba a rechazar mi reto.

Se volvió de nuevo desafiante.

-No son de mi agrado estas películas pero te aseguró que no saldré corriendo si eso es lo que piensas. De acuerdo. Si Alice quiere…

-Será estupendo.

Oh, ya lo creo que si…

Ojala Emmet estuviera aquí. Seguro q se le ocurriría algo para asustar a la indefensa Bella…

...

* * *

_**Bpov**_

No sabía que hacer… no me pude negar al desafío. Pero tampoco quería tener pesadillas.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a pensar más en el tema me quedé anonadada mirando la casa que se hallaba ahora frente a mis ojos.

Guau! ¡No había imaginado que vivieran en un lugar tan apartado del pueblo y menos en una mansión!

Edward estacionó el auto en el garaje y pude notar que también había un jeep enorme ya estacionado ¿de quien sería?

Inmediatamente vi que él dirigía la mirada hacia su hermana.-

-Alice ¿no me habías dicho que los chicos estaban enfermos?

Ella sólo pudo poner su cara más inocente

-Fue una pequeña mentira. Pero no te enojes ahora. Lo hice venir así que no hay problema. Ah, pero aceptaron quedarse en casa sin alcohol. Y Jass ya tenía una llave de casa y por lo que veo no se tardaron nada.

-¿QUE?

-si, Eddie y Emmet tuvo que aceptar porque lo amenacé con ir de compras conmigo una semana… Y Jass, oh, él hará lo que yo quiera. Además no creo que quieran que vuelva pasar lo mismo que antes ¿verdad?

-pero te lo hemos prometido. Unas cervezas no harán nada malo…

-no lo sé Edward. Lo mismo dijiste la última vez…

Yo me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Quería salir ya de ahí…

Estaba harta de meterme en sus peleas. Ahora podía entender que era lo que había planeado Alice para alegrar a su hermano, aunque no parecía muy contento que digamos.

-mmm creo que eso se puede discutir adentro, ¿no creen?

Ambos me miraron asombrados como si se acordaran que yo estaba allí…

-ok de acuerdo. Supongo que ya habrá otra manera de entretenernos -de repente su mirada se volvió enigmática y hasta un tanto maliciosa-. Tal vez haya otras maneras de diversión ahora que Emmet está aquí…

Nos bajamos del auto y mi torpeza de nuevo hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Maldición!

Enganche la mochila con el cinto de seguridad y me tambalee hacia fuera cuando quise sacarla.

Me vi empujada hacia el jeep y comencé a resbalarme hacia el piso.

Cerré los ojos esperando a que llegara el impacto pero esta vez no llegó…

Repentinamente me vi sujeta por debajo de los brazos y me pude incorporar.

Pensé que Alice me había ayudado porque había escuchado su grito pero ella no podía ser tan fuerte..

Fui empujada contra el pecho de Edward, por supuesto que me atrajo fuerte contra él.

-Veo que eres la persona menos equilibrada que conozco –me susurró al oído y me sonroje.

Nerviosa pude notar como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me giré hacia él incomoda.

-Lo siento, supongo que no soy como las demás chicas que sales sin obligación. Admito que soy muy patosa. Ellas pueden mantenerse en pie con unos zapatos de taco diminuto mientras que yo no lo puedo hacer ni en zapatillas –bajé la cabeza más avergonzada aún si eso era posible.

¿Cuántas veces había hecho el ridículo en lo que va del día?

.¿Por que justo ahora a mi cerebro se le ocurría que debía abrir la boca?

-Eh… .-para mi sorpresa él me levantó la barbilla con la mano, obligándome a que lo viera a sus ojos brillantes como esmeraldas-. ¿En donde te guardaste ahora tu carácter indomable?

¿Acaso se estaba riendo de mí?

-No –al parecer entendió mi expresión rápidamente-. Solo digo que no tienes por qué rebajarte tanto.. No tienes por qué compararte con otras. Y a propósito.. Tu sonrojo es adorable… -sin más se apartó de mi, un tanto brusco y se fue de allí..

¿Por qué me hacía esto?

Alice no había dicho nada pero notar en su cara una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada. Ni una palabra..

-Ok, ya entendí

Ambas salíamos del garaje por una puerta que nos llevo hacia un salón majestuoso. En el centro había una escalera de mármol descomunal y al fondo se veían otras puertas y unos sillones junto con un plasma gigante. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que los Cullen podían llegar a ser tan ricos.. Me encogí de solo pensarlo…

¿Qué hacía yo en esa casa?

Dos chico nos esperaban junto a Edward apoyados en los sillones.

Antes de que alguien llegara a decir algo, Alice pegó un grito de emoción y se abalanzó hacia delante y se arrojó sobre uno de los jóvenes, el más delgado pude notar, porque el otro parecía tan grande y musculoso como un oso. Me intimidaba de sólo verlo y más con esa marcada sonrisa orgullosa

-Ay, Alice me haces daño… -se quejó el chico, seguramente Jasper, mientras lo rodeaba con las piernas, al parecer con todas sus fuerzas..

-Es que te extrañaba tanto… -para mi sorpresa, comenzó a besarlo sin ningún pudor; no parecía importarle estar siendo observaba, y más por su hermano..

Edward los miraba con una sonrisa ¿burlona?

El que suponía que debía ser Jasper también parecía estar emocionado de ver a su novia porque no dudo en corresponderla…

Yo no sabía donde meterme…

Ellos no dejaban de balancearse y Alice se había olvidado por completo de que yo estaba allí, en un salón con desconocidos.

-mmm Ali, no creo no creo que se la mejor manera de presentar tu lado oscuro a una amiga. Pensará que eres una pervertida – el que sospechaba que era Emmet habló y Edward sólo siguió sonriendo, aunque ahora pude notar una leve mueca de disgusto.

Su hermana puso los pies sobre la tierra y se volvió por primera vez avergonzada hacia mí.

-Lo siento Bella. Es que hacía tanto que no lo veía..

-Pero si ya lo has visto ayer en la escuela Alice ¿Qué tanto entusiasmo? –inquirió Edward aunque dio un paso en frente posando una mano obre los hombros de Jasper-. Yo, creo que mi hermanita es tu perdición, amigo. Debes controlarla, porque dentro de poco te dominará por completo esta pequeña duende.. –en un gesto cariñoso le revolvió el pelo a Alice, pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Muy gracioso, Edward. Ya veremos cuando estés con alguien a quien amar. Lo siento de nuevo Bella –agregó al ver mi expresión de perplejidad-. Este es Jass, mi novio –le puso una mano en el pecho-. Y el de más allá es Emmet, el novio de Rosalie. Chicos, ella es Bella.

Ahora pude observar más detenidamente a Jasper y pude notar que no distaba mucho de ser un chico "normal" en apariencia. Su pelo y ojos castaños igualmente era lo que más resaltaba junto con su sonrisa auténtica y deslumbrante.

-Hola Bella, creo que al fin voy a poder conocerte, un placer –me entendió la mano y yo la estreché estática, sin decir nada ¿por qué tanta simpatía?

Emmet no quiso quedarse atrás y se adelantó también.

-No te dejes engañar Bella. El Jass de Alice también puede ser algo que no es jaja

Sin previo aviso me levantó de y me dio un gran abrazo…

¿De donde sacaban tanta confianza?

-A mi también me agrada conocerte, Bella

Yo me quede aún sin saber qué decir, con la boca abierta (seguramente como una idiota) y sonrojada a más no poder. Si que eran raros estos chicos…

Emmet finalmente me soltó y yo pude observar sus juguetones ojos negros que se hallaban también ansiosos por mi respuesta.

-mmm. Hola.. Supongo que también estoy contenta de haberlos conocidos.. la verdad que no se que decir… -le dirigí una tímida sonrisa a los dos-. No entiendo por qué tanto entusiasmo la verdad, pero no voy a quejarme…

-Oh, Belita es que ya nos conocerás. Nosotros no hacemos nada sin involucrarnos al máximo. Y ahora que tú eres la nueva amiga de la duende y la futura compañera de Eddie debes saber a que grupo vas a pertenecer –Emmet nos dirigió una mirada cómplice mientras seguía sonriendo..

-Oigan. Esperen un momento… yo.. no se de que grupo hablan pero quiero aclarar que yo vine acá porque creí que sólo Alice y yo nos juntaríamos para hacer el trabajo de biología. Además quiero decir que Edward y yo no estamos juntos obligatoria mente…

-Si, ya lo creo –Edward me apoyaba por primera vez creo yo-. Que no ni se les ocurra andar diciendo comentarios por ahí, esto sobre todo va para ti Alice.. Digamos que no simpatizamos mucho… ¿no es cierto Bella?

Yo asentí sonrojada , más que nada avergonzada por la furia.

No era muy bueno que te dijeran que te desprecien en frente de varios "amigos" `pero no podía decir que lo apreciara… al contrario..

Era detestable, por más cuerpazo que tuviera.. ¿¡En que estás pensando Bella?

-Ya lo veremos, hermanito –agregó Alice dando saltitos sorprendiendo a todos-. No parecía que la odiaras hacía sólo cinco minutos cuando la abrazabas y le susurrabas al oído…

-¡Alice! –ambos la miramos horrorizados y por segunda vez pude notar como Edward también se sonrojaba.

Para colmo, Emmet, no pareció querer que ese detalle pasara desapercibido.

-¡Ah, picarones! Querían engañarnos…Jaja –me miró y yo quise desaparecer ahí mismo pero me sorprendió que rápidamente cambiara de expresión y se puso serio-. Esperemos Bella que no termines como las otras. Puedo ver que eres muy distinta a ellas y que le hagas asentar cabeza…

¿De que hablaba? Un momento…

-Ok, ya basta Emmet. Ya déjala. -¿Edward saliendo en mi defensa?-. Yo sólo quise ayudarla a que no sufriera un accidente, nada más..

-susurrando a su oído, ¿no? –al parecer Emmet no iba a cerrar el tema tan fácil…

Mientras, Jasper y Alice estaban contentos, lo que no me gusto nada porque la situación me ponía de los pelos. La estaba pasando mal y ellos disfrutaban…

Mi mal carácter, como diría Edward, salió de nuevo a la superficie.

-Oye Emmet, no quiero caerte mal ahora pero quiero que esto lo dejemos claro desde el principio. No se de qué hablas y no me compares con las "otras" que han estado con Edward –fue tan graciosa su expresión que casi me hace reír. Claramente no esperaba esta reacción mía-. Vamos a estar juntos solo en los trabajos y _solo _porque ambos deseamos algo en común: la maldita beca. No estamos en esto ni por casualidad ni por propia voluntad, créelo, así que por favor me gustaría que te ahorraras ciertos comentarios, por favor. No quiero pelearme con nadie pero debes saber que odio que se hable de algo (sobretodo de mí) sin conocimiento de causa, y creo que Edward ya lo ha notado, de eso no me queda duda..

Todos se quedaron estáticos, yo pensé que había jodido todo. Me había pasado.. Ellos no tenían la culpa de que estuviera más nerviosa de lo normal…

Edward para colmo volvía a mirarme hasta con enojo _de nuevo_.

Iba a agregar algo, a modo de disculpa, pero Alice por suerte se me adelanto…

-Ok, supongo que tienes razón. Se nos fue la mano- ella también parecía un tanto nerviosa.

-Lo siento, Bella. No quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo contigo. Es que a veces tomo las cosas demasiado en joda y … -Emmet se veía muy arrepentido, pero al fin de cuentas, no era para tanto…

-Ok, Emmet sin problemas. Igual creo que me excedí un poco. Hoy no es mi día… Demostré mas de la cuenta mi carácter indomable. Lo lamento yo también –intenté que las cosas quedaran lo mejor posible entre todos, y le dirigí una sonrisa tranquilizadora a él y lo mismo hice con Edward pero el no me la devolvió. Seguía serio

Pero no duro mucho la tensión por que Emmet no tardó en responder sonriente:

-Aunque debo admitir, Bella, que no esperábamos que tuvieras semejante carácter 'no hermanitos? -me sorprendió como se dirigía con tanta familiaridad a los demás-. Muy pocos se atreven a enfrentarme asi, aunque mi Rosie es una de las pocas que logra controlarme, ya la conocerás -¿acaso me había guiñado el ojo?

Decididamente no lo entendía..

Inconscientemente me sonroje ¿que más podía hacer? Esto era un caos.

Alice, al notarlo, decidió intervenir.

-Okis, de acuerdo. Dejemos esto acá. Vamos Bella que te muestro tu habitación. Ya debes estar cansada y con ganas de un ducha.. –me quede un tanto pensativa frente al cambio de tema que me descolocó, pero asentí con ganas porque quería relajarme un poco-. Luego Emmet, Edward y tu podrían ir al mercado para comparar algo para cocinar. Eso creo que mantendrá tu mente ocupada ¿Qué dices? A menos que quieras probar una de nuestras pruebas de cocina y morir en el intento..

Eso no me lo esperaba pero acepté resignada.

…

…

Media hora después salía de una ducha que logró tranquilizarme enormemente.

Por suerte había puesto en mi mochila, un conjunto extra de ropa, mas allá del pijama, que para mi consistía en un pantalón viejo de chándal junto con una remera de Charlie extra grande. Siempre me había gustado dormir lo más cómoda posible

No podía creer en la habitación que me había asignado Alice, era como si estuviera destinado a una princesa menos a mi.

Era enorme, toda pintada de un rosa pálido y cortinas lilas de encaje; También había un armario enorme.

Siempre había deseado dormir en una como esa.

No sabía de donde los Cullen podían sacar tanta plata.

Yo entendía que su padre era el director del hospital, de echo, yo a él, ya lo conocía de mis frecuentes visitas a su consultorio o la guardia, cada vez que me pasaba algo..

Pero no me lo imaginaba viviendo con tantos lujos.. De su mujer no sabía casi nada..

-Ah! ¿Qué te has puesto?

Me di vuelta sobresaltada.

Alice se hallaba mirándome con cara de horror

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? ¿Por qué gritas así?

-Es que… no puedes vestirte con esa ropa, Bella. No te favorece.. Ya se que dije que no te obligaría a nada pero.. ¡mírate!

¿Qué?

En ese momento llevaba un pantalón de jogging azul, y una remera de mangas largas verde.

Yo estaba cómoda, aunque debo admitir que me quedaban un poco grande. Era lo primero que vi para meter en la bolsa y no lo pensé mucho. Total, no tenia pensado ir a un desfile de modas..

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo ya te había dicho que no me gustaba la moda..

-Oh, pero no querrás salir así en frente de todos. Créelo.–sin darme tiempo a una replica, me sacó de la habitación y me llevó a otra al final del pasillo.

Era igual pero pintada de color verde claro.

Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar en el armario que parecía apunto de estallar de tanta ropa que tenía dentro.

-Déjame ver.. Rosalie siempre deja ropa aquí así que espero que sea de tu talla. Luego haremos algo con tu pelo que te quedará divino, ya vas a ver.

-No, Alice no pienso usar ropa de alguien que no conozco. Ni pensarlo. Ya me cansé de que no tome en cuenta lo que digo. No quiero esta vez.

No tenía por qué criticar mi forma de vestir. Yo ya le había dicho que no me importaba mi aspecto.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me enfrento…

-Tu te callas. Harás lo que te digo sin quejarte por una vez. Además me debes una porque ahora Tanner tendrá más en cuenta tu trabajo para la beca. Por fa.. no me hagas enojar –me miró tristemente, y hasta los ojos se le comenzaron a empañar..

Maldición, no podría negarle nada…

…..

Una hora y media después Alice me dejó mirarme por primera vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Yo no podía creer lo que veía.

Ella me había logrado transformar.. a pesar de las mil excusas que le quise dar.

Por suerte con Rosalie no había mucha diferencia de talle, porque sino Alice hubiera sido capaz de salir a comparar en las tiendas.

Era un poco ajustado el Jean desgastado, para nada a lo que estaba acostumbrada, y la remera azul también , con un escote que comenzó a escandalizarme..

El conjunto marcaba demasiado mis curvas (que para mi gusto eran muchas) pero no pensaba cambiarme de vuelta, sólo por no hacer enojar a mi amiga.

Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue mi pelo.

No podía ser el mismo que de hace un rato.. Ahora estaba completamente brillante, y liso, sin ningún signo de friss.

El proceso había sido una tortura pero debía admitir que había valido la pena..

Me di vuelta y le sonreía Alice que se hallaba radiante.

No era algo que quisiera hacer todos los días ni mucho menos… pero me estaba demostrando que podía mejorar un poco mi imagen solo con un poquito de paciencia…

_**Epov**_

¿Qué estarían haciendo ellas arriba?

Desde que me había sentado en la play junto con los chicos no le había prestado más atención pero ya eran las cinco y si Alice quería que saliéramos al mercado…

Decidí ver que sucedía así que me disculpe y subí las escaleras.

Cuando estoy por llegar a mi pieza, no puede creer lo que veía..

Una belleza andando se dirigí hacia mi…

¿de donde había salido? No había entrado nadie más.

Su ropa reflejaba lo perfecto que era ese cuerpo con curvas justo donde debería tenerlas.. y esos pechos que sobresalían, me dieron ganas de alanzarme sobre ella, como si fuera un auténtico hombre de las cavernas.

Ella no me había visto por que su mirada se hallaba sobre el suelo, y su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por su pelo castaño brillante.

Repentinamente, seguro que al notar mi respiración acelerada, volvió su cara hacia mi

¿un momento? ¿con lentes?

_**BPOV**_

No había esperado cruzarme con Edward tan pronto, no quería escuchar ningún tipo de comentario de su parte.

Aunque sabia que en algún momento llegaría.

-Oh, con que el patito feo aparenta ser un cisne…debo admitir que estas un poco mas presentable. Esto si que es inesperado.

Me sonrojé.

Con que ahí iban sus estúpidas acotaciones, la verdad que pensaba que diría otra cosa ¿acaso le parecía excesiva mi transformación? Un momento… ¿patito feo? ¿Yo? Sabía de sobra que no era bonita, pero que me compararan así...

-mmm no sé que por qué piensas eso. Yo sigo siendo la de siempre. Supongo que a tu manera seré la típica traga libros aburrida. Por más aspecto que tenga...

-Oye, se supone que era un cumplido lo que te dije.

-¿de verdad? ¿Y por qué ahora? Hasta ahora no me has dicho nada en mi favor. Perdóname si no lo tomé como tal –añadí un tanto sarcástica.

-No nos peleemos ahora ¿de acuerdo? Solo venía a ver por que no bajaban, aunque debo admitir que tu transformación valió la pena. Ahora si puedo presentarte un poco más orgulloso como mi tutora. Igualmente yo cambiaría esos horribles lentes ¿no sabes que existen los de contacto? –me sonrió maliciosamente.

-Eres… despreciable – levanté mi mano para lanzarle la segunda cachetada en lo que iba del día pero el me agarró fuerte el brazo.

-Ni lo intentes esta vez. No te dejaré que me hagas pasar el ridículo de vuelta. Ah, y por cierto, me duele admitirlo pero he descubierto que no eres para nada aburrida. Tu carácter es insoportable. No se puede decir nada que ya te enojas.

-Entonces déjame de provocar. Tú eres el único que hace que reaccione así. Además, tus modales también dejan mucho que desear.

-¿de verdad? ¿Por qué entonces con los demás actúas como una santa? Entonces "tu Jacob" debe seguirte siempre la corriente… Debe ser muy aburrido como novio –me largó todo con cierto desprecio y me liberó el brazo de un tirón

Me quedé estática. Jacob no tenía nada que ver con esto. Además ¿de donde lo había escuchado? El no era mi novio.

Ah, él había estado escuchando mi conversación con su hermana. Igualmente no se porque reaccionaba así.

No tenía por qué.

Me acomodé los lentes y le dirigí una fría mirada.

-No se porq metes a Jacob en esto. No lo conoces. Además no esperes que me comporte de otra manera diferente contigo, porque te lo has ganado. –Ya estaba harta de la conversación-. Tu mismo hace un rato me preguntaste donde estaba mi carácter indomable, como dices. Pues lo has logrado sacar al máximo.

Me di la vuelta y me giré hacia la puerta de mi habitación y entrando la cerré en su cara.

Me lancé de cabeza sobre la espalda

No me molestaba si había sido grosera y más siendo su propia casa.

Eso me hizo recordar que teníamos un trabajo (con Edward ahora) de biología para la próxima clase...

No pensaba salir de nuevo para preguntarle cuándo lo haríamos. Se reiría de mí. Además prefería hacerlo sola.

Después se lo pasaría.

Supongo que mañana me tendría que volver temprano para hacerlo en casa y así tener tiempo para ir a la Push en busca de Jacob. Realmente necesitaba de un amigo al que contarle todo lo que me estaba pasando.

Solo estaba allí porque Alice me lo había pedido y era imposible decirle que _no_ a alguien como ella...

Iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba ser su amiga, porque no cerraba la boca nunca, y todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor se lo contaba a todos.

Tendría que volver a hacerle recordar que no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero debo admitir que a pesar de todo era una chica muy dulce. No tenía malas intenciones en realidad.

Realmente había estado haciendo todo lo posible para que me sintiera dentro de un grupo de amigos, los suyos.

Y no me esperaba eso de nadie.

Emmet era demasiado impulsivo como ella también pero se notaba a lo lejos que jamás haría daño o traicionaría a nadie, a pesar de lo que se podía llegar a pensar de él por su cuerpazo.

Jasper, creo que era el tímido de todos, pero era bastante simpática y al parecer una paciencia de oro para soportar a Alice…

Ni se cuánto tiempo pase en la habitación, sólo sabía que no quería cruzarme con Edward por el resto del día.

Pero, mi querida nueva amiga, interrumpió mis pensamientos entrando de golpe en la pieza.

-Bella ¿Acaba de pasar algo con Edward? Parecía re enojado y se niega a salir de la habitación….-ja, por lo menos no lo vería por un rato-. Supongo que no querrá salir de compras así que ¿por qué no vas abajo que Emmet te está esperando?. Debo decirte que esta muy ansioso por que estén un rato a solas. Creo que quiere arreglar las cosas contigo, así que por fa no lo trates mal como a mi hermano ¿de acuerdo? Emmet es un amor…

Yo me di vuelta lentamente mientras procesaba todo lo que me estaba diciendo Alice; Oh, no quería hacer sentir mal a Emmet. No pensé que se había quedado tan mal a pesar de todo...

El mal carácter que me había sacado de adentro Edward con sus prejuicios había hecho que otros pagaran por mis errores de conducta. Era realmente odioso…

-Oh, lo lamento tanto Alice. Yo no quise hacerlo sentir mal a él. Yo... es que como tu sabes no es mi día y yo...

La verdad era que su hermano me sacaba de las casillas.

Ella se acercó dando saltitos hasta la cama, se sentó a mi lado y tomó una de las manos entre las suyas, mirándome sonriente.

-Ya arreglarás bien el tema con Emmet. Seguro que te perdonará. Pero ¿Qué te dijo Edward esta vez? ¡No me digas que no le gustó lo que traes puesto! Lo hice todo pensando en él. Pensé que así te vería de otro modo y quizá…. Ups..

-¿Qué tu qué? –Dios otra vez había caído en su trampa.

Esta vez fui yo la que salté de la cama alejándome de ella lo más posible. Ella sólo atinó a mirarme suplicante.

-Alice... ¿Qué tenías pensado? No... No me digas nada. Todo esto es un maldito plan tuyo porque crees que tú hermano y yo podemos congeniar ¿no es así? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no nos podemos ni ver? Recién me lo acabo de cruzar y me acaba de comparar con un patito feo, alegando también que ahora que estaba más _presentable _podría demostrarle a los demás que seré su tutora. El se avergüenza de mí, Alice ¿es que no lo ves? –me pase las mano por el cabello despeinándomelo nerviosamente. Ya no me importaba nada mi aspecto, sólo quería salir de allí rápido-. Lo lamento, pero no puedo quedarme aquí; Debería volverme a casa… El lunes pienso hablar con el director para…

-Oh, no. No harás nada. Y yo que tu dejaría de gritar de una vez porque Edward podría enterarse de todo. Su habitación es la que esta enfrente. –al ver mi cara agregó rápidamente-. Sí, Bella, debo admitir que yo ya tenía todo planeado para hoy. Quería que tu y mi hermano llegaran a conocerse… He estado observándote desde hace tiempo –no pude reprimir mi sorpresa ¿Alice vigilándome? Eso hizo que aumentara más mi bronca pero no alcancé a decir nada-. Pero primero debes saber que yo desde el principio quise más que todo ganarme tu amistad… Tu de verdad que me caes bien, creo que eres una gran persona, atenta, muy paciente, graciosa y sobre todo eres hermosa (aunque lo quieras negar bajo esas horribles prendas que llevas). No se por qué los demás del instituto no han querido saber más de ti. Yo, la verdad que no pensaba que tan rápido aceptaras ser mi amiga. Pensé que me tomarías como una loca, porque no recuerdo haberte hablado nunca en los demás años y de veras que lo siento...

-Un momento... Alice ¿Qué tiene todo que ver esto con Edward? Si estas haciendo que así te perdone más rápido. No me agrada para nada saber que me estabas espiando… ¿además como es que me estas observando? Cuando esta mañana hablamos no parecías saber _absolutamente _nada sobre mí. Hasta te has sorprendido que no haya conocido a tu hermano antes, y a los demás de la clase...

-Oh, no, por favor. Te juro que todo lo que me has contado de tí no lo sabia… pero de nuevo te digo, lo que te dije acerca de ser tu amiga es verdad. No quiero que te enfades más conmigo. Sólo te pido que me escuches un momento más y si así lo decides te dejo ir a donde quieras…

Yo sólo asentí, quería irme lo más rápido posible. No podía negarme a su carita de perro ahogado…

-Me he portado mal contigo pero debes saber que te he traído hasta aquí hoy porque al estar viendo tu conducta desde finales del año pasado. Me llamó mucho la atención cuando hablaste una vez con Tanya sobre un trabajo de química. Tu sola te enfrentaste a su grupo para preguntarle si le parecía bien que tu hicieras todo el trabajo. Dios, Bella, yo casi me muero al verte siendo aplastada por esa manada de yeguas. Tu sólo habías ido en son de paz con toda la buena onda y ellas te trataron como la peor basura; Debo admitir también que me diste mucha lástima verte salir de allí con las lágrimas a punto de caerte.

Yo casi me había olvidado de ese encuentro, cómo casi todos me trataban de la misma forma...

Ah, ahora recordaba de donde me sonaba el nombre de Tanya... Por Dios, ella si que había sido una perra conmigo…

No pude evitar sonreír levemente olvidándome de lo que estábamos hablando... Ja, de una manera hoy me había podido vengar de ella. Había estropeado de alguna manera su revolcón con Edward y hasta la habían castigado….

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, sí más que bien. Es sólo que me hiciste recordar de ese episodio. Yo ya no le daba importancia... No es la única que me trata así….-la miré fijamente ahora, volviendo a la realidad-. Pero hay algo que no entiendo... si desde ese momento comenzaste a "verme" de otra manera por así decirlo… ¿por qué justo hoy me vienes a hablar? Y perdóname si termino siendo reiterativa pero si tu admitiste que todo esto un plan para acercarme a Edward quiero saber por qué... si querías ser mi amiga no hacía falta meter a tu hermano en el medio. Estoy comenzando a creer realmente no anhelas mi amistad.

-No, Bella. No pienses eso. Yo sí quiero ser tu amiga, de verdad. Te hubiera hablado antes, de verdad que quise pero… a medida que iba conociéndote un poco más comencé a notar la maravillosa persona que eres, la amabilidad y todas esas características únicas que tienes; pero al mismo tiempo que veía a mi hermano desperdiciando su vida por ahí con cualquiera que se le cruzaba en el camino o con sus estúpidas bromas con Emmet.

-Entonces comencé a pensar que, aunque no lo quieras admitir aún, ustedes pueden llegar a complementarse. Tu eres lo que el necesita para salir adelante sin problemas, Bella. Yo creo que si le tuvieras un poco de paciencia…

- Alice...No sé en qué planeta vives pero, por si no te has dado cuenta _todavía _tu hermano no es santo de mi devoción y en estos momentos me importa un bledo su vida…

-Lo sé. Pero quiero terminar de explicarte todo ¿de acuerdo? Y al final vamos dejar de lado a mi hermano y continuar nuestra amistad si aún me perdonas ¿no crees que podría merecerme una segunda oportunidad? Sólo déjame por fa explicarte...

-De acuerdo.

No me quedaba otra opción. Me volví a sentar en la cama mientras ella se paraba frente a mí otra vez con su mirada suplicante. Parecía realmente arrepentida, así que estaba considerando seriamente perdonarla si ella me juraba mil veces que nunca más trataría de unirme a su hermano, ni que volvería a engañarme. Quería asegurarme que sólo quería mi amistad, no que fuera su cuñada… de sólo pensarlo me dieron nauseas…

-Me llevo mucho tiempo idear un plan para juntarlos, porque me fui dando cuenta de que ustedes ni se conocían, lo cual no jugaba precisamente a mi favor. He aprovechado esta noche, porque estaba segura de que mi hermano se quedaría en casa; como mis padres han salido, el no tenía pensado (o era lo que yo había entendido) salir algún lado. Generalmente si están mis padres, el sale junto con Emmet y Jasper pero yo creía que no sería capaz de dejarme sola. Yo le había dicho a Edward que capaz que Rosalie tuviera que viajar esta semana para ver a su madre. Pero al parecer se había olvidado, lo que no viene al caso. Pero menos mal que se me ocurrió al final llamar a los chicos: no iba dentro del plan pero no había otro modo que se me ocurriera para que él se decidiera por quedarse. La verdad que no esperaba que no fueran a llevarse tan mal –me sonrió-. Eso fue lo peor de todo. No puedo creer que te tratara tan mal desde el comienzo, ni que tú hayas reaccionado de esa manera. Aunque la verdad que no te culpo…

-Ahora, también debo hablar también de los puntos a mi favor porque no esperaba que, tratando de despejarse la cabeza de ti (o sí aunque lo niegues), fuera a buscar la compañía de Tanya. Lo que finalmente nos lleva al bendito castigo que yo aproveche todo lo que pude. Lo lamento si en ese momento fui muy egoísta… la verdad es que no me gustan que mis planes se salgan de lo esperado. Esto me había sobrepasado…-hizo una larga pausa para respirar. No conocí a alguien que hablara tanto como ella, ni tan rápido-. Pero he estado pensando en todo lo que pasó hoy y me di cuenta de que mi hermano también es un egoísta. Consigo que alguien, que no son nuestros padres, finalmente se digne ayudarlo y controlarlo para que consiga de una vez su maldita beca, y lo único que hace es despreciarte… -negó repetidamente con la cabeza -. He llegado ha admitir que ya es un caso perdido. Quiero decir.. ¡Mírate! –me señalo mirándome con incredulidad -. ¡Compararte con un patito feo! ja, realmente no sabe lo que se pierde por su maldito orgullo. Seguro que en estos momentos se debe sentir un idiota porque todo el instituto debe saber que tú vas a ser su tutora.. Pero eso porque no sabe la suerte que tuvo..

-Oye Alice, la verdad que ya me estás cansando de hablar de Edward. De verdad. –ya estaba harta y quería dejarle todo en claro de una vez antes de que comenzara de nuevo con sus charlas-. Si con decirte que te perdono dejas de hablar de él aunque sea un segundo, lo hago. Sólo debes prometerme que de ahora en más no intentarás hacer mas planes estúpidos a mis espaldas sin consultar ¿me has entendido? Yo.. La verdad que a pesar de todo me caes bien – ella me miró realmente sorprendida-. No cualquiera, ha tenido la _valentía, _por así decirlo, de invitarme a su casa y presentarme a sus amigos. A pesar de todos los engaños que pudieron haber detrás. Por que creo que ni Emmet ni Jasper sabían de tu plan ¿no?

-Oh, claro que no. No son capaces de mantener la boca cerrada. Pero Rosalie sí tenía una idea, y la verdad es que ella también estaba emocionada –entonces, repentinamente, comenzó a dar sus saltos característicos de emoción-. ¿Eso quiere decir que al final me perdonas? ¿ De verdad? –asentí sonriéndole-. Yo te juro, de verdad te lo juro, que a partir de ahora trataré de no meter a Edward en ningún otro estúpido plan. Si están destinados a estar juntos, supongo que lo harán por su cuanta a su tiempo-. Al ver mi cara de advertencia agregó-. Lo siento.. Era una broma.

De nuevo, sorprendiéndome se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un abrazo casi tan fuerte como el de Emmet.

…

No sabía que le sucedía a Edward ni me interesaba, pero él finalmente decidió que no quería acompañarnos al mercado por lo que tuve que bajar y encontrarme con Emmet que ya me estaba esperando sonriente (aunque pude notar que en su rostro se notaba cierta timidez).

-Wuaw Bella, estas preciosa ¿acaso eres tú? –me tendió la mano en cuanto baje los últimos escalones y yo se la agarré con fuerza al tiempo que me sonrojaba-. No me digas que nunca has recibido un cumplido... No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Si yo te digo que eres hermosa, por algo es, créeme. Sino, no tendría buen gusto para elegir novia, ¿no crees? –me guiñó un ojo de nuevo en plan juguetón y yo le sonría a modo de respuesta.

Había logrado levantarme un poco el ánimo.

-Eso ya lo veré en cuanto vea a Rosalie. Lo lamento pero todavía no logo recordar quién es...

Me miró fijamente y no dijo nada por unos segundos…

-Oh, nunca la olvidarás, de verdad te lo digo. Y espero realmente que le caigas bien porque sino puede llegar a ser bastante rencorosa y su carácter es indomable en esos casos; pero creo que ese es el único defecto que encuentro en mi bomboncito, además su cuerpo de muerte hace olvidarte todo-. Suspiró teatralmente.

Me causaba mucha gracia que él hablara así de su novia. Se veía tan tierno…

Yo hasta había olvidado el temor que le tuve al principio al ver su cuerpazo enorme. El era muy bueno, y yo lamentaba profundamente que se sintiera mal por yo haber sido tan brusco con él al principio.

-mmm. Oye Emmet, de veras siento mi comportamiento de hace un rato. No debía tratarte así, de tan mal modo. Te juro que no soy así siempre –lo miré de reojo mientras íbamos al garaje.

Alice a pesar de todo, también había decidió quedarse junto con su novio en la casa. Se había limitado a dejarme el dinero y la lista de las compras.

Esto no me había gustado al principio, porque Emmet igualmente todavía era un desconocido para mí, pero quería disculparme de una vez. Había sido muy grosera

Llegamos al enorme jeep que al parecer era suyo. Guau! Nunca me había fijado que semejante "autaso" hubiera estado en la escuela antes. Por dios, que despistada…

El se dirigió en la misma dirección que yo para abrirme la puerta del copiloto. Yo no creía que todavía existieran esos modos de caballerosidad…

-Bells, ¿no te molesta que te llame así, no? –asentí sin dudarlo-. Ya te dije que todo estaba bien. No te preocupes. Además yo no creo que me hayas y tratado tan mal. He sufrido cosas peor que tu mal humor, incluso de parte de Rose, así que déjalo de lado ¿de acuerdo? Además yo creo q Eddie es el culpable de todo esto ¿no?

Asentí de nuevo. _TODO _era por culpa de Cullen y de Alice también por supuesto...

El no dijo nada más pero me dejó y se fue a su asiento.

-¿sabes que pienso de todo esto? Creo que te parecerá muy precipitado todo esto, de hecho sólo ha pasado un día nada más desde que "nos conoces" –hizo un gesto con las manos como para remarcar las palabras-. Pero creo que tú eres muy especial, demasiado...

-mmm. No se a que te refieres con eso…. –otra cosa que odiaba era que hablaran tan crípticamente

-Oh, es verdad Alice es desde hace unos una especie de casamentera para su hermano ¿te llegó a decir eso? –oh, eso si que no me lo esperaba… otra vez sacaba a colación el tema de Edward.

-No, no llegó a esa parte,… ¿pero que tengo que ver yo? –en verdad si lo sabía pero era mejor no imaginármelo

-Oh, no se entonces si debería decírtelo, no quiero que te enoje pero tu creo que eres la más adecuada de todas las que ha traído a su casa... –la miré y pude ver que me dirigía una mirada de soslayo, mientras manejaba.

Realmente estaba empezando a enojarme de nuevo, pero no quería arruinar este "nuevo" comienzo con Emmet así que le seguí el juego como si no supiera nada.

-¿Oh, de verdad? ¿Y por qué crees q soy la adecuada? Un momento ¿Alice ha llevado otras chicas a su casa como a mí? –dios, esa duende si que era peligrosa….

-Sí, a Tanya, Jessica y otras… pero Edward las echaba a todas después de pasar una noche con ellas... no se si me entiendes –me puse roja de sólo pensar lo que él pudo hacerles... sentí horror y asco imaginándolo de nuevo con Tanya como en biología o peor…-. Pero el llegó a cansarse de eso, y le prohibió a Alice que volviera a buscarle pretendientes hasta que llegaste tú.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? – no me interesaba en absoluto lo q dijera… no veía la hora de despertar de este maldito día y ver que nada era real…

-Si, y la verdad que me sorprendiste. Tú eres, por ejemplo, la única que nos dirigió la mirada a uno de nosotros, la mayoría entraba la casa pegada del brazo de Edward, admirando la riqueza que los rodeaba o empezaban a chillar de la emoción. –hizo un gesto de desagrado mientras estacionaba en el único mercado del pueblo.

-¿y se supone que debería ser un halago? Lo lamento pero supongo que no soy como la mayoría de las personas, sobretodo las mujeres, que sólo piensan sólo en las grandes cosas riquezas y cosas así. Oh, y por favor dejemos de hablar de Edward por un rato ¿Si? Por fa… Ya suficiente que tendré que aguantarlo todo el año como si fuera mi propio alumno... No podré zafarme de su compañía por largoooooo tiempo así q mejor ¿por qué no vamos y compramos lo más rico que podamos encontrar para esta noche? Yo te pago un helado extra a cambio si quieres –le sonreí para darle ánimos y ya que estaba dejarle bien claro que de verdad quería dejar el tema atrás.

Él también me sonrió.

-De acuerdo lo que quieras pero antes déjame decir... que si que eres en verdad rara – lo miré inquisidoramente ¿yo rara? No era gran noticia para mi-. Sin ofender… pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio soporta todo lo que tuviste que soportar en todo este día? De ser totalmente irreconocible en la historia de un día para otro te acercas a Alice y le sigues la corriente en todo lo que te ha dicho… -me miró burlón-. Realmente que te creo cuando dices que no sabías nada de nosotros porque nadie le creería a esta altura que ella se juntaría con alguien sólo para estudiar…Te admiro en verdad...

-Yo lo que sí pude darme cuenta es que en verdad si que estoy loca… pero igualmente no creo que haya podido hacerle la contra a Alice en algo. Ya no me molesta. No podría hacer nada en su contra. Simplemente es demasiado insistente... ¿vamos por el helado entonces?

…


	9. Chapter 9

_**esta historia es de mis imaginacion, los personajes de S Meyer**_

_**perdon mis adoradas lectoras q no haya subido hasta recien.. hoy no tenia los cap en la compu con la que estaba :/ **_

_**gracias por sus rr y su apoyo! son lo mas :)**_

_**viky**_

* * *

_**E POV**_

Que desesperante que era esa niña.. Nunca creía que llegara a ser tan contestadora.

Cuando Alice me dijo que iba _ella _a casa nunca pensé qe sería así, realmente pensé que sería una rata de biblioteca solitaria y aburrida pero no esperaba tanto carácter encendido dentro de sí misma.

Pero creo que ahora veo en realidad que las intenciones de mi hermana son otras, estoy empezando a creer que en realidad desde el principio ella la trajo con la intención de comenzar de nuevo con su juego de las pretendientes…

Que ingenuo que fui... desde el momento en que me hizo prometerle que la invitariía al baile debería haber empezado a sospechar...

¡Maldición! Ahora que esta enojada conmigo de nuevo no se como lo voy a lograr…

No quería que fuera mi acompañante, por mas hermosa que pueda llegar a ser (si, no puedo negarlo) pero no quiero que haga el ridículo. Todos se reirán de mí, o lo peor... me tendrán lástima.

-¿Qué haces aquí pedazo de idiota? ¿Por qué no quisiste acompañar a Bella?

No pude evitar sobresaltarme ante la voz enojada de mi hermana. No... otra vez con lo mismo...

-¿Acaso quieres saber por qué? Pues pregúntale a Isabella porq estoy de ese humor. Realmente llegué a creer que sería más agradable.

-Pero no tendrías que haber reaccionado así con ella, con tu mal carácter reluciendo… - entró a la habitación como si fuera la suya y se sentó a los pies de la cama; Jasper apareció en la puerta y se quedó observándonos con los brazos cruzados, creo que esperando reaccionar frente a un ataque de Alice contra mi persona…

-Edward… -soltó el aire contenido-. Eres un completo idiota ¿de acuerdo? Así que deja de demostrarlo continuamente y se más agradable con Bella ¡Por el amor de DIOS! Además si mal no recuerdo tú tenías que invitarla al baile.. Si no lo haces.. Me veré obligado a decirles a papá y mamá lo que sucedió hoy en la escuela, cosa que tú quieres ¿no es así? Asi que más vale que lo consigas pronto… Oh, y si es posible esta noche, porque quizá el lunes varias personas quieran ir al baile con ella ahora que se volvió tan_interesante_

-Un momento ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –¿alguien querría invitarla?

-Hermanito, tienes cabeza de sobra…. ¿No te das cuenta de que con sus ridículas actuaciones ella atrajo la atención de todo el instituto? Y con la transformación que le hice, que gracias a mis habilidades le durará bastante tiempo, muchas mas personas se fijarán en ella.

Tragué saliva.. No podía permitirlo…Invitarla sería mi salvación con Alice.. Por el momento.

-Oh, ya veo entonces no tengo más opción ¿no crees?

-Yo no lo creo Edward, más te vale que seas amable con Bella y que hagas lo que mi duende te dice.. ¿O acaso piensas que sus amenazas son falsas? –Jasper maldito traidor

-De acuerdo. No mas peleas con Isabella siempre claro que ella no empiece. –Negué con la cabeza y me recosté en la cama dándole la espalda-. Ahora déjenme solo antes de que cambie de opinión.

…..

* * *

_**Bpov**_

Emmet era una persona maravillosa. Hasta llegué a tenerla tanta o más confianza que a Alice contandóle lo mas interesante que mi aburrida vida había sido hasta ese momento…

Pero nunca pensé que el llegara a ser tan gracioso.

Nunca pensé que mi torpeza fuera a causarle tanta gracias.. Él había impedido que en varias ocasiones me matara en el mismo supermercado o que me atropellara la gente mientra iba con el carro de las compras…

Todavía seguíamos riendo cuando entramos en el salón.

Sólo Edward estaba en el salón al parece mirando la serie de Dr House, mi serie favorita, o eso me pareció a mi..

Cuando nos escuchó llegar se volvió hacia nosotros y para mi gran sorpresa sonrió.

-Oh, por fin llegan. Tengo mucha hambre. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Yo me quedé estática y miré a Emmet interrogante y él sólo se encogió de hombros aún soriente.

-El día en que alguna vez entienda a alguno de los hermanos Cullen, te aseguro Bella que lo sabrás..

No pude lanzar otra carcajada y le pegué en el hombro juguetonamente y luego me giré hacia Edward. Emmet había echo que calmara un poco los ánimos, además si el intentara ser amable mucho mejor para mi porque no queria mas peleas idiotas en el día. Pero tampoco me iba a dejar pasar todas las que me hizo.

-De acuerdo. Ya que has mejorado de humor.. Supongo que yo también así que por qué no hacemos las paces pero esta ves ¿de verdad? No como antes… -de hecho creo que ni cinco minutos había durado la paz entre nosotros…

-OK, mucho mejor para mí.

Me ayudó con las compras y fuimos hacia la cocina..

Habíamos comprado todos los ingredientes como para hacer una fideos con salsa, tan como Alice me había pedido que quería comer, pero no debía haber dejado que ella hiciera la lista… se notaba que no sabía nada de cocina… ¿para que me servían cuatro docenas de huevos? ¿O una botella de salsa ya preparada? La gracia era preparar todo.. Cortar la cebolla, condimentarla…

-¿Dónde está Alice? – me parecía raro que no hubiera escuchado nuestra llegada.

-Mejor ni te gustaría saber.

Ambos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y lamente haber preguntado.

-Oh, de acuerdo.. –levanté la vista y no pude evitar mirar el reloj colgado para distraerlos y no notaran mi sonrojo-. OH, son las ocho y media.. mm supongo que tendría que ponerme a cocinar ¿no es cierto? ¿Quieren ayudarme? ¿O tienen otra cosa que hacer?

-De verdad… ¿quieres que te ayudemos? –Edward me miró como si estuviera horrorizado.

-jaja Eddie ¿acaso temes no poder hacerlo? No debes tener miedo.. Cuenta conmigo Bells. Yo te ayudaré en lo que quieras así podré a sorprender a mi Rose con un delicioso plato – Emmet me guiñó un ojo con picardía-. Además quiero evitar que te quemes o algo así..

Aperenté sentirme indignada.

-No te preocupes, tengo tanta experiencia en la cocina que ya dejé de tener accidentes desde hace rato.

-Eso espero.. –murmuró Edward y pude notar que ocultaba una sonrisa

….

-¿puedo probar Bells? Por fa.. Ya es tiempo.

No pude evitar lanzar una carcajada junto con Edward, su amigo se había vuelto muy impaciente ¿tan hambriento estaba?

-pero te dije que no… tienes que esperar un poco.. Están muy calientes..

-Es que quiero ser el primero que pruebe este plato. Además ya a la vista se ve tan apetitoso..

-Ya te prometimos que serás el primero.. Puedes controlarte un momento.. ¿Por qué no vas poniendo la mesa o llamando a los demás? –Edward no había dejado de sonreír en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la cocina y eso también me alentó a subir mi ánimo-.

Cuando quería podía llegar a ser tan amable y considerado…

Yo asentí ante sus palabras.

-Apenas este todo listo te llamamos.

-Mas les vale, sino lo lamentarán , lo prometo.

Me di vuelta hacia el fuego ahora revolver por última vez los fideo de la cacerola pero de repente sentí una pulsación en la frente.

Oh, no. Malditos dolores de cabeza.. Otra vez..

Edward notó enseguida que algo me pasaba y me tocó el hombro preocupado..

-Oye que te pasa ¿estas bien?

-Sí. Eso creo – Me acomodé los lentes y cerré los ojos apoyándome sobre la mesada uno segundos-. Deben ser uno de mis dolores de cabeza.. ¿No tendrás un analgésico u antiinflamatorio por casualidad? Necesito calmarlo antes de que se me haga peor..

-mmm ya veo… ¿siempre te pasa?

-si.. Desde pequeña.. Los doctores nunca me han dicho cual es la causa. Mi papá dice que es porque tengo demasiadas cosas por las que me preocupo y no debería pero yo no creo mucho en eso…

-mmm tal vez debería s ver a un especialista. Tal vez a mi padre. Hace poco hizo la especialidad en neurología. Espérame dos segundos que me fijo si tengo una bayaspirina ¿con eso te calma rápido, no es así?

Volví a abrir los ojos pesadamente y descubrí que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba… pero aún me miraba un tanto preocupado..

-Lo que sea de "Bayer" es bueno (N/A: Bayer, el laboratorio, siempre pone propaganda "es Bayer es bueno…" o algo así … XD yo no sé que haría sin las bayaspirinas….)

El sonrió levemente, y yo me volví, sintiendo otra maldita punzada para terminar de colocar toda la comida en la fuente ya para servirla y que Emmet dichosamente probara el plato del cual, al parecer estaba tan orgulloso.

-Aquí tienes –Edward me tendió unas pastillas amarillas , que al parecer eran analgésicos con un relajante muscular agregado, eso me haría sentir mejor-. Lo lamento pero fue lo único que pude encontrar en el escritorio de papá. Espero que sirva.

-Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias. Lo que sí, esto me dará sueño.. Pero no me vendría mal después de este día ¿no crees?

-Sí ya lo creo.. ¿Estresante no crees? Fue el día más loco de mi vida.. –sus ojos verdes brillaron con diversión.

-Ni que lo digas –no pude evitar sonreírle mientras tomaba un vaso que el mismo me tendió con agua para ingerir la pastilla.-. Oye… pareces que sabes un poco del tema.. ¿Puede ser que cuando llegamos estabas viendo DR House? ¿Te gusta a ti también?

Al rato estábamos hablando de uno de mis temas favoritos y se me olvido por completo mi dolor..

…

-¡Riquísimo! Bella eres una genia…

Yo me sonrojé ante tantos halagos. La verdad es que no era para tanto..

Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa comiendo y me sentía realmente extraña porque lo estaba realmente disfrutando.

-Oye Alice que películas tiene para después?

-Oh, una de terror y una romantica… creo

-Genial! –emmet parecía realmente encantado-A ver que tal eres Bells con las de terror…

Yo tragué saliva, había evitado pensar en eso hasta ese momento…

-mmm la verdad que no se si "El Amanecer de los muertos" sea tan buena pelicula. He visto los avances.. –Oh, gracias a Dios Jasper pareció entender mi mirada suplicante y horrorizada mientras los demás me miraban burlonamente: hasta Alice.

…

* * *

_**Epov**_

Yo sonreí en cuanto nos pusimos todos en el sillón para ver la dichosa pelicula de terror, habíamos elegido esa por mayoría. Y yo no lo lamentaba porque la cara de susto de Bella, aunque fuera por un rato, era encantadora

Sin embargo, tenía algo a su favor…

-No te preocupes que no puedes dudar mucho tiempo despierta… las pastilla que te di las elegí a propósito, no durarás en caerte dormida, lo prometo… -le susurré e el oído bien bajito, ya que estaba sentado al lado mío.

Alice Y Jasper estaban juntos en otro sillón y Emmet al otro lado de Bella, seguramente esperando el momento oportuno para asustarla en cuanto se presentara el momento según pude ver por su mirada ansiosa y pícara.

Ella se sobresaltó levemente cuando me esuchó.

Si por eso ya se asustaba…..No quería ni imaginarme el ataque que le daría si viera la pelicula.. Recién estaban en los títulos

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-pude ver desdel primer momento que no te gustaría ver esto¿ no es así? Además no creo que te haga mal descansar antes –además realmente me preocupaba su dolor de cabeza…-

Le sonreí y ella se sonrojó, lo pude notar a pesar de la tenue luz del televisor.

-Gracias

…..

Menos mal que funcionó mi plan.

Luego de diez minutos de sustos, luego de empezada la película, las drogas finalmente hicieron su efecto y Bella cayó rendida sobre mis brazos. Yo no dudé en abrazarla levemente.

Los demás no parecieron ni darse cuenta.

Yo creo que hasta ella se hubiera asustado más de los gritos que Alice pegaba cada vez que veía un zombi que de los mismos personajes…

Al terminar, todos finalmente notaron lo profundamente dormida que estaba Bella a mi lado y pude ver que mi hermana estaba por lanzar unos gritos de emoción, seguramente al ver la posición comprometedora en que estaba pero yo la calle con una dura mirada.

-shhhh ni se te ocurra ¿de acuerdo? Déjame llevarla a la pieza y mientras preparen la otra peli ¿les parece? Yo creo que ella necesitaba descansar.

-Si, es verdad. Se sentía un poco mareada en el super creo yo.. –Emmet miraba a Bella un tanto preocupado-. Ni me pude animar a asustarla. Además ella no me necesitaba para eso.

Yo le sonreí y tome cuidadosamente a Bella en mis brazos notando lo tierna que se veía con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Antes de que mi hermana o los demás dijeran algo más, me dirigí a las escaleras.

Nunca había pensado que esto terminaría así..

La coloqué suavemente contra la cama y no pude evitar notar lo enormes que se veían sus ojos a través de esos horribles lentes. No pude evitar la tentación y se los quité.

Tuve que ahogar una exclamación.

Dios, era tan hermosa….

Este había sido el día más raro de toda mi vida….


	10. Chapter 10

Se acerca la apuesta niñas ya verán :) si alcanzo ahora en un rato sino me quedo dormida en el intento :p sino mañana :D

Acepto quejas, sugerencias, ya saben :)

los personajes no me pertencen ( a S Meyer) si la historia q es de mi imaginación

…_._

* * *

_**Bpov**_

Ni ganas de levantarme.

Estaba tan calentita en la cama… No quería saber nada de ir a hacerle el desayuno a Charlie..

PUM PUM

-¡Bella!

¿Qué era tanto alboroto? ¿Y esa voz? Definitivamente mi padre no tiene esa voz tan chillona…

Me desperecé en la cama en busca de mis anteojos pero de inmediato me sobresalté.. Esa no era mi habitación.. ¿Dónde..?

OH… no podía ser que todo hubiera sido real..

Nunca me habían pasado tantas juntas: Alice, Edward, Emmet… Jasper .. Oh, nunca en mi vida había conocido a tanta gente en tanto poco tiempo a pesar de que al parecer había estado en la misma clase con ellos por años..

Me miré la ropa que llevaba puesta ¿por qué había dormido toda vestida? ¿Quién me había llevado hasta allí?

Edward… seguro que no puedo recordar nada por la pastilla que me dio.

Realmente si que eran buenas o es que estaba tan cansada que no lo había notado.. No efecto había sido inmediato y gracias a él no había visto la bendita película de terror, ya me estaba imaginando a Emmet asustándome y no quería pasar mas vergüenza por ese día.

Con Edward había sido suficiente pero ahora debo reconocer que había actuado por una vez bien. Creo que debería agradecérselo..

Pero espero que no me ataque con esos malditos cambios de humor que realmente ya me espantan…

Me fije en mi reloj y suspiré: recién eran las 7:30.. ¿porq a mi?

-¡Bella! ¿Puedo pasar? ¡Despierta ya! Tienes que venir a conocer a alguien..

Maldición ¿Qué manera era esa de despertar a alguien? Ja, aunque de _ella _no se podía esperar menos…

-Pasa, Alice es tu casa –finalmente me puse los lentes y a los dos segundos la tenía frente dando saltitos y saltando sobre mi cama; corrí mis piernas aunque con su peso dudaba que pudiera hacerme daño…-.¿como es que estas tan alegre a estas horas? ¿y a quien quieres q conozca?

Sus ojos ya brillaban de emoción. Al parecer se acababa de dar una ducha ya que su pelo corto resplandecían unas gotas que me salpicaron en cuanto negó con la cabeza.

-hay Bells nunca me hubiera esperado que fueras tan perezosa…. Como puedes dormir tanto.. ¿Es que no ves la hora? Hay que aprovechar el día al máximo. Ah, nunca me hubiera esperado que estuvieras de malhumor, supongo que para la próxima lo voy a tener en cuenta. Pero primero lo primero.. ¡Buenos días! –se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio uno de sus fuertes abrazos.

-Oh, veo que yo he comenzado mal ¡Buenos días para ti también entonces! –apenas había alcanzado a darle una palmas torpes en la espalda cuando ya de un gran salto se había parado al lado de mi cama-. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué cosa? –iba decir algo más pero se me quedó mirando extrañada,

-¿Cómo qué cosa? Estar a sí tan fresca a esta hora de la mañana.. Encima un sábado..

Lanzó una carcajada.

-No sé. Supongo que de costumbre, aunque debo de admitir que soy un poco hiperquinetica. –ja ¿un poco nomás?-. Nunca me gustó dormir demás porque considero que es tiempo perdido..

¿Tiempo perdido? Un momento.. dormir es lo mejor que hay en el mundo. ¿cómo podía ella pensar eso?..

-Si tu lo dices… ¿Pero oye dime a quien quieres que conozca?

-AH, cierto.. para eso venía… es que Rosalie esta a punto de llegar. Su madre se repuso enseguida así que no veía la hora de volver. Debo reconocer que a ella no le gusta mucho la idea de andar en hospitales…Jasper también está contento con eso por supuesto. Te dejaré un poco más de ropa de ella mientras tu vas al baño, total me queda de pasada. Oh, y no te molestes en negarte, ya has visto como te ha mirado mi hermano ayer, te queda de maravillas y no creo que a Rose le moleste –agregó rápidamente al ver mi cara- Hace mucho que no usaba lo que tienes puesto.

Me mataba cuando hablaba tan rápido y de tantos temas a la vez….

-OK lo que tu digas. Pero antes dime algo… ¿Quién me trajo anoche? Porque no recuerdo como llegué hasta aquí..

¿Para que habré preguntado? Antes de irse sólo me lanzó una mirada respaldeciente y dijo:

-Pregúntale a Eddie, lo sabe mejor que nade…..

¡Maldición!

…

Sin quedarme otra opción me dirigí al baño compartido que había en ese piso...

En el baño me miré en el espejo… ¡que cara de demacrada por Dios!

Todo mi cuerpo resaltaba el cansancio que tenía pero milagrosamente, dentro de todo, mi pelo se destacaba de lo brilloso que aún estaba; si no fuera por Alice por supuesto...

No pude evitar bostezar con ganas. Odiaba realmente despertarme temprano,.. Aunque quizás la mayoría no me creyera.

-¡Pero que bocaza tienes!

Me asusté tanto que no pude evitar dar un salto, lo que por supuesto que le dio la oportunidad a Edward para lanzar una carcajada.

Giré para verlo pero me quedé estática; al parecer acaba de salir de la ducha porque sólo llevaba puesto una toalla atada a la cintura lo que hacia más evidente si eso era posible sus magníficos músculos…

¿Cómo no había notado su precencia antes?

Uh…. Todas las cosas que pensaba decirle se me quedaron trabadas en la garganta y no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras el me miraba con esos ojos verdes brillando mas que de costumbre

-Y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Eh? –me quedé desconcertada, por la falta de contexto... ¿Qué se suponía que quería hacer?-A ti que te parece… estaba tratando de despabilarme un poco pero gracias al susto que me diste lo has logrado de una...

-jalaj esta bien lo lamento… te dejo nomás entonces que te tranquilices –antes de que llegar a decir nada se volteó para irse pero no podía dejarlo así sin mas…

-Oye –lo agarré del brazo -. Muchas gracias por lo de anoche. No me da gusto reconocerlo -y menos ante ti, pensé internamente.- pero me hubiera muerto de miedo... y literalmente lo digo... así que gracias –tragué saliva muy muy nerviosa; no sabía con que me iba a encontrar como respuesta.

-De nada supongo… ummm ¿necesitabas algo más? –ni se había girado para mirarme y yo tampoco lo había soltado.

-Sí… quería saber si habías sido tu quien me llevó a la noche a la habitación… como podrás ver no me acuerdo de nada –aunque no sentía su mirada me sonrojé _de nuevo-. _si lo hiciste bueno pues muchas gracias de nuevo…

-Sí, fui yo… no tienes nada que agradecerme… lo hice por tu bien... creo yo…

Sin decirme nada más se fue dejándome _muy _pensativa ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

….

Encontrarme con Rosalie no había sido lo que me esperaba. Definitivamente no le caí nada bien…

Apenas la vi y no pude evitar fijarme en su notable belleza: era una rubia escultural de ojos azules... ¿Cómo había podido decir Emmet que yo era bonita comparándose con su novia?Obviamente no estaba en sus cabales...

Al parecer tomó como demasiado escrutadora mi mirada porque sus ojos directamente me lanzaron una mirada de furia…

-¿y tu que me miras? Eres Isabella no así? –me miró con detenimiento a su vez mientras su hermano y los demás estaban detrás de ella; me sentí totalmente aislada. Edward no había bajado de su habitación.

-Oh con que Alice te ha prestado mi ropa.. Y por lo visto te queda demasiado bien.. Ahora lo que yo me pregunto es con que derecho te crees de ir y aceptar algo que no es tuyo… -me quise morir ahí mismo.. Se suponía que ella no se enojaría… Alice me lo había dicho… - ¿demás con que derecho te crees de ir andando por la casa como si nada, como si fueras uno más de nuestro grupo? –repentinamente se giró a ver a Alice que la miraba entre horrorizad y enojada-. te dije desde el principio que no la iba a aceptar siendo quien era…

-ummmm yo.. Lo siento.. No quería molestar a nadie.. Yo sólo….

-No te preocupes, ya lo has hecho…

-¡Rosalie! Esa no es la manera de hablarle a Bella…

-Ni te atrevas a defenderla Emmet ¿no ves que es otra simple pretendiente de los poderes de Edward? Con esos aires de virgencita que tiene… No me vengas que en UN solo día les pudo tener tanta confianza si ella siempre fue nada mas que la nerd del colegio…

Realmente se iba a armar una gran pelea… pude notar que Alice y los demás iban a contestar pero no quería saber más nada. Si pensarlo más me giré y salí corriendo por la puerta principal sin poder contener las lágrimas..

Me había sentido tan mal sus acusaciones que ni había podido defenderme. Además me acobardaba enfrentarme a semejante mujer. No era nada comparada con ella..

Salí al patio y sin pensarlo empecé a correr sin rumbo.. Hasta que me di cuenta de que sin quererlo me había adentrado en un bosquecillo que suponía haber visto sobre uno de los costados de la mansión….

Magnifico.. Lo que me faltaba.. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Me puse contra un árbol y no pude evitar estallar en llanto. Estaba todo tan oscuro…

Y Charlie ni siquiera me había llamado para ver como estaba…..

…


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**..

Las horas pasaban y el viento parecía irse junto con ellas.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero escuche que una voz me llamaba a lo lejos

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella, despierta!

Sentí unos sacudones y me desperté bruscamente.

Edward se hallaba agachado a mi altura y me miraba muy preocupado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así de la casa? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que podrías perderte? ¿Eres idiota? Realmente empiezo a dudar en estos momentos de tu hablada inteligencia –ahora ¿también el se enojaba conmigo?

-¿Para que viniste a buscarme entonces? Ya me cansé de ustedes. No quiero intentar encajar mÉs en ninguno de sus grupos –los sollozos no tardaron en llegar-. Ni tu ni Rosalie me quieren .. Y seguro que Alice, Jasper y Emmet me tiene lástima porque…fue demasiado para mi en un día… ¿es que acaso no lo ven? Yo jamás había esperado que ustedes me hablaran algún día…. Como habrás notado ni sabía quién eras hasta ayer… y me duele mucho que crean que vine sólo para beneficiarme de algo…. No creo que me merezca. no…

No pude continuar más porq me ahogaba en mi llanto y me volví a rodear las piernas con los brazos. Mire un segundo hacia arriba y pude notar que estaba muy oscuro el cielo, como si hubiera ya anochecido.. ¿tanto tiempo había estado perdida?

-Como yo decía… realmente si que eres tonta, _Bells _– antes de que pudiera llegar a decir algo más el se abalanzó sobre y me _abrazó.._

-Por favor no vuelvas a asustarme así…..

No salí de mi asombro… ¿Edward abrazándome? OH, sus brazos eran tan fuertes y caliente alrededor de mi cuerpo helado…

No pude evitar acurrucarme contra él y también me abrasé para poner mi cara sobre su hombro. Lo único que quería era sentirme confortada.. aunque sea un segundo…

-perdón…. No debí huir así.. –levemente subí mi cabeza un poco para poder llegar a mirar sus ojos que apenas se notaban brillando en la oscuridad que cada vez era más cerrada-. perdón por soltarte esas cosas que te acabo de decir… No era el momento..

-shhh – me sonrojé en cuanto puso un dedo suavemente sobre mis labios..estábamos tan cerca uno del otro….- Creo que en algún momento tenías que hacerlo, descargarte, y me alegra haber sido yo con quien lo hicieras; me has sacado varias dudas sobre tu persona…- no entendía eso último pero lo dejé pasar por el momento-. Pero creo que lo que tenemos que hacer es llevarte a tu casa… no quiero que el jefe Swan después me reprima por esto… realmente se veía muy preocupado cuando fuimos a tu casa hace un rato…

- ¿qué? ¿fuiste a mi casa? ¿hablaste con mi padre? ¿Por qué?

-Bella ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasó desde que saliste de casa? Hace como medio día que estábamos buscando… tuvimos que ir a buscar a tu padre para que nos ayudara en la búsqueda. Realmente nos asustaste mucho. Rosalie está que explota de los nervios..

No podía creer en el lío en el que estaba…

-Oh, seguro que Charlie debe estar muy preocupado…

-Si, lo estaba yo creo que pensaba que era el culpable… y por un segundo pensé que me pegaría un tiro con su escopeta…. Pero gracias a Alice se tranquilizó él enseguida se puso en contacto con unos amigos que tiene en La push ¿puede ser? Para que te buscaran también….

-oh, no puedo creerlo… Dios, me matará….

-No, si llegamos más tarde de lo que ya es… vamos –me ayudó a pararme y vio que estaba re entumecida por estar tantas horas sobre el suelo húmedo y no dudo en sacarse su chaqueta para ponérmela en mis hombros.

Sólo llevaba una remera debajo y casi me muero ahí mismo al notar de nuevo sus músculos…

¡maldita sea.. en que estaba pensando…!

…..

El auto de Edward por suerte no estaba muy lejos y yo no pude creer en todo lo que había corrido sola..

Me podría haber pasado tantas cosas…

Él me pregunto si quería pasar a buscar mis cosas a su casa antes de ir a la mí pero yo negué. Quería volver de una vez y tranquilizar a Charlie..

Cuando estacionamos en la vereda no pude evitar notar algo: mí apreciada camioneta estaba estacionada en la puerta. Lo que significaba que Jacob estaba en casa…

Si Jacob estaba en casa eso significaba que los demás amigos de mi padre de la Push estaban también.

Por Dios, que vergüenza…

Me giré para mirar a Edward dubitativamente.

-mmm creo que estaría bien que me dejarás aquí.. No se cómo podría agradecerte ¿hay alguna manera en la que yo o mi padre podamos compensarte? –me sonrojé estaba cada vez más en una posición mas débil con Edward pero la culpa era totalmente mía.

El me lanzó una mirada en la que demostraba que estaba ¿ofendido?

Sentía hasta cierto resentimiento de su parte.

-¿Acaso me tomas el pelo? Yo me enfrentaré a tu padre contigo. De algún modo siento que fui uno de los responsables. Yo intuía los modos que podría llegar a tener Rosalie.. Lo lamento, -yo iba a replicar pero en continuó-. Quiero asegurarme de que llegues en pie al salón de tu casa; no vaya a ser que te caigas en el porche, como ayer a la mañana..

Ayer a la mañana… sonaba tan lejano…

Un momento. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Por su repentina sonrisa pude ver que sí.

-Oh, entonces lamento que te haya tocado como tutora. Supongo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi torpeza y mal carácter.

Para mi sorpresa lanzó una carcajada.

-Si no me queda más remedio… Mientras no saquemos nuestras fieras de adentro supongo que podremos llevarnos bien. Ah, y ya que estamos, si quieres compensarme por mi rescate siendo mi compañera de baile en la fiesta de la semana que viene… ¿Qué dices? –sus ojos brillaron deslumbrándome.

-¿QUÉ? –me sonrojé profundamente-. ¿Qué… cuál baile…? ¿No se supone que debería ser a fin de año? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Shhh -de nuevo me puso un dedo en los labios- No sigas. No se porq pero ya no me sorprende que no estés enterada de algo ¿Es que no viste los carteles por toda la escuela? Bueno, supongo que te daré algo de tiempo para que lo pienses.. ¿Ahora vamos a dentro? No quiero que tu padre tenga más pensamientos asesinos en mi favor.

Asentí con la cabeza en una nube y profundamente sonrojada ¿de verdad había escuchado eso?

Se me daba por sospechoso que estuviera tan amable pero no iba a desperdiciar una _NUEVA _oportunidad de empezar bien as cosas.

* * *

**Epov**

Por fin me había tirado un lance para invitarla.

Aunque debía admitir que cada vez me gustaba me entusiasmaba más la idea porque seguramente ahora estaría en deuda conmigo. Yo lo único que quería era asegurarme que Alice dejara de amenazarme con contarle todo a nuestros padres. Pero ahora me estaba planteando que pensarían los demás si llevara a la persona menos pensada? Además, de última, iba ser una compañera más interesantes que Tanya o el resto de las rubias oxigenadas.

Pero debía admitir que era un peligro lo que había echo esta mañana. Todavía no comprendía como Alice o Jasper no la defendieron de Rosalie.

Además se sabía que no estaría del todo bien ella después de haber ido a visitar a su madre…

Emmet por lo menos había tratado de frenarla por qué sabía que después podía arrepentirse pero el daño ya estaba hecho..

Pero yo también me sentía culpable porque tendría que haber bajado antes sabiendo lo que podía pasar

No, había visto sólo cuando ella había salido sollozando de la casa; y fue tras ella pero no la pude seguir.

Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo; estaba seguro de que no conocía nada de los alrededores.

Además con lo patosa que era ¿Cómo iba a hacer para seguir corriendo sin caerse?

La alegría que me dio al encontrarla fue tan inmensa que no me importo nada demostrársela. Realmente también me seguía culpable por lo que le había pasado más las acusaciones que ella me había echo…

Si ella pensaba que estábamos locos tenía toda la razón.

Por lo menos por mi parte no había recibido el mejor de los tratos desde el comienzo.

Pero tanto ella como yo, pude descubrir, teníamos caracteres parecidos; y no podíamos evitar explotar ante la mínima provocación.

Lo que hacía que me llamara cada vez más la atención que no haya respondido a las acusaciones de Rosalie.

También comenzaba a notar cada vez más cosas sobre su vida: su padre.

…_flash back…_

-Alice ¿estas segura de que tenemos que hacer esto? Podemos seguí buscándola.

-No me digas lo que esta bien ahora, Edward. No nos queda otra opción. Los demás mientras siguen buscándola en estos momentos. ¿Qué mejor que avisarle a su padre? Gracias a Dios es el jefe de policía. Seguramente va a poder hacer más que todos nosotros juntos. Además fue mi culpa por no poder pensar antes de hacer las cosas. …-se encogió en un sollozo y yo sólo pude con un brazo sobre sus hombros consolarla mientras continuaba manejando hacia la casa de Bella.

-No te preocupes Ali. Tu no tienes la culpa de todo –la abrasé tanto como pude, comenzaba a comprender su angustia.

El jefe Swan salió inmediatamente, seguro que al reconocer mi auto: _lamentablemente _ya me tenía bastante fichado por mis estupidos errores del pasado que, aún ahora, me costaban bien caros.

Charlie Swan era un hombre de estatura mediana, pero azabache, rostro más bien pálido como el de su hija; pero lo que más demostraba el parentesco eran sus redondeados ojos castaños.

En ese momento parecía realmente alegre.

-Hola. ¿tu eres Alice, no se cierto? Edward –lanzó un solo asentimiento con la cabeza y eso fue todo su saludo pero a mi por una vez no me importó-. Bella esta con ustedes ¿no es cierto? La verdad que no sabía cuánto la extrañaría… como no es su costumbre salir.. yo..

Mi hermana no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre él, y lo abrazó fuerte.

-Oh, Charlie, Charlie. Lo lamento.

Él se quedó estático un momento como una estatua y sus manos se endurecieron alrededor de Alice mientras la apartaba lentamente; sus ojos habían perdido todo brillo.

-¿Qué? ¿Le pasó algo a mi Bells? Tu- me señaló acusador-. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? Dime. Ya me sonaba medio raro que alguno de ustedes la invitara. Ella lamentablemente no tiene muchas amistades. Pero tendría que haberme dado cuenta de sus intenciones en cuanto supe que sus padres no iban a estar…

Sin esperármelo esta vez el intentó abalanzarse pero yo lo detuve con ambas manos.

-Por favor. Dejemos de lado los malentendidos ¿de acuerdo? Tiene que ayudarnos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Dónde está mi Bella? Me dijo que se iba a su casa. Ayer, preocupada comos siempre me llamó para recordarme dónde estaba pero yo…

-Bueno, pues.. esta mañana tuvo una especie de malentendido con una de nuestras amigas y salió corriendo hacia de la casa, hacia los bosques..

-¿Qué hizo que? –me agarró por los hombros con una mano y juro que la otra la vi a cercarse hacia su arma. ¿me pegaría un tiro? ¿sería capaz?

-¡Jefe Swan! ¿Qué hace? Edward no tuvo la culpa –en estos momentos era cuando más amaba a mi hermanita, aunque, sin ella claro que jamás me habría metido en este lío-. A Bella puede que no le haya pasado nada. Tal vez si usted nos ayudara podremos encontrarla pronto. Por favor, Bella en estos momentos necesito de su apoyo. Está perdida y mientras sigamos buscando antes de que me anochezca mejor. Por favor deje a mi hermano. Si estuviera algo que ver le aseguro que no estaría acá con nosotros: yo misma me hubiera encargado. Hace poco que conozco a su hija pero puedo asegurarle que llegué a tenerle cariño en este tiempo.

Alice ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo.

Yo levanté dubitativamente para ver la expresión del jefe Swan y para mi asombro sus ojos se veían un tanto _humedecidos_

-¿Quién no querría a mi Bells? –finalmente me soltó y se giró hacia mi hermana; pude respirar en paz pero me conmovía los sentimientos de Charlie-. Debo reconocer que si Bells no te hubiera tenido algo de confianza en ti Alice no hubiera ido a casa. Ella es muy reservada así que supongo que si lo hizo yo también. Con tal de que esté bien, lo que sea.. Pero si descubro que tú, Cullen tuviste algo que ver , no dudaré en usar la escopetaque tengo en el salón –me señaló con el de dedo-. Y lo digo por tus repetitivas detenciones. Pero puedo perdonarte ciertas cosas por ser amigo de tus padres pero si le pasa algo a mi Bells. ¿No se supone que eras el que estaba a cargo de su hermana?

¿Por qué estaba en contra conmigo?

…_..fin flash back…_

_._

Y aquí estaba de nuevo a punto de enfrentarme por segunda vez con el padre de Bella. Nunca había notado que pudiera llegar a ser tan posesivo con su hija.

Si ella tuviera un novio, pobre de él.

Bella me miró un tanto asustada también, mientras salíamos del auto y yo no pude evitar tomarle la mano con fijeza; como lo esperaba se sonrojó.

-Perdón por lo que te he hecho pasar. Desde ayer sólo te he provocado molestias ¿no?

-No te creas -le susurré-. Ahora que lo pienso, realmente fue un día interesante, aunque agotador.

Sus ojos brillaron detrás de sus lentes y me dieron unas ganas de quitarlos para poder admirarlos mejor.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la rodeé con un brazo por la cintura y la giré hacia el porche.

Habíamos dado dos pasos cuando…

-¡Bella! –la puerta de la casa se abrió de repente cegándonos repentinamente frente a tanta luz.

Una gran sombra tapada la entrada.

-¡Bella! –la figura se abalanzó corriendo hacia nosotros antes de que alguno reaccionara y alejó a Bella de mi lado abrazándola tan fuerte que la levantó por los aires.

Me alejé un poco finalmente entendí que lo que me había arrebatado a Bella era _un chico._

Un chico , alto, moreno, de pelo bastante largo, atado en una coleta. Debía ser de La Push por sus rasgos. Sus ojos eran bien negros y claramente demostraban alegría.

-Oh, Bells. Que bueno que estés bien. Sana y salva. Ya estaba con los pelos de punta yéndote a buscar de nuevo. –la apoyó en el sueldo frente a él y la inspeccionó con la mirada.

Eso no me gusto nada. Ella ni siquiera se sonrojó y le sonreía ¿ya estaría acostumbrada a esas miradas _tan _escrutadoras? ¿Quién era ese tipo? Además me estaba ignorando..

-Callete Jake. ¿es que no ves que estoy bien? Me perdí, nada del otro mundo. Si no fuera por Ed… .-pude ver cómo ella iba a girar hacia mi pero Jacob (ya recordaba claramente quién era…) la volvió a abrazar…..

Cuando finalmente entramos en la casa pude notar que solamente llevaba puestos unos jeans gastado y el calzado; sin remera

¿quién se creía que era?

_**...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**BPOV**_

-Jake ya basta. Tranquilízate por favor. No te preocupes que estoy perfecta. Sabes que odio q me hagan esto. Ya déjame ¿de acuerdo? – no me gustaba que me abrazaran tanto en frente de Edward ¿Qué pensaría de mí? –¿Dónde esta Charlie?

-En la cocina, vamos. Tiene que verte, está loco.

Comenzó a arrastrarme con un brazo pero con toda mi fuerza lo frené.

-Espera. ¡Edward! Dijiste que estaríamos aquí conmigo. Tienes que lograr que mi padre quite la amenaza de encima. ¿no crees? –lo miré suplicante al verlo parado en el umbral y con expresión tosca-. Vamos, no desperdicies tu oportunidad de ser el héroe frente al jefe Swan –le guiñé un ojo y le sonreía.

Como esperaba él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-mmm Bella ¿estas seguro de esto? Si no fueran por los Cullen, no te hubiera pasado nada –vi que miraba amenazador a Edward ¿por qué?

-Jacob.. No digas eso. El fue el que me rescato…

-¡BELLA!

Antes de que llegara a decir algo más mi padre , sin esperarlo se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un abrazo màs fuerte que el de Emmet y Jacob juntos si eso era posible.

-Oh, Bella. No me hagas esto Nunca más. –me apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro ¿acaso lloraba? ¿Charlie? Oh Dios…..

No pude evitarlo y también me lancé a llorar. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría.

Que él se hubiera preocupado tanto por mí..

Jamás pensé que se fijaría en mí.

Rodee su cintura con los brazos, sin importarme los demás.

-Lo.. lo siento papá. No debí preocuparte sin razón., de verdad –mas sollozos.

-Hija, realmente fue una estupidez lo que hiciste ¿me entiendes? –me miró fijamente a los ojos-. No se que es lo que te ha impulsado a huir justo al medio del bosque ¿acaso no te he enseñado que es mejor enfrentarse a los problemas que esquivarlos?

…**...**

**EPOV**

Ah, por lo menos de ahí sé de donde sacó su carácter..

…**...**

**BPOV**

-Tienes razón. Además, fue una estupidez. No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo. –apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho y él me atrajo más hacia él.

-No, no te preocupes. Yo me voy a asegurar de que así sea. No saldrás nunca más a la casa de nadie sin mi permiso.

-¿qué? –levanté la cabeza de golpe. No me moría precisamente por salir ahora, pero por lo menos esperaba poder ir a la casa de Alice para disculparme por todos los problemas que les había causado; incluso deseaba hacerlo con Rosalie.

-Porque… mira.-sus ojos brillantes se giraron hacia Edward que nos miraba fijamente al igual que Jacob-. Si no hubieras ido a la casa de Cullen no te hubiera pasado nada.

-¿qué? –Edward y yo exclamamos al mismo tiempo esta vez

-Es verdad, Charlie. Si yo fuera usted no lo haría.-el maldito traidor de Jake le dirigió una mirada de autosuficiencia a Edward-. Bella no necesita amigos. Conmigo es suficiente. Además nunca le paso nada conmigo y lo sabe.

-Tienes razón, hijo…

-Oigan un momento.. Yo no tuve nada que ver con que Bella fuera casa; Alice la invitó. ¿Además por qué esos prejuicios hacia mí? –Edward se había enojado, esta vez con razón.

-Es verdad. El no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Fui yo la idiota que huyo cobardemente- ¿pero quienes se creen que son para decidir adonde puedo ir? Además Edward fue quien me rescato, papá.

Charlie ahora parecía asombrado.

-Oh, con que fue Edward –asentí con firmeza.- Entonces supongo que me tengo que disculpar…. –se giró a mirarlo pero sus ojos no demostraban par nada lo que sus palabras demostraban.

-Si soy sincero, me gustaría que dejara de amenazarme con las armas para la próxima vez que venga…

Nadie entendía a qué se refería.

-Oh, lo siento. Pero ya que estamos, Bells, quería decirle a tu padre que por más que te prohíba ir a casa. Yo si podría venir aquí a estudiar ¿no crees? Después de todo eres mi tutora..

Yo me quise morir allí mismo.. que vergüenza.

Pero pude notar que en realidad era un truco de Edward para poder vengarse de los prejuicios de Charlie; mientras los demás nos miraban sorprendidos.

-Sí, es verdad. Además me hiciste acordar del trabajo para el lunes… ¿querés venir mañana así terminamos? Si Charlie se va de pesca no tendrás miedo a que te asesine por la espalada –no creía en lo que acababa de decir ¿él y yo solos?

-Hija, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿No te acabo de decir que no quería que te juntaras con él?

-Oh, papá. Tu dijiste que no podría salir no que no podríamos juntarnos a estudiar… Lo que pasa es que ayer el tuvo unos problemas y necesita de mi ayuda. A veces Jake viene a verme para hacer sus tareas también ¿por q Edward, no?

-Por favor papá. Si no lo ayudo no me podrán ayudar en mi beca. Esa fue una de las condiciones que me puso el directos.

-mm me pregunto en que líos te habrás metido Cullen -. Repentinamente lo señaló con el dedo amenazador-. Como no me queda otra opción puedes venir mañana pero yo lo vigilaré de cerca.

-Ay papá ni que estuviéramos saliendo… -me sonrojé ante tanta posesividad.

-No te preocupes Charlie, Si Cullen viene a estudiar yo también lo haré. Además yo ando necesitando un poco de ayuda en álgebra. ¿te molestaría Bells?

No me los esperaba pero por supuesto que no me molestaba Jake era mi amigo.

Asentí y pude ver que la miraba de Edward perdía su brillo…

_**...**_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Cada vez estaba más cerca. Si lograba que Bella fuera al baile conmigo me salvaría de los problemas con Alice. Ni los estudios ni Jacob sería un problema…..


	13. Chapter 13

**Bpov**

Yo pensaba que iba a estar todo tranquilo en cuanto se fuera Edward a su casa a tranquilizar a Alice y a los demás pero no fue así.

Charlie había invitado a Jacob, Bill y sus amigos a cenar; lo cual era lo menos que se podía hacer por la molestia de buscarme todo el día por semejante _estupidez_, pero hubiera sido mejor no tener que cocinar a ocho personas más de lo habitual.

Jacob no dejaba de preguntarme a cada rato si me encontraba bien , y a que hora vendría Edward al día siguiente para venir al mismo tiempo, pero yo dudaba de sus verdaderas intenciones: lo notaba un tanto receloso con Edward… nunca lo había notado así. Pero no tenía nada de que temer. Los tipos como Edward no me atraían en lo más mínimos. Además ni que Jacob fuera mi hermano mayor.. ni el otro mi novio. Puag!

…

Supuestamente Edward llegaría después del almuerzo pero nunca esperaba semejante alboroto a las ocho de la mañana de un Domingo..

Amo dormir y detesto que se me despierte de sorpresa porque eso me pone de muy mal humor.

Se escucharon unos ruidos de unas llantas al frenan a máxima velocidad y unas corridas seguido por unos golpazos en _nuestra puerta_

No lo podía creer ¿Quién era el estúpido/a que venía a joder a estas horas?

Media dormida aún, me puse los lentes, levanté y asomé por la ventana…No me esperaba ver el flameante auto de Edward al lado del mío.

El estaba recién bajándose del auto, pero no tenía dudas acerca de la persona que pensaba tirar la puerta abajo… _Alice_…

Cuando salí corriendo hacia abajo pude notar que mi padre salía de su habitación , en pijamas, totalmente despeinado y con su escopeta en la mano. Me tuve que tardar en hacerle entender que no se trataba de un ataque… o eso pensaba yo.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella, ya despierta! Por favor….. –como me lo esperaba era Alice la que se hallaba del otro lado de la puerta y no tardó nada en lanzarse sobre mí y darme unos de sus generosos _abrazos._

-Oh, Bella, cuánto lo siento.. No sabes cuánto…..-empezó a sollozar pero yo la agarré de los hombros para intentar tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes Alice; ya paso todo. Esta todo bien –le di unos torpes golpes en la espalada-. Ya te dije que paso todo ¿por qué tanto escándalo? Acaso no te diste cuenta de que es muy..

-¿temprano? –la voz de Edward resonó cerca y lo vi recostado contra la puerta de entrada.

Se notaba que acaba de despertarse por sus ojos brillosos y su pelo alborotado. No se podía negar que se veía muy tierno..

-Mi _querida _hermana no entiende esa palabra. Ni me dejó abrir los ojos que ya me estaba llevando hacia el auto porque quería comparte algo… -me sonrío con cansancio y yo no se por qué me sonrojé-. Hola Bella. Ya te extrañaba..

-Ho..hola… -me quedé como embobada un momento pero volví sobre las últimas palabras de porque seguro que había sido una de sus bromas sarcásticas. ¿por qué qué habría de extrañarme?

-Un momento.. ¿acaso dijiste que me fueron a comprar? ¿Qué cosa? Además hoy es Domingo…

Edward lanzó una carcajada.

-Oh pero eso no es ningún impedimento para Alice.

-Oye, Tú. –su hermana al parecer ya había recuperado sus fuerzas y se hallaba amenazando con un dedo a Edward-. No te burles de mí, además me debes una hermanito. No te creas que me he olvidado –

No pude evitar que se había puesto pálido y no pude ocultar una sonrisa. ¿tanto miedo le podía tener a su hermana?

-Ahora trae las bolsas.

Después de que su hermano e fuera me miró a mi acusadoramente y yo tragué saliva..

-Y a ti te vengo avisando que no tienes de que temer. No es algo de lo que vayas a poder quejarte. Además no te dejaré hacerlo. Con lo que me costó consegirlo… -suspiró

Ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Es más.. Ni quería enterarme.

Mientras Edward iba a buscar no se qué cosas al auto yo hice pasar a Alice a la cocina.

Necesitaba mi dosis diaria de café, sino mi cabeza explotaría.

Sentí como mi padre bajaba tumultuosamente las escaleras; al parecer ya vestido.

-¿Bella, estas bien? .Oh –se asomó y vi a Alice-. Tú eres uno de los Cullen ¿no?

¿Cómo podría olvidarse de Alice? Increible! Debía ser la única persona en el planeta..

Al parecer ella también estaba perpleja por la memoria de mi padre.

-Si, jefe Swan… Mi nombre es Alice Cullen. Siento haberlo molestado tan temprano pero…

Decidí intervenir antes que Charlie.

-Ya está. No te preocupes. Pero la próxima trata de ser menos escandalosa Alice. Papá estaba a punto de pegarte un tiro con la escopeta ¿no es así?

-No… no es cierto.

-Oh, sí si que lo es- le lancé una sonrisa y él me la devolvió

No se por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

No había razón para que Edward tardar tanto con unas bolsas ¿o si?

Me quedé estática cuan lo vi. Super cargado de unas cajas y bolsas brillantes.

¿Qué era todo eso?

Lo ayude a apoyar las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y me quedé mirando a Alice mientras ella terminaba tranquilamente su café y Charlie nos miraba estupefacto.

-Alice se puede saber qué es es todo esto?

-Tu nuevo guardarropas…

-¿qué?

Me quedé muda… ¿Qué significaba? ¿De donde había conseguido todo esto?

Miré a Edward para ver si él me daba una respuesta que me gustara mejor. Pero el simplemente se encogió de hombros intentando ocultar una sonrisita.

-Lo lamento. Intenté detenerla pero… hasta me obligó a amenazar a los dueños de las tiendas para que le abrieran las puertas.

-Alice. No lo dirá en serio ¿os sí? ¿Qué crees que haría yo con tantas cosas? No me entrarán en el armario ni aunque.. No aceptaré..

-Oye, un momento- ahora era a mí a quien miraba inventes excusas. Pues claro que te va a entrar porque tirarás la otra ropa que tienes; no se si valdrá la pena conservarla, dado que te conseguí todo a la ultima moda

¿Acaso esta pretendía que yo…?

-Oye un momento Alice Cullen. Si te quieres sentir culpable por algo que no tuviste nada que ver, ¡todo bien! Pero no aceptaré cambiar mi estilo de vida por ti. Estoy bien con lo que tengo y no me quejo. Y no intentes hacerme sentir culpable a mí dado q me compraste todo esto porq nadie te obligó a hacerlo; de verdad te lo agradezco pero no lo necesito.

-Sí…. Tu pijama concuerda con tus palabras –ahora ella se veía mas molesta-. ¿Cómo conseguirás seducir a Edward por las mañanas vistiendo así?

¿Qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo mi remera de Mickey o mi pantalón azul con cuadros rojos? Eran super cómodos, y mis preferidos.

Además ¿Qué tenía que ver la seducción a Edward con todo esto? Otra vez Alice estaba soñando cosas que no debía.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya!

-¿Cómo que seducir? ¿Mi HIJA?

Ambas nos quedamos estáticas antes las exclamaciones de los hombres _al mismo tiempo_

-Alice, a mi no me metas en esto. Todo fue idea tuya. Además, no creo que vuelva a querer visitarla de por la mañana esperando que me seduzca con sus encantos ausentes. –Edward negó con la cabeza.

Su mal humor iba en aumento. Al igual que el mío.

-Oye ¿Quién te crees?

-Bella, ya… -me padre prácticamente me impidió que me abalanzará sobre los hermanos Cullen-. No hagas tanto escándalo por nada, hija. Acepta los regalos y ya. Estoy segura de que te gustarán. No tienes muchos amigos que se preocupen por ti, de echo –yo bajé la cabeza avergonzada. Ese comentario había estado de más.

-Además me alegra saber que Edward no están de acuerdo con eso de la seducción. Mucho mejor así y dejar las cosas bien en claro –para mi sorpresa se acercó y le palmeó el hombro a Edward quien lo miró como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas de repente-. Tienes mucha razón, hijo. No te conviene venir por la mañana. Se pone de lo más quisquillosa –me dirigió una mirada burlona.

-¡Charlie! ¿Pero que clase de padre se supone que eres?

-Oh, uno mejor que tu madre. O eso espero. Ahora ¿por qué no abres tus regalos? Espero que también haya uno para mí dentro de esa montaña. Después del susto que me hicieron pasar…

-Oh, sí de echo sí lo hay -Alice comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de la mesa repleta.

Había como 20 bolsas y 10 cajas de distintos tamaños y con envoltorios brillantes todos ellos.

Alice revolvió el montón hasta que finalmente encontró una caja envuelta en papel gris.

-Esto es para usted, Jefe Swan –se lo tendió mientras le hacía una de sus sonrisas resplandecientes-. Edward me dijo que no le permitiría ir a Bella a nuestra casa, pero yo espero que con esto, usted pueda disculparnos y le saque el castigo…

¿Es que acaso ella se pensaba que yo iba a aceptar el castigo sin luchar más? Sólo por su estúpido y repentino sentido sobre protector, no había pensado en ningún momento.

Pero esta ayuda de Alice me venía de diez porque si me escapaba de casa, aunque sea por ver a Jacob estaba segura de que sería peor el enojo de Charlie.

Mi padre se había ¿sonrojado?

-Oh, yo no lo decía en serio… Mmmm Alice no tenías que..

-Vamos, acéptelo. No es nada.

-OK- abrió el envoltorio y ambos nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

Adentro había otra caja de terciopelo negro con un reloj; pero no cualquiera. Un ¿Rolex?

Incluso yo que no sabía nada de marcas, había escuchado hablar de esta.. Era muy reconocida.. Por las películas al menos.

-No puedo aceptarlo. Es muy costoso,.

-Pero a que la vida de su hija vale mucho más ¿no es así? Acéptelo como regalo de parte de los amigos de su hija. Además déjeme decirle que Edward me ayudó a elegirlo

¿No es así hermanito?

-¿qué?- ya el aludido se hallaba en otro mundo, capaz que durmiendo, como debería estar yo en este momento. Al recibir un codazo de parte de Alice sólo asintió.

Me vería acorralada. No me quedaba otra ahora que hacer lo que Alice quisiera. Ya se había _comprado _a mi padre ¡Maldición!

….

Sin que pudiera detenerla, mi _querida amiga_ dio todas las instrucciones para que se llevaran las cosas a mi habitación. Pero todo después de que les preparar unas tostadas y más café para todos.

Yo iba al comienzo de las escaleras, luego seguía Edward y Alice al final a los saltitos como de costumbre,.

Pero antes de que llegáramos a mi cuarto me sentí un tanto incómoda.

No estaba preparada para que ellos entraran ahí. Era mi santuario personal. Donde pasaba la mayor parte de mi solitaria vida.

Además no era nada comparada con la habitación que ellos me habían cedido en su casa.

Edward se burlaría además de mi porque estaba llena de…

-¿Libros?

Oh, seguramente me había quedado ensimismada con mis pensamientos.

Edward había pasado enfrente mío sin que lo notara y ya se encontraba en medio de mi habitación despachando las bolsas sobre la cama.

-¿Cómo es que tú?

-Difícilmente podía seguír esperándote con tanto peso encima mío a que abrieras la puerta, Además no es que me debería sorprenderme, la verdad. ¿Qué más que libros podría haber aquí? Después de todo eres la nerd del colegio. –señaló las enormes estanterías repletas de libros hasta el piso de distintos géneros y tamaños.

A veces podía ser amable pero cuando lanzaba esos comntarios lo odiaba en serio

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca su hermana nos interrumpió.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Oh, con que esta es tu habitación Bella. Es perfecta para ti. Como lo esperaba. –como yo la había pensado a Alice no le importó nada y se fue directo al armario sin preguntar.

Mientras ella comenzaba a revolotear mis cajones Edward comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor al parecer en busca de algo en que leer. Realmente estaba aburrido. Yo no se por qué no se iba… esto me estaba poniendo incómoda.

-Bella ¿Cómo es que no veo ningún vestido?

Me senté apenas pude encontrar lugar en la cama, totalmente resignada.

-Es que nunca necesité usar ninguno Alice. –Contesté un tanto distraída-.

-¿Pero cómo es eso?

-Nunca fui a ninguna fiesta. Nunca me llamaron la atención esas cosas y tú ya deberías saberlo. Por que… -me quedé estática y pálida al ver que ella se había vuelto hacía mi con curiosidad y como si "nada" andaba revoloteando un par de _mis prendas interiores.._Justo en frente de Edward….

-¡Alice! No hagas eso! ¿No te das cuenta de que?

-Oh, no te preocupes.. Yo ya vi. Todas las prendas íntimas que Alice compró para ti. Me obligó a elegirlas porque me aseguró que en algún momento me deleitaría de verte con eso –Edward me lanzó una mirada burlona.

No sabía _donde_ meterme… Quería que la tierra que me tragara…

Mi sonrojo era el pero que había tenido en mi vida creo yo..

Y todo por la culpa de ALICE!

¿Es que Alice no veía lo vergonzoso que eso era para otros?

-Esto es lo más…- no podía creer por lo que me había echo pasar en tan solo dos días.

Ahora estaba comenzando a enojarme más.

-Alice, esto no te lo perdonaré nunca..

-Oh, sí lo harás. Siempre haces lo mismo… No te creo ninguna palabra. Ahora ¿quieres sacara el par de minis y pantalones que están en esa bolsa verde? Creo que entrarán si los pongo por aquí… -me miró extrañada-. ¿Cómo es que aún no humeaste nada?

Cuando abrí lo que ella me pedía e quedé estática. Ni de loca pensaba ponerme esa ropa.

Eran unos pantalones es tan ajustados y unas polleras tan cortas que ni me entrarían ni de casualidad.

Pero como siempre protestar sería en vano.

Dejé que la pequeña duende iperquinética hiciera lo que quisiera con mi armario sólo con la condición que no se le ocurriera tirar nada.

Mientras me puse a revolotear en las demás cajas. Dentro de una encontré un para de zapatos muy hermosos, plateados, de un tal Ricky Sarkany. Me sonaba de algún lado..

Para mí eran como compararlos con los de la Cenicienta pero nada más que de lo más peligroso para mí.,.. Esos tacos de quince centímetros para mí no eran nada recomendados. Ya me veía en el piso a los dos pasos de usarlos.

No se por qué Alice ponía tanto empeño en que yo tuviera estas cosas si no encajaban para nada conmigo.

Me giré para ver que estaba haciendo Edward y lo vi cómodamente recostado sobre un puff que tenía en un rincón mirando atentamente la tapa de un libro, muy pensativo.

Cómo no pude alcanzar a ver de cuál se trataba, a pesar de acomodarme mejor los lentes y hacer todo lo posible, me acerqué y me senté a su lado sobre el piso.

-¿Qué es lo que..?Oh, ¿justo esto? Con que nada de lectura ligera no es así?

Estaba un tanto perpleja. El estaba con El Tomo uno Del tratado de Anatomía de Ruviere.

-A mi me sorprende que estés leyendo esto todas las noches –se volvió y me miró-. ¿Qué como lo sé? Estaba en tu mesita de luz -. Era el libro que más sobresalía. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Acaso entiendes algo de lo que dice?

-Pues si… No es tan , tan difícil. Creo que me viene bien prepararme para la universidad ¿no crees? ¿Pero por qué me preguntas? No es para que te sorprenda que lea de más ¿no es así?

Me dirigió una de sus miradas burlonas.

-Ya te dije que a mi me gustaba Dr House ¿recuerdas? Pensé que si leía algo de esto iba a entenderlo algo más pero no. No entiendo ni medio, lo admito. Además me pareció más interesante que los libros románticos que vi por ahí.

Me sonrojé. Me había olvidado de esos.

-Esto.. Pues yo..

-Asi que quieres estudiar o enfermería¿ no es así?

-¿De verdad me lo preguntas? ¿No te burlarás de mi como otras veces, no?

Repentinamente se puso serio y me sorprendió.

-Con esto, no lo creo. Es algo importante pensar en el futuro ¿no crees? Conseguir las becas para ir a la Universidad y todo eso no se debe tomar a la ligera.

Empecé a tener una ligera sospecha-.

-Entonces una de las razones por las que no pusiste más impedimentos en que yo sea tu tutora era para que te ayudara a conseguir una beca que tu también quieres ¿no es cierto? –bajó la cabeza y asintió levemente-. Ok entonces creo que estaremos mejor siendo sinceros de una vez por todas. Ah, si me gustaría estudiar medicina. ¿Y tú?

-Sería lo justo para ti, mientra no te agarren tus ataques de ira con tus pacientes…

-Oye – le di un golpe suave en el brazo y ambos sonreímos- No juegues con eso. Solo tu me haces reaccionar tan mal, eres un idiota arrogante malhumorado.. Pero no intentes escapara ¿ya tienes pensado que vas a hacer?

Su sonrisa se hizo más leve. Y sus ojos se concentraron en algo delante suyo que no podía ver.

-No lo sé todavía. Creo que tengo tiempo todavía. Pero mi padre es médico y no quisiera que pensarán que es por él que estudiaría lo mismo. Cuando llegue el momento de decidir creo que lo quiero hacer por mi cuenta. –por primera vez en el día creo que estaba usando la cabeza. Además la medicina es la más importante de las carreras ¿no crees?

-No estoy segura de eso –volvió a fijar su ojos en mí como sorprendido-. Tal vez las obligaciones de un medico o alguien que trabaje con la salud sean muy importantes porque están en riesgo la vida de las personas pero no creo que sea la profesión mas valiosa, Cada profesión que uno elija es importante para cada uno y eso es lo que vale ¿no crees? –lo miré fijo ya ensimismada en mis pensamientos-. Un ingeniero agrónomo o un carpintero también tienes sus obligaciones y todos estamos en una sociedad no? Y siempre hay de todo que siempre sin útiles. Además si un arquitecto hace mal unos planos puede haber un derrumbe y perder vida personas.. Cada uno cumple un papel importante para otros.

Me sonrojé. Creo que había hablado de más.

-La verdad que nunca lo había pensado así. Tienes razón…- me miró tan intensamente que no pude aguantar su mirada.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa de nuevo.

-Bueno, pero supongo que tenemos tiempo para eso - Te prometo que si piensas entrar a una Facultad de Medicina te ayudaré a dar los exámenes de ingreso… Pero por ahora tenemos que volver al mundo real y volver a la escuela. Supongo que no trajiste tus libros para esta tarde.

Sacudió su cabeza como para volver al presente de repente.

-No, salí tan apurado que ni pensé..

-Ok, no hay problema. –Tenía que alejar mis pensamiento en algo que despejara mi mente-. Yo ya tengo todos lo libros así que si… -miré mi reloj.

¿Ya era casi el mediodía?

-¿quieren quedarse a comer? Mi padre debe estar muriéndose abajo esperando a que le vaya a cocinar. Y la verdad que yo también me muero de hambre- me froté el estómago.- ¿Qué dices?

Me paré y noté que de repente me miraba muy raro…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?

-Nada. Es que tú me sorprendes. Ninguna chica con la que haya estado hasta ahora se les ocurrió decirme que estaban hambrientas. No es normal que ellas…Nunca pensé que…

-¿Acaso estas queriendo decir que estoy gorda? - me fingí humillada-. Se que no soy como Tanya ni nada.. Sólo quería ser amable contigo y me sales de nuevo con comentarios…

-No. No quería ofenderte ni nada. Por favor. Y no te compares con Tanya. Hace dos días que te conozco y se que definitivamente no te puedes comparar con ella ni con las demás flacas escuálidas de la escuela -¿Qué quería decir con eso? –Puedes tener otros defectos como ser obviamente adicta a la soledad y los libros por tantos años –iba a protestar pero me cayó-. Pero… sólo digo que ahora creo que eres bastante más _normal _que todas ellas..

¿Qué?

-Por supuesto que Bella es mucho más normal que las demás plásticas con las que saliste Edward. Y es mucho mejor persona, de hecho.

Ambos nos volvimos sorprendidos hacia Alice que nos miraba sonriendo desde la cama

–¡Sorpresa! Aun sigo aquí. –dio un salto y se puso a mi lado –Ya terminé de arreglar todo hace rato pero no pude evitar divertirme con sus disputas de enamorados sin sentido. Ah, y creo Bella que te contrataré como mi próxima Psicopedagoga cuando quiera elegir mi carrera. Tal vez no tenga que hacer ningún estúpido test vocacional Eres muy buena. ¿Vamos a comer? Y Bella por favor cámbiate con la ropa que te deje sobre la cama. Supongo que no querrás estar en pijama todo el día.

Edward y yo la miramos como si estuviera más loca q de costumbre y la vimos salir de la habitación como si nada.

….

Como lo esperaba. Mi padre hacía rato que ya estaba esperándonos.

Cuando bajé con el nuevo pantalón y la blusa un poco más ajustad que de costumbre me miró raro pero no dijo nada.

Edward se ofreció a ayudarme a cocinar el pescado que Charlie había sacado la semana pasada mientras que Alice no sé como había logrado ponerse a mirar la televisión como mi padre. Al parecer habían llegado a un acuerdo y en vez de mirar una novela o un partido estaban mirando una película de acción.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres ayudarme?

-¿por qué no? Ya necesito hacer algo productivo. Me aburrí de no hacer nada ¿tu padre nunca te ayuda en esto?

-Oh, no lo creo.

Lancé una carcajada de sólo pensarlo. Charlie había dejado de meterse en la cocina desde que lo había regañado por aplastar tomates por solo sostenerlos o por haber quemado todas las ollas de aluminio luego de querer hacer fideos o de estropear dos microondas.

Mejor le ahorre los malos comentarios a mi padre y comencé a sacar las verduras para que el cortara mientras yo me encargaba del pescado, lo más difícil.

Se veía muy concentrado. Como ensimismado en algo.

-Asi que….. ¿Ya has pensado si irás conmigo o no al baile de la semana que viene?

Eso me tomó tan de sorpresa que sin querer me hice un corte profundo en el dedo con la cuchilla.

-Auch

-¿Estas bien? –el rápidamente me dio paso y yo tras apretarme un poco la herida la puse sobre el chorro de agua fría-. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. No es nada. ¿Me pasas las cajas de curitas (N/A: banditas, tiritas.. no se como le dice en otros lugares…) que esta en ese estante arriba de tu cabeza?

-¿Cómo es que tienes esto aquí y no en un botiquín? –preguntó mientras me dudaba al parchar mi dedo.

-Oh hay una caja también allí. Pero estas estás acá a propósito. Mil veces me quemé con las ollas, sartenes o me corte los dedos o las uñas con el rallador. Supongo que es uno de los detalles sobre el cuidado que uno toma cuando sabe ya se de por si que es muy torpe a veces-.. Gracias –le sonreía en agradecimiento.

-Como si fuera sólo a veces…. Pero entonces que dices ¿irás conmigo o no?

Parecía que no quería olvidarse de eso.

- ¿En verdad me lo preguntas? ¿Por qué a mí? Quiero decir.. Hace sólo días que me conoces después de cinco años de ser prácticamente invisible para ti, así que..

-Mira, no soy el único que mañana comenzaré a preguntarte si quieren ir con ellos. Y no creo que sean de todo honorables sus intenciones. Yo por lo menos te conozcan un poquitín mas…

-nO me conoces aún.¿pero quien me dices que tus intenciones son mejores que los de otros?

_**Epov**_

Obviamente que mis intenciones tampoco eran las mejores. Sólo porque me veía obligado por mi hermana estaba haciendo todo esto.

No tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de estar ahí. Pero no me quedaba otra.

-Ok, haz lo que quieras. Cuando decidas ir por mi me lo tendrías que pedir de rodillas. Por que habrá muchas pretendientes que seguro que querrían estar en mi lugar.

-Oh, ya cállate. Maldito engreído tú continúa con tu trabajo. Como persona normal, según tu, tengo derecho a tener hambre.

No pude evitar sonreír y ella tampoco

...

Teníamos poco tiempo para hacer el informe. Asi que apenas Alice se fue con Jasper a su casa a hacer suyo. Busque mis libros de biología y nos dispusimos a hacer el trabajo sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras mi padre finalmente veía una final de tenis. Podríamos haber ido a mi pieza pero pronto llegaría Jacob y no entraríamos.

-Muy bien . Empecemos… pero antes necesito saber.. ¿Has tenido algún problema en algunas de las materias en estos años? O sólo problemas graves de conducta. Quiero ver en que necesitas ayuda académica real además de tenerte vigilado de que no te mandes cagadas por ahí.

Pensaba ser sincera desde el comienzo.

-Pues no que yo sepa hasta ahora. No soy una genio como tú que obtienes los primeros lugares pero hago mis tareas –hizo una mueca- A último momento pero lo consigo. Aunque este año me esta costando un poco –se veía sincero también

-Ok. Veamos.. ¿En biología y en química ¿ ¿Qué tal andas con las enzimas? Es lo más básico para entender el ciclo de Krebs..

-Si, algo leí alguna vez de eso.. Y ocurre la mayor parte del proceso en las mitocondrias ¿no es así?

-Sí eso esta bien ¿quieres empezar a leer desde lo más sencillo? Si no entiendes yo te explico y mientras hacemos un resumen…

Me miró sorprendido.

-¿Es que tu no leerás también?

Ahora es que yo la miraba con sorpresa

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que esto podrá ya saberlo de memoria? Vamos, lee. No es tan difícil..-le sonreía dándole ánimos como si fuera un niño de primaria

-Lo que tú digas profe. –me miró burlonamente y comenzó a leer….

….

A media tarde llamó Jacob para decirme que no vendría porq el auto de su padre se había descompuesto y no sabía aun que tenía.

Me pareció ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Edward cuando se lo dije…..


	14. Chapter 14

**Bpov**

**Lunes….**

Desde el viernes mi vida había cambiado más de lo que me esperaba. No podía ser cierto lo que había dicho Edward de que sería más popular en la escuela desde entonces.

Pero no tarde en comprobarlo apenas me bajé de mi camioneta en el estacionamiento.

Todo el mundo pareció estar pendiente de mis movimientos.

Y todavía más en cuanto Alice me llamó a los gritos desde el otro lado del lugar.

Rosalie estaba con ella. Tragué saliva al verla

Oh, Dios, lo que me esperaba.

No sabía que hacer así que me dirigía hacia ellos lo más lento posible, sintiendo las miradas de los demás.

-Hola. –murmuré mirando solo a Alice. No sabía como pensaba reaccionar.-Oye... Rose... yo...

-No te preocupes. Yo soy la que tiene que disculparse no tú. Reaccione mal y lo siento –cuando me miró vi tristeza en sus ojos, parecía arrepentida-. Dejémoslo yo ¿quieres? Prometo en un futuro no ponerme de los pelos la próxima vez. Supongo que estaba probándote un poco ¿amigas? –me tendió la mano y se la agarré rápidamente, no pensaba perderme esta oportunidad y asentí.

-Sin problemas. Espero que aún no esté enojada.

-Puede que ella no esté enojada contigo pero yo si Isabella Mary Swan -¿cómo es que sabía mi nombre completo? A nadie se lo había dicho nunca…- NO te pusiste la ropa nueva ¿Qué haces con esos pantalones tan viejos?

-Ya, Alice. Yo me pongo lo que quiera así que déjame ¿de acuerdo? YA hablamos de esto…

-¿Quién está enojada con quién? ¿Dónde se armo bardo? Oh, pero si es nuestra Bells..

Ese era Emmet el que se encaminaba hacia nosotros seguido de Jasper.

Apenas llegó a mi lado me dio uno de sus abrazos cómo si eso no hiciera que llamáramos más la atención.

-Hola, cariño ¿cómo has estado? Te extrañe.

Me sonrojé...

- ¿Qué me perdí?

-Ya, déjala Emm, ¿no ves que la estás poniendo incómoda? –Rosalie simplemente nos estaba mirando recostado sobre el volvo de Edward, sin embargo él no veía por ningún lado.

-Es que realmente extrañe. ¿a que tú también estuviste pensando en nosotros también?

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿cómo olvidarlos? – murmuré sarcásticamente-. Además supongo que por culpa de ustedes la gente prácticamente anda detrás de mis pasos. Oh, Hola Jasper.

-¿cómo estas? -se acercó y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla

-Pero tu solita viniste hacia nosotros –murmuró Alice sonriente mientras íbamos por los pasillos hacia nuestra primera clase.

-¿Acaso hubieras dejado que te evadiera?

-claro que no.

-Eso pensé.

Cuando llegamos al aula, me sorprendió ver que Edward aún no había llegado.

Maldición, si ya empezaba con esas actitudes, no íbamos a llegar muy lejos

Capaz que estaba con Tanya de nuevo….

Mientras eso no me perjudicara en el futuro, estaba todo bien.

-Oye, ¿tú eres Bella no? –casi me caigo del asiento del susto.

Un completo extraño, pálido, de ojos grises y expresión nerviosa me miraba curioso mientras se agachaba de lado...

-sí, soy yo, mmm ¿te conozco? No creo que hayamos hablado antes.

-No se si alguna hemos hablado, pero no se si me recordarías. Soy Tayler, he... he sido tu compañero de clases por estos cinco años

-Oh, gusto en conocerte Tayler. –le estreché la mano temblorosa mientras lo miraba curiosa-. ¿En que te puedo ayudar? ¿Necesitas ayuda con aritmética? La clase ya está por empezar… Aunque podrías habérmelo pedido antes ¿no es así?

Me daba un poco de lástima pero no me gustaba que de repente todos me hablaran por que mi nombre por primera vez había sonado por los pasillos después de tantos años. Era puro interés tratar de estar hablar conmigo.

-No, no es eso. Me gustaría saber si te gustaría... si quisieras…

-¿Qué cosa? Si te puedo ayuda en algo lo haría pero… no te entiendo.

-quesitegustariairabaile conmigo…

No podía ser lo que ya me estaba imaginando.

-Perdóname ¿Qué cosa?

-Que si quieres ir al baile con él ¿acaso eres sorda? –Edward finalmente había llegado.

Como si nada se reclinó sobre mi asiento y me susurró :

- ¿Acaso no te dije que esto iba a pasar? Dile que no y listo.

-Pero ¿quién te crees que eres? Déjame tranquila. -me erguí molesta y me volví hacia el otro muchacho que se había puesto más pálido si aun era posible -. Lo lamento, Tayler en serio, pero no creo que pueda ir contigo. No pensaba ir al baile. Pero de todos me gustaría que me hablaras más seguido de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Que yo sepa no muerdo...

El sólo asintió y se fue con la cabeza gacha.

Me volví hacia Edward quien me miraba burlón y con brillo en sus ojos esmeralda.

-Ah, con que aún no muerdes supongo que es bueno saberlo,….

-No me hables. Mira por lo que nos hiciste pasar –le dije muy enojada-. ¿Quién te dijo que te metieras? Además no pienso ir a ningún baile. No se si te quedo claro, ni contigo ni con nadie. No pienso hacer de títere de nadie.

-Intenta convencer a Alice de que no te podrá arreglar para el sábado… Además no tienes qué temer con Tayler. El sólo estaba haciendo esto para ganar dinero que apostó. Míralo ahora, al parecer perdió –se volvió hacia los últimos asientos y no pude creer lo que veía.

Un grupo de los demás chicos le palmeaban la espalda a Tayler mientras él les repartía unos billetes a cada uno. Creí reconocer a Mike dentro del grupo que al ver que estaba siendo observado fijó la mirada en nosotros. Me sonrió y yo aparte la vista. Era desagradable.

-No te creas que nos ganarás en esta Cullen.

-¿qué significa eso? ¿acaso has apostado también?

-Por supuesto. Aposté 100 dólares a que al final tú sería lo que me pidiera ir contigo ¿acaso lo dudas?

-Eres el más maldito engreído que he conocido –le susurré furiosa al ver que el profesor llegaba por fin a la clase.

-Puede ser pero aún así te conozco más que los demás e irás conmigo al baile quieras o no.

-Ya, dejémoslo así. ¿pasaste a tu cuaderno el trabajo de ayer? Seguro que el profesor pedirá los dos.

**Miércoles…**

No podía ser esta mi suerte.

No sólo Tayler se había atrevido a pedirme que fuera al baile sino también Tomas, Ben, James y no se cuántos más chicos que supuestamente iban conmigo a clases.

Sinceramente no podía creer que fueran tan idiotas.

Además ya era habitual que Edward se metiera en alguna de esas conversaciones, sin que se lo pidiera, por supuesto.

Era realmente desagradable.

Además yo sabía que había un montón de chicas que estaban esperando a que él las invitara y ya comenzaban a mirarme de mal modo. Sobre todo Tanya pero no tenían nada de que estar celosas. Yo no iría con NADIE.

Y a todo esto había que agregarle la actitud pesada de Alice hablando de los planes acerca del sábado.

Pero no pensaba ir.

**Jueves…**

¿es que acaso había tantos hombres en la escuela? Tan solo faltaba que los profesores me lo preguntaran.

Pero ya era todo demasiado vergonzoso porque ya directamente no les importaba nada y me lo gritaban por los pasillos o en el estacionamiento.

**Viernes…..**

Último día. ¡Por fin!

Cómo estaba el dichoso baile, los profesores se apiadaron de nosotros y no nos dieron deberes.

Lo que significaba que no tenía por qué ver a Edward durante dos días ¿o si? Después de todo habíamos recibido un excelente en nuestro trabajo.

Pero no solía ser todo como lo esperaba. Como todo lo que me pasaba desde que los Cullen habían puesto su ojo en mí.

Alice estaba de un humor de perros porque no podía aceptar que yo no quisiera ir el sábado. Y No dejaba de mandarme indirectas.

Quise alejarme de ella para no tener que soportarla y en el primer descanso aproveche que no estaba lloviendo y me puse a leer a la sombra de un gran pino del patio.

Pero no parecía nadie darse cuenta de que necesitaba un poco de paz.

Apenas so minutos hacía que estaba ahí cuando vi que unas figuras me interrumpían la vista.

-Con que aquí estás. Lejos de la protección de loS Cullen.

Era Tanya y creo que Laurent y Victoria las que me miraban arrogantes paradas enfrente mío.

-¿necesitan algo? ¿piensan pedirme que vaya al baile con ustedes también? Creí dejarles claro a todos que NO iría.-hoy no estaba de ánimos así que seguí leyendo.

Mi buen humor se me había ido por la borda.

-Pues claro que no queríamos ir contigo. Veníamos a asegurarnos de que realmente no irías. No nos gustaría q aparecieras en medio de todo el acto ¿no crees? –Tanya se agachó y arrebato el libro de mi manos- No queremos que Nadie nos impida pasar una noche gloriosa con Edward. Ahora corren los rumores de que no pensaba ir si tu no lo hacías así que…. Oh, veo que es más importante la historia de Romeo y Julieta para ti que tu vida real amorosa. Que ingenua eres

Me paré bruscamente. No me gustaba para nada su actitud.

Además seguro que lo de Edward era mentira. El podía ir con quien quisiera. La plata no debería ser importante para el.

No pensaba salir con él sólo para salvar su orgullo.

Le quité el libro y las mire. Ya me estaba hartando todo esta estupidez.

-Oigan si quieren ir con Edward arréglenselas con él. Yo no tengo nada que ver con todo esto. No hace faltas que vengas con TUS guardaespaldas. Además para que lo sepan él me hablo de ustedes y me voy a dar el gusto de decirle que él cree que yo soy más _normal _que todas ustedes juntas. Me dijo que nunca me comparara contigo Tanya porque ni de lejos me llegas a los talones. –sin más me volví y me fui por los pasillos, dejándolas sin nada que decir.

Mi actitud había sido horrible. No era mi verdadero yo la que contestaba con tan malos modos. Pero todo esto me estaba sacando de las casillas. Todo por Edward y no se qué comentarios que se habían esparcidos por ahí.

Durante las siguientes horas ni le dirigí la mirada a mi compañero, pero él lo único que hacía era lanzarme miradas burlonas. Me dieron unas ganas de pegarle un buen golpe de nuevo pero gracias al cielo me contuve. No quería para nada que me castigaran.

….

Lo único que me faltaba.

No quise comer de nuevo con los Cullen porque no quería que ahora Alice me molestara. Cuando estaba atravesando el comedor, y me dirigía a la mesa que había ocupado sola durante tanto tiempo, vi que ya estaba ya ocupado, por nada más y nada menos que Mike Newton.

¡Maldición! Todos me miraban atentamente mientras me giraba para ir a otro lado pero él me hizo señas llamándome.

-¡Bella! Ven aquí hay lugar.

Lo ignoré pero la única mesa que estaba casi desocupada era en donde estaba solo _Edward. _me quedé como idiota en el medio de los dos.

Me dirigió una mirada orgullosa.

-Creo que ahora es tu momento decisivo Bella. A todos los idiotas les has dicho que no irías, debes saber que son unos debiluchos. No saben cuando rendirse en verdad. Pero Ni Mike ni yo aflojaremos hasta el final. Así que elije de una vez. ¿Iras conmigo o no? Mira yo tengo mucho mas que perder que ese otro pedazo de imbécil.

Suspiré intentando calmarme. Ya no me quedaba otra que explotar.

-¿ES QUE ACASO TODO ES UN JUEGO PARA USTEDES? –no solo me dirigía a Mke y Edward sino a todos los demás-. YA ME TIENEN HARTA ¿NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE NO QUIERO ESTAR CON NIGUNO DE USTDES? NO PIENSO Ir A NINGUN LADO… ¿Qué SE PIENSAN QUE SOY? Y TAMPOCO SOY UNA MUÑECA A LA QUE PUEDAN VESTIR A SU ANTOJO., –sabía que ese era un golpe hacia Alice, pero ella no me había dejado de molestar en toda la semana.

Ya estaba cansaba además que otros andarán decidiendo por mí.

Hubo un completo silencio y yo no supe donde meterme pero sin pensarlo salí corriendo de allí. No quería que nadie me viera.

No le hice caso a los gritos de Alice Y Edward.

Me fui a mi camioneta... y sin pensar de nuevo en las consecuencias me fui a casa. Quería estar sola.

Llegué y descargué toda mi bronca y mis lágrimas sobre mi cama. Al rato me quedé dormida.

… ….

* * *

Como a las dos horas sentí que golpeaban la puerta. Ni ganas de levantarme.

Pero era tan insistente.

Bajé a mi pesar restregándome los ojos y me pegué un susto. Edward estaba del otro lado y muy molesto.

-Lo conseguiste. Tú no irás al maldito baile y yo tampoco. Nos han castigado. A ambos.

Tu padre se acaba de enterar y viene hacia acá.

Tragué saliva.

...

¿por qué a mi?..

Me quedé como idiota mirándolo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –ahora que lo miraba mejor noté que tenía un ojo un poco hinchado y un corte sobre la ceja del otro lado.

-Que eres una completa idiota. De repente te haces la víctima y al momento siguiente te escapas de la escuela. ¿Es que no te bastó el susto que nos diste la semana pasada?

-El griterío tuyo no tardó en llegar a los oídos de Tanner y no lo pensó dos veces –suspiró tratando de calmar un poco su ira-. Además no te imaginas en el lío en que me metiste...

-No se que hiciste tú para que también te castigaran. Además ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

-Eso no importa. Ahora tenemos que pasara juntos de nuevo todo el maldito fin de semana….

* * *

**EPOV**

**F**_**lash back**_

Dios que idiota que era esa niña. ¿Acaso ya había olvidado lo que esas huidas suyas podían provocar?

Ni me moleste en seguirla. Sólo quería salir del comedor para pensar que haría ahora. Alice me liquidaría y nuestros padres volverían hoy…

Iba por los pasillos solitarios cuando pude notar que Mike Newton me seguía.

-¿Qué quieres? No pienso pagarte nada porque tú tampoco ganaste.

-Eres un idota. Por tu culpa yo no cobraré los 500 pesos que aposté. La estuviste acosando toda la semana hasta que se hartó. –seguí caminando hacia el patio-. Pero esto va más allá del dinero ¿no, Cullen? Todo este lío también tiene que ver con que tu hermana te amenazó con contarles lo de Tanya a tus padres ¿no es cierto?

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarle; había curiosos que nos habían seguido.

-¿sabes por qué nunca me gustaste? Siempre sacas conclusiones como una vieja chusma de barrio, que sólo busca sacar lo peor de los demás. Y a veces son puras mentiras. No se cómo diablos entraste al equipo de futbol siendo tan estúpido.

-Yo tengo un padre muy influyente y se usarlo a mi favor cómo y cuando quiero. Además no son sólo conclusiones o chismes míos. Tu hermana se lo contó ala rubia de Hale y ella a su novio Emmet. Nunca sabes cuando un hombre puede callarse la boca también ¿no es cierto? Tu si que eres un debilucho que se deja manipular tan fácilmente.

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel.

-Mira, Newton, déjame en paz. –apreté los puños-. Hoy no es mi día.

-Oh, si tienes que correr a arrodillarte a los pies de tu papi para rogarle que te perdone porq te acostaste con la más zorra de la escuela en medio de todo el mundo... Cierto eso si que es importante…

No lo aguanté más. Me abalancé sobre él y le di un gran puñetazo en la mandíbula.

…

Tardaron unos diez minutos en separarnos.

Y Tanner estaba muy furioso.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro y me ponía cada vez más nervioso de lo que estaba. Lo había cagado todo.

-No se que es lo que pasa con mis alumnos de quinto hoy. Primero la señorita Swan y después ustedes. Supongo que sus hormonas hoy están al máximo. Por que no dejan a de comportarse como adolescentes en pleno desarrollo a pesar de estar a punto de empezar la Universidad…. Cullen, además creo haberte dado advertencias antes ¿no es así?

Vamos, díganme ahora qué es lo que paso.

Iba a comenzar a hablar pero fue interrumpido por un golpe persistente en la puerta.

Lo llamaban de urgencia. Al parecer había más disturbios en otro lugar.

-Los llego a ver de nuevo juntos y me aseguraré que se maten antes de entregarlos a sus padres –nos amenazó firme-. Ni se les ocurra mover un dedo.

Apenas nos dejó Mike escupió el suelo tratando de descargar su bronca. Por lo menos había logrado ponerle un ojo bien negro y hacerle sangrar la nariz

-Mire lo que lograste –largó

-Tú me provocaste. No te atrevas a meterte con mi hermana de nuevo ni conmigo, en el futuro. A menos que quieras que termine de romperte la nariz.

-Esto no es solo por tu hermana. Isabella también estaba implicada. Y a pesar de que es la persona menos deseable del planeta tú aceptaste el reto de pasar una fiesta con ella. Por lo que averigüé no pusiste mucha resistencia.

-Ya cállate. No quiero volver a escucharte.

-Oh, claro que quieres. Por que ahora me debes un favor ya que me hiciste pasar por esto. –señaló alrededor.-. Tengo algo muy vergonzoso y asqueroso en verdad.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Pues... seré muy claro… Tengo fotos tuyas del año pasado que te implican mucho…

Tragué saliva... ¿Eso era de la vez que...?

-Sí es de lo que tú piensas. De la vez que estabas muy solito en casa, sin siquiera tu hermana y decidiste hacer una especie de prostíbulo allí, con todas las zorras del colegio. ¿Qué le dijiste a tu padre cuando vio que todas sus jeringas no estaban? ¿les dijiste que se las comió el perrodel vecino? ¿o te animaste a decirle que Laurent las usó todas para inyectarse droga? Por lo visto no estuviste muy arrepentido porque después casi volviste a hacerlo pero tu hermanita te vio y se pudrió todo ¿no?

No podía ser cierto. Esa noche había sido uno de sus peores errores. Nadie sabía de eso. Nadie excepto…

-Emmet te lo había dicho antes ¿no es cierto?

-Pues sí. Veo que a veces eres listo. Él estaba muy frustrado porque no podía ir por que acompañaba ese fin de semana a su querida novia a visitar a su madre. Pero no perdiste tu tiempo y lo aprovechaste todo para ti ¿fue divertido? –su sonrisa era de pura maldad.

-¿qué es lo que quieres? Ve directo al grano.

-Mm supongo que Harás lo que sea con tal de que no se lo muestre a papá y mamá Cullen ¿cierto? -me costó pero asentí-. Muy bien. Tienes que salir con Isabella hasta fin de año. Ser, o por lo menos aparentar ser su novio. Ella pagará caro su humillación.Y en la fiesta de fin de año te daré lo que quieras. No puede haber nada mejor que verte intentar hacer eso. Además Isabella me dejó hoy como un idiota a mí también. No me imagino su cara cuando al final vea que en realidad ni tu ni nadie podría salir con ella jamás. Demuestra que eres un hombre.

Mi mente estaba en blanco de tantas idioteces. Por qué eso era ¿Cierto?

-Es una broma…

Volvió a sonreírme.

-Por tu cara puedo ver que es lo que quieres que sea pero no. No lo es. Lo digo en serio. ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

-Pero yo no se todavía si es seguro que tienes esas fotos… -no podía ser esto verdad

-Supongo que tienes razón. El lunes te mostraré algunas. Y te daré las tres primeras si logras besarla a Isabella en público en tres meses; con su consentimiento, obvio (no tiene que parecer una relación forzosa)

-No entiendo ¿Por qué me das tres meses?

-Para que te vayas acostumbrando a su indeseable compañía….Prefiero ver como te torturas al estar frente a esa rata de cuatro ojos. Además será muy divertido ver como la besas y tratas de fingir que te gustó mientras te contienes por no escupirle en la cara. Me encantarla verle la cara cuando todo esto termine y sepa que la estuviste engañando…

¡Maldicion! Eso era lo peor de todo ¿cómo no acostarse con nadie en tantos meses?

¿Con Isabella, que era prácticamente una monja? No gracias…

Pero tampoco me quedaban otras opciones…

_**Fin flash back**_

Por lo menos tenía algo a mi favor…

Ella era mi tutora…..

* * *

que les pareció mis niñ s bell s¿? :)

acepto todo ajaj tomatazos lo q que sea :)

besoooo nos leemos masñana


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la mente de S Meyer, pero la historia es mia :)**

**gracias a tod s por su apoyo :p**

* * *

**Bpov**

Lo miré de nuevo y vi que repentinamente había cambiado su enojo por una sonrisa.. realmente no lo entendía.

Que sería castigada no me sorprendía pero no se por qué se tomaba la molestia de venir hasta casa a decírmelo.

No me sorprendía que mi padre ni me llamara. Seguramente se había enterado de todo y estaba demasiado enojado como para venir y descargarse conmigo.

Me acomodé los lentes para verlo mejor y noté que tenía un ojo morado y un corte en la barbilla.

-¿Cómo que todo el fin de semana? ¿por qué mejor no me dices de que se trata todo esto y me dejas en paz?

No se porq estás tan involucrado en todo esto.. Algo más habrás hecho ¿Por qué estas lastimado?

-Eso no importa ahora. ¿es que acaso no te importa lo que te estoy diciendo? A nuestros padres los llamó Tanner y el tuyo está mas enojado que los míos juntos. Y por eso se aseguró que tendríamos que estar bajo la supervisión de un adulto durante un tiempo... Pareciera que tiene en mente que nosotros nos fugaremos por ahí o algo así -sonrió de nuevo burlón-. Ah y no hace falta agregar que también el profesor nos prohibió ir al baile de mañana, aunque para ti supongo que es la mejor noticia ¿no crees?

Aún estaba perpleja..

-¿tus padres ya volvieron? Quiero decir... ¿ellos saben que soy ahora tu tutora?

-Sí, mi madre está encantada porque, al parecer, según ella tú puedes hacerme sentar cabeza aunque sea un poco -hizo una mueca de digusto-. Digamos que mis antecedentes son bastante feos comparados con los tuyos...pero supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta..

-Sí, quédate tranquilo -murmuré sarcástica-. Pero dejemos de lado todo eso... ¿que trabajo se supone que debemos hacer? Mientras antes lo terminemos mejor ¿no crees?

-Al profesor Tanner se le ocurrió hacer un estúpido discurso acerca de las hormonas en la adolescencia y como vio que mi padre "entendía" de que estaba hablando nos mandó a hacer un informe sobre eso. De menos de diez hojas especificó y que lo tendríamos que exponer oralmente el lunes a primera hora... No fue nada divertido verlo tan contento. Y de nada vale explicarte que mi padre será nuestro supervisor.

-¿El Dr Cullen nos ayudará ? -que vergüenza...

-¿De dónde lo conoces? No me digas que a él sí lo registras... -se veía confundido.

Me sonrojé.

-Pues si... El es el jefe del hospital; el que siempre me atendió durante mis tantos "accidentes". Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser a veces...

-Sí, ya me lo imagino...

Debería estar enojado con él por todo lo que me había echo sufrir durante toda la semana, pero todo esto ya no tenía sentido. Supongo que debería olvidarlo por unos días antes de agarrármelas con él, sino sería imposible trabajar _juntos. _A menos que sea provocada de nuevo.

-Bueno. Entonces no nos queda nada más que suspender los planes para este fin de semana ¿no?

-¿que tenías pensado hacer? Además de no ir al baile por supuesto...

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia..

Cambió repentinamente su postura y se apoyó contra unos de los barrotes del porche.. Me miró fijo.

-Tal vez.. ¿Acaso tenías planeado ir a ver a Jacob? Al parecer la semana pasada te falló en la cita...

Eso me hizo poner en guardia.

-De echo sí, tenía ganas de ir a visitarlo. Pero a ti no te importa. Además no era una cita lo de la semana pasada y tú lo sabes. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Estoy segura de que lo hubiera pasado mucho mejor con él viéndolo arreglar motores que asistiendo contigo, o con cualquiera de esos idiotas al baile. -me crucé de brazos y lo miré amenazadora.

-AH, con que esos crees. No sabes lo que te perdiste..

Que arrogante que era...

-No lo creo. Y déjame que te diga una cosa. No me gustó para nada que me traten como lo hicieron ¿creían que no me daría cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo? No se cómo esperaban que yo reaccionara. No soy idiota como Tanya o Laurent.. Ellas seguro que se hubieran creído que realmente podrían pasarla bien en compañía de alguien que se vio obligada a invitarte sólo por dinero.

-Oye, yo no lo hice sólo por eso...

-Sí, seguro.. Supongo que realmente querías pasar toda una velada conmigo a tu lado.. La torpe, fea e idiota rata de biblioteca Isabella Swan -suspiré dramáticamente mientras él se había quedado estático-. ¿Te crees que no me imaginaba como sería todo? Tu hermana Alice me arrinconaría durante todo el día eligiéndome hasta el color de las hebillas para el pelo, "tratando" de que me parezca a una de las demás chicas de la escuela, para que no desentonara tanto...Y después estoy segura que apenas hubiéramos llegado al baile te hubieras ido con las demás a emborracharte y no se que más cosas que pudieras hacer con ellas... Dejándome sola de nuevo.. Y no me digas que no sería así. Nadie me invitó porque quisiera tratar d ver si tenía algo en común, para ver si podía tratar de encajar con ellos, o para ver como es mi vida fuera de la escuela. Nunca nadie me había hablado tanto en todos estos años.. Desde que me nombraron tu tutora se empezaron a fijar en mí.. pero ninguno fue sincero así que hubiera sido mejor que se quedaran callados.. ¿acaso se creían que no tengo orgullo?

Me quedé callada mientras sentía que mis ojos volvía a humedecerse. Había hablado más de las cuenta y encima con las persona menos indicada.

No quise verlo ahora burlándose de mí así que me volví dispuesta a entrar de nuevo a la casa a esperar el ataque de Charlie cuando sentí que él me agarraba del brazo deteniéndome.

-Así.. ¿ Así es cómo te sentiste esta semana? Yo no lo sabía. Pensé que sólo estabas molesta.. Que lo verías como un juego...

Giré para verlo soltándome de su agarre. Las lágrimas me ya no las podía contener más.

-No todo es un juego en la vida, no se si lo sabías. Y no trates de entenderme _ahora_ para no quedar mal. Ya no importa..

-Aunque no lo creas a mí si me importa como te sientas -me hizo que lo viera de frente y me agarró de los hombros-. Realmente lo siento.. Eh sido un jodido idiota.

Antes de que llegara a decir algo más me abrazó _de nuevo_.

De nuevo, otra vez, no pude evitar estallar en llanto ¿por qué él me provocaba esto? Realmente parecía sincero cuando me reconfortaba así...

Me apoyé sobre él. Cómo me gustaría tener a alguien en quien confiar y que esté conmigo cuando lo necesitara. Aunque sea un amigo de verdad.. Jacob lo era, pero no siento _esto _cuando me abraza.

No había nadie más que se tomara el tiempo de consolarme. Hasta ahora.

Mi padre no era la persona más afectiva del planeta y mi madre... le daría un abrazo hasta a un cerdo asi que definitivamente no contaba.

Pasamos un rato en silencio meciéndonos lentamente hasta que noté que el levemente me estaba susurrando algo al oído.. como si me estuviera tarareando una canción..

Eso comenzó a tranquilizarme y relajarme.

El pareció darse cuenta porque me apartó levemente de él y me quito los lentes mientras me secaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Yo me sonrojé.

-¿Me perdonas si te confieso que soy un jodido idiota? Fui muy egoísta al comportarme de esa manera contigo.. y más que nada porque fui un arrogante.. Yo no quiero que te desprecies de esa forma. No lo merece. No se si vas a creerme ahora pero no pensaba dejarte sola para que te enfrentaras sola a esa manada de lobos que son nuestros compañeros... sobre todo frente a Newton -hizo una mueca de disgusto-. Definitivamente, aunque no lo creas, no me cae para nada bien..

-Sí, pude darme cuenta de eso ¿tu eras su máximo oponente en este estúpido juego, no? -sonreí levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

Estábamos tan cerca que llegué a ver todos los detalles de su sonrisa deslumbrante.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que no puedo decir mas nada aparte de que eres un idiota, pero por lo menos lo admites . Igual ya es tarde. Estamos en este maldito castigo juntos de nuevo así que...

-¿entonces me perdonas? -ahora parecía repentinamente ansioso y sus manos se agarraron más firmes a ami cintura, no me había dado cuenta de que aún me tenía agarrada. -. Si lo haces te prometo que la semana que viene te llevare al cine o adonde tu quieras para demostrarte que realmente te quiero conocer más ¿que dices? ¿una cita?

Me sonrojé de nuevo...

-¿Acaso lo dices en serio? ¿por qué?

Iba a agregar algo más cuando escuchamos un bocinazo y el coche de policía de Charlie se estacionó casi contra nosotros.

-Oye tu... Suelta a mi hija...

De nuevo tenía que lidiar con otra persona más _muy furiosa..._

.**..**

* * *

**Epov**

No.. No de nuevo, el jefe Swan.

Hoy era un día horrible. ¿Qué más cosas podían pasarme a mí?  
Pero ni me quería imaginar cómo debería estar sintiéndose Bella ahora. Nunca pensé que estaría tan angustiada con lo que pensé que sería una broma.

Abrazarla había sido un impulso; me di cuenta de que estaba sola y creí que necesitaba que la reconfortaran aunque sea un segundo. Y al parecer me equivoqué. Se veía tan triste...

Pero eso no me impidió que me aprovechara de la situación, estaba empezando a creer que esto no podía ser tan malo como al principio.

Pero definitivamente el padre de Bella era un gran obstáculo.

Noté que ella se quería separar de mí pero yo aún la retuve por la cintura y me giré hacia el frente.

-Lo siento jefe Swan. Solo le estaba explicando la situación a Bella. No quise molestarla.

-Ya estoy yo para eso -me dirigió una mirada furiosa -. Ahora aléjate de ella. Desde que esta contigo y con tu grupo ya no es la misma.

-Papá ¿que estas diciendo?

-Tu te callas. Tenemos que hablar y muy seriamente.

-Ok, pero déjate de escándalos -se dirigió a mí y me miró suplicante con sus ojos chocolates un tanto tristes-. Por favor, déjame. Ya estoy bien, gracias.

No me dejaba otra opción pero no me iba a quedar con las manos vacías.

Antes de alejarme le di un beso en la mejilla y observé satisfecho como ella se sonrojaba y el padre estaba que explotaba de rabia.

Tal vez después de todo no fuera tan difícil enamorarla.

Tenía su carácter, sí, pero no le duraba mucho el resentimiento.

Piensa, Cullen, sino cumples con la promesa Newton te hará la vida imposible...

Cuando subí al auto marqué su numero.

-Newton, mas vale que muestres el material que tienes. Acepto.

...


	16. Chapter 16

**Bpov**

Mi padre se mantuvo insportable. El nunca me había retado de esa manera. Lo que no podía hacerle ententer era que yo sí entendía que estuvo mal lo que hice.. Nunca antes me había escapado de la escuela; pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

Y tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que al día sigiuente fuera a la casa de los Cullen a pesar de que él había hablado ya lo suficiente con ellos en personas mientras el profesor Tanner los había sitado.

Se llevaba bien con ellos, sobre todo con el Dr Cullen, más que nada por el respeto que le tenía por ser el jefe del hostpital (y por haberme salvado un millón de veces).

A su mujer no la concía pero había escuchado rumores de que trabajaba temporalmenet en Port Angeles como decoradora de interiores, pero que la mayor parte del tiempo prefería pasarlo con su familia. Al parece siempre acompañaba a su esposo durante sus congresos o reuniones.

El problema no era ellos, sino Edward: mi padre no podía dejar de tenerle desconfianza.

Yo aún tampoco lo veía como alguien de lo más confiable, pero no creía en todas las exageraciones que nombraba Charlie acerca de su persona.

No me sorprendía que lo haya arrestado un par de veces por haber estado alcoholizado o manjeado a altas velocidades. Pero tampoco era para tanto... o eso creo...

De este modo, no me quedó más opción que dejar que el me llevara a su casa a la tarde siguiente.

…...

Me amenazó con que si no lo dejaba él le contaría todo a mamá. Ya me dolía la cabeza lo bastante como para tener que soportar sus gritos histéricos así que no me quedó otra que aceptar.

Cuando llegamos fuimos recibidos por una mujer alta, un tanto regordeta, con rostro amable. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda.

-Oh, Bella. Al fin llegas ¿como estás carño? Ya estabamos esperándote -sin mas me dio un cálido abrazo-Soy Esme, la mamá de Edward.

Ya sabía entonces de donde sacaba Alice su costumbre de ser tan impusiva. pero ¿dónde estaría ella ahora?

Debería haberle mandado un mensaje mínimamente...

No pensaba preocuparme ahora de eso. Tendría que esperar.

Traté de devolverle como pude el abrazo.

-Un gusto en conocerla, señora Cullen.

-Oh, por favor, no me digas así. me haces parecer más vieja de lo que soy. Llamame Esme o mamá Esme cómo dicen Emmet y lo demás que pasan por aquí. Oh, ¿tu padre no quiso bajarse?

Lo que había pedido explicitamente que no lo hiciera. No quería escucharlo resongar en fente a todos.

-No, tiene planes y cosas que hacer pero me dijo que vendría a buscarme a las seis en punto.

-Oh, ok. ¿por qué no pasamos? Edward y Carlisle te están esperando en el despacho principal. Supongo que a él ya lo conoces ¿no es así? El me dijo que se acordaba de tí

Asentí un tanto avergonzada.

-Pero no te preocupes. El es un muy correcto con la gente. No dirá nada.

-mmm Esme.. -me animé mientras ella me guiaba fuera del comedor hasta una puerta que no había visto la semana anterior-, ¿Alice esta en la casa?

Ella me miró extrañaba .

-Oh, no querida. Ella se ha ido temprano esta mañana a casa de Rosalie a prepararse para esta noche.

Al ver mi cara de sorpresa sonrió.

-Son cosas de ella. Verás, en los baile y esas cosas, ella se pone un tanto ansiosa..

-Sí, ya lo creo.

Esme me acompaño hasta donde se punía que ir y tras golpear la puerta me dejó que pasara sola y me enfrentara a los hombres de la casa.

...

El Dr Cullen era una persona demasiado _perfecta _para mi vista. Era alto, delgado, rubio, de ojos celestes y demasiado inteligente. También era muy amable con todo el mundo y sobre todo poseía una impresionante paciencia.

Pero con Edward parecía desaparecer esa cualidad.

El supuestamente tendría que ayudarnos con los temas del trabajo pero que su hijo no entendiera ni la mitad de las cosas parecía ponerlo de los pelos.

-Edward -murmuró exsasperado mientras intentábamos haces un resumen de todas las hormonas del cuerpo y poner en distinción las de la adolescencia que eran las específicas que pedían.-. ¿cómo que no entiendes esa diferencia? No tienen nada que ver.

-Papá... ¿por qué demonios tienen que hacer las cosas tan parecidas? Me da lo mismo si es _Somatostatina _o _Somatotropina_-también se veía fastidiado.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza. Era la quinta vez que se lo explicaba.

-No, Edward. Nada que ver.. la SOMATOSTATINA es inhibidora de la hormona de crecimiento y la otra es la hormona de crecimiento..

-¿pero que es inhibidora? ¿y laTSH? ¿FSH? -se fijo en los libros -Es todo igual...

-Ya hijo. No hay caso.. No se como lo haremos pero te tendrás que aprenderte todo esto para el lunes -al ver la cara de su hijo agregó-. Hubieras pensado antes las consecuencias que pelearte con Mike Newton, Edward

¿qué? ¿Pelearse con Mike?

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo, él me miró y dijo:

-No preguntes nada.

La tarde fue divertida de a ratos y a veces insportable por quedarme en el medio de las discucione sentre padre e hijo. Parecía que Edward hacía todo a propósito para hacer enojar a su padre...

A las seis en punto me pasaron a buscar tal como había dicho Charlie y debo confesar que no puse ninguna queja. Estaba demasiado cansada como para manejar a casa.

Le hice la comida a Charlie y me subía a dar una ducha rápida y sin pensarlo dos veces me tiré sobree la cama.

...

No se que ahora fue pero comencé a sentir unos golpes, cerca mió. Cada vez más cerca... Mas cerca...

Hasta que escuche susurrar mi nombre...

Me desperté bruscamente. Estaba todo oscuro.

¿Pero qué era lo que me había echo despertar?

Soñolienta me puse los lente y prendí la luz de la mesita.

Me encaminé a la ventana y me agarró el peor susto de toda mi vida.

Alice se hallaba del otro lado, aparentemente colgada de algo, y era ella la que golpeaba con insistencia.

-Bella, ábreme ya...

Respiré dos veces antes de acercarme y abrirle para que ella entrara. Una sonrisa deslumbrante enmarcaba su rostro mientras trepaba.

-Alice qué es todo esto...

-Subí por la escalera que trajimos con Rose y Jass si es eso lo que quieres saber. Pero no contamos con que serías tan difícil de despertar Bells, quince minutos hace que te estoy llamando.

-Alice, explícate mejor...

-No hay tiempo -balanceó algo que tenía en las manos que no había notado antes, parecía un traje o algo envuelto-. Te raptaremos quieras o no e iras con nosotros.

-¿Que? ¿Dónde?

-¡A la fiesta! -me miró perpleja y yo horrorizada, -. ¿a donde más sino? Vamos, aquí tengo tu disfraz... Tienes que apurarte, Edward ya te espera...

...

* * *

que les pareció? :) si llego sigo subiendo capitulos hoy

si me quieren agregar esta mi mal en el perfil besotes y gracias por sus alertas, comentarios, etc :)

vik


	17. Chapter 17

**Perdón a tods aca estoy de nuevo :-) tarde en actualizar porque no andaba en mi compu -.- me tengo que acordar de mandarme los capítulos por mail así los puedo subir en cualquiera compu por la que ande :) **

**(Juro hacerlo yaaaaaaaaaa antes de que me olvide -.-)**

**gracias a tod s por sus rr ! me dan ánimos para seguir: leo cada una de ellos ! gracias en serio! a las q no les puedo responder por privado lo hago por aca . espero no olvidarme ninguna :P**

**espero q pueda ir corrigiendo mis errores a medida que pase la historia y sino acá estoy para aceptarlos, y leer sus sugerencias o quejas :) No estudio Lengua, ni literatura ni nada de eso asi q puede ser que tenga varios problemas con los signos de puntuación y esas cosas. A veces lo pienso mucho ¿qué pongo acá? jajaa**

**Noemi espero haber mejorado :) es una mala costumbre el "q" pero no lo aprendí de mi cel (que apenas se usar jajajaa) sino de la facu y sus malditas costumbres u.u espero poder sacármela algún día :P**

**Nathalia ahh vos decis q a Edward le gusta apostar? ajjaa ya veremos :p**

**Jess gracias me alegra q te guste esta locura y acá me tenes actualizando :)**

**Isa kate aca te traigo mas para que leas ;)**

** espero sus, tomatazos, etc **

**besote!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa S meyer. La historia obra de mi locura :p**

* * *

**Bpov**

Alice debía estar completamente loca. No pensaba ir a ningún lado.

Es más, yo pensaba que estaría re enojada conmigo por mi forma de tratarla pero no.

Ahora no sabía si ponerme o no contenta por su manera de ver las cosas.

-¿Acaso te volviste loca?

-No hace falta que me digas eso, Bells, ya lo se desde que nací a eso. Vamos, no pierdas tiempo. Ponte este vestido (N/A: en mi perfil, )... No sabes lo que me costó conseguir que todos accedieran tan rápido a cambiar la temática de la fiesta. Y todo por la culpa de ustedes dos.. Sí que son incorregibles Con esos disfraces el profesor Tanner no los reconocerá...

-No tengo ni idea de que me hablas... Alice ¿estás segura de que estás en la casa correcta?

-Por supuesto que sí. Anda, cámbiate... Será divertido ya verás.

-No me pienso poner nada.. ¿además por qué tú no estás disfrazada? No caeré tan fácil si esto es una joda..

-¿Te piensas que no me he estado preparando? -exclamó horrorizada y señaló a sí misma.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba totalmente tapada por una capa negra. Se la abrió y me mostró lo de abajo.

No lo podía creer; llevaba un vestido cortísimo para mi gusto, de color verde musgo y negro. La parte de arriba era como un corsé que le marcaba perfectamente su diminuto cuerpo. Llevaba unas botas altas negras también q le hacían juego...

-Alice eso es un disfraz de...

-De bruja, ya sé. No te aceptaré chistes malos como los Emmet y también sé que no es Halloween pero fue lo único que pude encontrar de un día para otro. Mi sombrero y el tuyo esta en auto. No pensaba subir hasta aquí con eso colgando. El tuyo es parecido así que no te burles del mío.

-¿Emmet? ¿El también esta esterado de todo este juego?

-Obvio -me miró como si fuera idiota -. Fue él quien me dio la idea. Edward y tu eran los únicos que no sabían nada porque teníamos miedo de que arruinaran los planes. Sobre todo tú. Pero dejemos de hablar idioteces, los demás están ansiosos. Edward principalmente porque él me dijo que estaba dispuesto a ver cómo te hacía bajar de aquí. Al parecer esto le causó mucha gracias. -Suspiró-. Pero no le voy a dejar que se salga con la suya esta vez. Vamos, será divertido. Ya lo verás. Edward me dijo que había echo un pacto contigo o algo así y me prometió que no se separaría de ti o como sea -su sonrisa fue deslumbrante-. Oh cierto, no pueden dejar que los noten los demás porque ahí sí que estarían en problemas.

-Por favor, Bells. Ven conmigo. Te aseguro que no te aburrirás -me hizo un gesto con los ojos como si fuera el gato de botas de Skrek; Dios, el parecido era impresionante-. Mira todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti y Edward.

-ALice, creo que debemos dejar en claro varias cosas. Yo en ningún momento te pedí que hicieras algo por mí. Me he portado mal contigo y te pido mil disculpas por eso,de verdad lo siento. -la miré fijo-. Entiendo que quieras ser mi amiga y todo eso pero tiene que entender de una vez por todas que yo no puedo seguí a tu ritmo. Porque tu tengas una costumbre normal de romper las normas, yo no puedo hacer eso. No estoy acostumbrada a que me castiguen (De echo esta es la primera vez) aunque no lo creas. Ya a mi padre lo he hecho sufrís dos veces y entiendo un poco como se siente ahora cuando yo nunca en mi vida falté a ninguna regla, por más estúpida que sea.-tome aire y noté que por una vez ella me escuchaba atentamente-. Tienes que entender que a veces debes respetar mis deseos de vez en cuando. No me gusta que siempre decidas por mí las cosas; esto me hubiera gustado que me lo digas de antemano , por ejemplo. Además si me descubre mi padre me asesina.

-Sí lo se -repentinamente se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio uno de sus abrazos efusivos que casi me tira al suelo-. Te pido mil disculpas por todo, por todo lo que te hecho pasar. Se que soy bastante insoportable pero es que como estoy acostumbrada a que todos me den la razón, no suelo pensarlo demasiado. Prometo no intentar tomar decisiones sin consultarte antes. Esta será la última vez.

Le acaricié torpemente la espalda. Se que estaba mal pero de nuevo caía en sus redes, no sin antes aclarar ciertas cosas

-No te preocupes. Se que en algún momento lo volverás a hacer así que no hace faltas que me prometas nada -al ver que ella levantaba la cabeza de mi hombro confusa agregué-. Pero supongo que así eres tu ¿no? y no soy nadie para cambiarte. Si prometes tratar de acordarte de mis sentimientos o gustos antes de hacer algo te lo agradecería... si es que aún quieres intentar ser mi amiga... Eres la única que se ánimo a hablarme después de tantos años y yo aprecio mucho eso, Alice. No creo que seas mala persona ni nada de eso. Algo insoportable sí pero supongo que se puede superar eso ¿no crees?

-Oh, Bella. -antes de que se volviera a abalanzar sobre mí la detuve con los brazos.

-No, Alice ¿no se supone que estamos apuradas?

Su sonrisa resplandeció en la casi oscura habitación.

-¿Vendrás conmigo entonces? ¿vendrás?

-¿Me dejarías dormir tranquila si te digo que no? -le sonreí -. Nunca he ido a ninguna fiesta _supongo _que no pasará nada...A ver déjame ver ese disfraz...

Casi me agarra un ataque en cuanto lo ví... (N/A: en mi perfil)

Era caso tan corto como el de Alice pero con volados naraja y amarillos y arriba blancos dejando los hombros al descubierto. Con el conjunto había un par de medias largas ralladas que combinaban y un antifaz negro y gris

Ni en mis locos sueños pensaba ponerme eso. Menos en frente de Edward.

-Alice ahora que lo pienso creo que no ire a ningun lado... No pienso ponerme eso. Si alguien descumbre que soy yo se reirán. Además no creo que me entre. Gracias pr todo amiga pero te lo devuelvo.- Comencé a envolver el vestido de nuevo pero Alice me sujetó la mano.

-Ni lo pienses. Ahora nada de lamentos. Dijiste que irías. Además por eso estamos aquí. Te lo pruebas, te lo pones y nos vamos corriendo a la casa de Rose a peinarte y eso.. todavía quedan dos horas.. El baile empieza a diez...

-¿qué? -obviamente había perdido la noción del tiempo al ver que estaba todo oscuro..

-Sí, apurate que no os queda tiempo. Anda, vamos. Me muero por verte la cara cuando te encuentres con Emmet... El dijo que...

Alice no veía las cosas como yo, eso era seguro..

...

Me puse totalmente roja en cuanto me vi en el espejo. Esa no podía ser yo.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que Alice había entrado en mi habitación finalmente logró convencerme de que bajar por las escaleras de madera (que sólo Dios sabía de dónde la habían sacado) si hacía que Edward y los demás _chicos _que estaban esperándome abajo se fueran y quedara solo Rose. como ella también andaba en su auto no hubo problemas.

No pensaba caer en ridículo tan pronto. No quería que viera Edward y menos Emmet, que ya lo veía haciéndome bromas.

Finalmente habíamos llegado a la casa de Rose que estaba vacía y sin darme tiempo a pensar ellas me llevaron directamente a su habitación.

Ahí me lavaron el pelo, me lo alisaron, me maquillaron y hasta Alice me logró convencer de que probara por primera vez los lentes de contacto,alegado que no le fue difícil sacar mi graduación para ellos, porque había una sola óptica en la ciudad.

Al principio me sentí muy rara y no paraba de refregarme los ojos por la molestia, pero logré acostumbrarme.

Pero cuando finalmente terminaron conmigo (a pesar de no haber echo nada) me sentí exhausta.. y rara... muy rara

Me había escapado de casa estando castigada..

Y la persona que me devolvía la mirada no era yo...

La chica que estaba del otro lado del espejo se veía realmente hermosa. Las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la excitación le daban un toque aún más delicado.

No podía ser cierto todo esto.

Era un sueño

Me giré para ver a las demás aún totalmente anonadada.

Rose llevaba un vestido mas largo que el nuestro (por insistencia de Emmet) pero eso no le impedía que se marcaran perfectamente sus curvas.

-oH, bELLA ESTAS hermosa. -exclamó ella-. Ya verás cuándo te vea Edward..

Eso era mi más terrible pesadilla...

Ahora me quería comportar de nuevo como una total cobarde...

Cuando finalmente bajamos al salón no sabía cuál debía ser mi reacción..

No sabía si reírme o salir huyendo de ahí...

...

* * *

ahora subo el cap que sigue :)

besooooooooooooooooooootes enormes!


	18. Chapter 18

**Acá**** les dejo otro cap :) si llego les subo el próximo pero tengo q estudiar :)**

**si quieren ver los disfraces deje algunas imagenes en mi perfil. Hice algunos cambios de la historia anteriores, aunque no mucho. Si nos les gustan pueden imaginarselos ****diferentes, yo mucha creatividad con eso no tengo jaja**

**o sino me pueden dan otras ideas mejores la cambio :) lo mismo vale para las canciones de mas abajo **

**Acepto no lo que sea si me dan otras ideas mejores la cambio :)**

**besoooooote**

**vik**

**Aca esta **

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mia :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Todos nos veíamos ridículos desde mi punto de vista. Todos con antifaces combinados obviamente con los diferentes atuendos. Menos Emmet , vestido de Scream, lo que adivine en seguida.

Jasper no estaba tan mal, parecía que ese aire de "El Zorro" le sentaba..

Y Edward... se veía tan... _sexy..._

Alice había echo un gran trabajo transformándolo en pirata. Al parecer había intentado recrear una réplica del Capitán Sparrow.

Mmm. Nada Mal.

-Hey Bells ya aparta tus preciosos ojos de Eddie. La baba te estropeará el vestido.

-¡Emmet! Ya dejala en paz.

Yo no me pude evitar sonrojar, como de costumbre.

Edward sin embargo me miraba ¿asombrado?

-Oh, no, miren la hora -menos mal que estaba Alice para sacarnos de los momentos incómodos-. Ya estamos llegando tarde...

Agarró a su novio del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. Rosalie hizo lo mismo con Emmet.

Yo me quedé donde estaba sin saber que hacer hasta que Edward me tendió la mano.

-¿Vamos? Se supone que tu serías mi pareja ¿no?

Lo seguí pensando por centésima vez que demonios hacia yo ahí. Seguro que era todo un estúpido sueño.

-Ah, por cierto, estas muy linda -me susurró en cuanto nos subimos al auto-. Y debo admitir que tu sonrojo es también adorable.

¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito? Mi cara estaba más roja que las brazas al fuego. Todo mi cuerpo parecía haber aumentado de temperatura ante su mirada esmeralda.

...

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio de la escuela empecé tranquilizarme. No había sido todo una broma por parte de Alice. Todos estaban disfrazados de distintos motivos. No había nadie sin máscara, alguien hasta se había disfrazado del "sapo" pepe o algo así. Ni idea de quien se trataba, pero prefería ni saberlo.

Algunos sin embargo se notaba de quien se trataba,.

Tanya, por supuesto, llevaba un vestido y una corona al parecer intentando aparentar ser la "reina " de corazones de la fiesta.

Los demás nos dejaron solos en cuanto entramos. Yo pensé que Alice me haría compañía pero ella replicó que primero tendrían que ir a retocarse el maquillaje... pero si recién se lo habían puesto ¿o no?

Menos mal que estábamos con los antifases, y nadie podía descubrirnos.

O eso pensaba.

Pero Edward desde el momento que entró empezó a llamar la atención y todas las miradas seposaban sobre él.

Jessica, vestida de ángel (ja justo ella) y Laurent de Cleopatra no tardaron en notarlo. Yo me encogí. Por más bella que me pueda sentir, sabía que jamás cuerpo tan escultural.

Igual traté de mentalizarme con la idea de que era mucho mejor persona que ellas.

Con eso en mente empujé a Edward del brazo y lo empujé contra un hueco de la pared antes de que esas pesadas nos vieran.

El estaba atónito.

-¿qué pasa?

-Sh... Cállate. No quiero que las plásticas nos vean.

Mire alrededor y note que nos buscaban pero gracias al escondite nuestro pasaron de largo.´

No se cual sería mi cara en ese momento (o lo que se me notaba de ella) pero Edward me miró fijó dos segundos y comenzó a reírse sin parar.

-Oye, ¿que te acabo de decir? -le pegué en el brazo, seria-. Alguna de ella se darán cuenta de quienes somos. Idiota... eso te pasa por ser tan atractivo...

Ups... ¿que acababa de decir? El se quedó mudo como un idiota.

-Repite lo que dijiste.

Me crucé de brazos.

-No, no lo haré. Ya lo escuchaste.

-Mmmm si es lo que acabo de ir ya te me imagino tooooda roja debajo de esa máscara ¿no es así pequeña? -con el pulgar comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla.

.-Ya déjame. No te burles de mi. -me aparte de él; no había notado que estábamos tan cerca.

-No, a menos que quieras que nos descubran. Tu fuiste la de la idea -me susurró al oído-.

Volví a luchar contra él. me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Hey tórtolos, déjense de pelear y vengan a tomar algo con nosotros. Alice los esta esperando

Emmet estaba al lado nuestro. Como no notarlo con ese disfraz tan llamativo. Veían con Rosalie rodándole la cintura.

Yo me separé rápido de Edward. Pero el me sujetó también contra él.

-No, gracias. Primero me llevaré a Bella a bailar. Ya iremos con ustedes.

¿Un momento? ¿Bailar? Sabía que algo peor estaba por pasar, pero no pensaba que fuera eso.

Mi expresión debe de haber sido de horror y Edward debió de notarlo, porque su sonrisa era malévola.

Opuse toda la resistencia que pude pero sin notarlo, él ya me había llevado al centro de la pista de baile.

-Tranquila, niña. No te pasará nada conmigo -me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él.

-Menos mal que no conseguí convencer a Alice de que me pusiera esos horribles tacos; con estos zapatos bajos, basta y sobra.

Solo lo sentí sonreír contra mi pelo.

Para peores, en ese momento andaban pasando música lenta.. así que no nos quedaba otra que balancearnos con el ritmo de la música.

"Never think

What's in your heart

What's in our home

So I won't

You'll learn to hate me

But still call me baby

Oh Love So call me by my name

And save your soul save your soul

Before you're too far gone

Before nothing can be done ..."

Me pareció reconconer la canción. Creo que se llamba "Never think" de un Tal Pattinson, pero no estaba segura.

Me sentía tan relajada en ese momento. Nunca llegué a pensar que podría bailar así sin tropezarme con _alguien _que supiera guiarme con los movimientos.

Al final termine recostada totalmente contra su pecho.

-Ya pasaste lo peor. A que no fue nada malo ¿verdad?

Otra vez su risita de autoeficiencia.

-No lo niego pero te advierto que para la próxima no les será tan fácil convencerme.

-Sí, ya te creo. Siempre encontraré una manera de convencerte. Y sino esta Alice siempre al rescate.

Gruñí contra su pecho en respuesta.

-Bueno, ¿que te parece si vamos a tomar algo? ¿Hace calor aquí no te parece?

* * *

**Epov**

Lo siguiente que pasó en la noche, no sé si fue solo un sueño o qué.

La llevé a Bella a tomar unos tragos, no esperaba la verdad que fuera más angelical de lo que parecía. Nunca había tomado ni una gota de alchool.

Yo le dije que no se preocupara. Que no le pasaría nada.

Gran error.

Al rato no paraba de reírse como una loca.

Nunca pensé que iba a reaccionar así.. sobre todo con Tania...

Ella se acercó a nosotros (atraída por las carcajadas de borracha de Bella) y sin mostrarle mucha atención se acercó a mí, intentando ser seductora, pero pude notar que se tambaleaba ligeramente, seguramente también por lo que sólo DIOS sabía que había tomado.

Al parecer no me había reconocido.

-Oye tu hombre misterioso ¿que te apetece tomarte un cerveza conmigo? ¿te conozco de algún sitio? - se comenzó a abalnzar sobre mí y sobre los almohadones en que estaba sentado junto con Bella.

Pero antes de que yo reaccionara, ella lo hizo. Dio un empujón a Tania y se puso delante de mí, como una leona que protege a sus cachorros.

-No te le acerques mas ¿de acuerdo zorra? El es mio.

Tania tenía una cara de total asombro, aunque la mía debía ser peor ¿esa había sido Isabella Swan? ¿La dulce, torpe e inocente Bella?

-Oye ¿tu quien te crees que eres?

-No, te interesa saberlo. -Bella se tambaleó un tanto y yo sólo atiné a sentarla sobre mis rodillas para que no callera, pero ella se quitó el pelo de la cara y volvió a arremetir contra Tania -. ¿quien te crees tu para arrebatar lo que no te pertenece? El vino conmigo

Yo sólo me quedé estático unos segundos pero al ver que Tania se abalanzaba sobre nosotros, ´puse mis manos en frente nuestro, intentando tranquilizar a Bella a la vez.

-Ya Tania, ve con unos de tus novios ¿de acuerdo? -le susurré a Bella en el oído-. Ya cálmate ¿quieres Bells? No me apartaré de tí.

-¿Edward? ¿eres tu? Y no me digas que esa que tienes en tus brazos es la asquerosa de Swan.

Maldición, me había descubierto.

Antes de que dijera algo más, y sin pensarlo, cargué a Bella como pude sobre mi hombro y salí casi a las corridas.

Ni tiempo me dio para avisar a los demás que justo en esos momentos habían decidido irse a bailar por que ya no soportaban la risa histérica de Bella.

Cuando salimos, sin muchos miramientos y gimiendo de dolor por las patadas que me daba ella en la espalda, la subí al auto y como pude le puse el cinturón.

Afuera respiré más tranquilo y les mande un mensaje a los demás para avisarle que la llevaría a Bella a su casa. no podía seguir así.

...

Todo el camino se la paso reprochándome que no la hubiera dejado pelearse con Tanya.

Dios, ni ella se iba a creer esa historia en cuanto volviera en sí.

Sonreí al ver que después de andar gritando incoherencias por diez minutos, finalmente cayó dormida, por sobre mi hombro.

Ahora subirla a su habitación fue lo más cansador que había echo hasta ahora. Bella simplemente era peso muerto. No reaccionaba asi que me la volví a subir al hombro y me la cargué por toda la escalera que habían dejado oculta entre el pasto los demás la vez anterior.

Suspiré feliz cuando la logré poner a salvo sobre la cama. Se veía tan tierna...

Me incliné sobre ella y le quité el pelo de la cara con ternura.

Después como pude le quité las medias y los zapatos. No me animé a más por si llegaba a despertarse.

Lo que no me esperaba era que ella, mientras la acomodaba entre las sabanas, me agarrara del brazo.

-Por favor, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo ¿si? Cantame algo...

¿que? seguro que estaba soñando. Pero sin embargo sus ojos estaban despierto y "parecía" consciente.

Pero obviamente no lo estaba, sino no estaría diciendo eso.

-¿de verdad quieres que me quede? ¿estas segura?

Hizo un puchero como niña encaprichada.

-Si, y quiero que me cantes algo para poder dormirme. Por favor...

No me pude resistir a esos ojos.

Un rato más con ella no haría nada mal.

Me quité también los zapatos y me puse sobre las sabanas. Pero ella no tardó en rodearme con sus brazos con fuerza.

Totalmente confiada apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

-Ahora cantame algo ¿quieres?

No sabía que hacer así que me puse con la primer canción que se me vino a la mente mientras lentamente acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

"Anoche soñé contigo

y no estaba durmiendo

todo lo contrario

estaba bien despierto.

Soñé que no hacia falta

hacer ningún esfuerzo

para que te entregaras

en ti yo estaba inmerso

Que lindo que es soñar

soñar no cuesta nada

soñar y nada mas

con los ojos abiertos

que lindo que es soñar

y no te cuesta nada mas que tiempo. "

**(N/A "Anoche soñé contigo de Kevin Johansen, :P la primera que se me ocurrió)..**

**tomatazos? :P**


	19. Chapter 19

Buenos días gente ya volvi a aparecerme por aca :) besotes

B, tenes razón, puede ser que confunda las palabras pero como no me las marca el corrector me cuesta darme cuenta cuando me equivoco por más que vuelva a revisar una y otra vez el cap. u.u prometo prestar más atención :P gracias por tu comentario :)

* * *

Cap 19

Bpov

El sol me lastimaba los ojos.

¡Maldita sea! No, no puede ser, yo había dejado las cortinas cerradas como siempre ¿O no?

Intenté darme vuelta pero apenas moví la cabeza, sentí una punzada horrible en la cabeza.

¿Qué me pasaba?

Volví a querer incorporarme pero ALGO o mejor dicho ALGUIEN, me apretaba por la cintura.

Me asusté y me di vuelta para ver de que demonios se trataba y lo vi...

A Edward totalmente dormido a mi espalda y sujetándome fuerte contra él.

Seguro que no era más que un sueño...

Una pesadilla, más bien.

Pero es que parecía un niño así tan tiernamente dormido y con los labios entreabiertos..

No parecía para nada molesto por mis inquietos movimientos.

Al final no me quedó otra que zarandearlo para que despertara.

-Edward, ya despierta. ¡Edward! -ni se inmutó y para mi disgusto me abrazó mas fuerte-. ¡Edward! Charlie llega a entrar por la puerta y nos mata. ¡Edward!

-Ya basta -murmuró _aún _en sueños-. Tanya ya déjanos en paz...

Mmm, con que soñando con Tanya... Ya vería este maldito desgraciado.

La rabia pudo más consciencia así que sin pensarlo dos veces y, sin muchos miramientos, me giré como pude y lo empujé lo más lejos posible de mí.

Fue un gran error...

Mi primera reacción fue reírme de su estúpida cara en cuanto abandonó la cálida cama y rebotó contra el piso helado, pero después al ver cómo todavía seguía disfrazado, me quise morir...

¿Que había hecho?

No se si por los nervios o qué pero no pude evitar empezar a reír descontroladamente.

Encima la cara de Edward, soñoliento y con el pelo alborotado me tentó aún más.

-Oye, ¿qué clase de despertar es este? -sacudió las sábanas que habían caído con él-. Podrías haberme llamado antes ¿No te parece?

En cualquier otro momento me podría haber asustado su mirada pero en _este _momento no me importaba.

-Jaja como si no lo hubiera intentado antes -no podía parar de reírme-. Eres bastante molesto ¿lo sabías? Yo quise...

Repentinamente me tuve que agarrar la cabeza frente a otra punzada de dolor.

-Ah, -ahora fue él quien se quiso burlar-. Con que ahora tienes resaca... ¿quien lo hubiera dicho de la _perfecta _señorita Swan?. -se paró y pareció ocupar toda la habitación con su altura-. Y hablando de molestia... -su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada-. No sabía que soñabas conmigo. Toda la noche me llamaste en sueños

No podía ser.. Me quise morir ahí mismo.. Que vergüenza.

¡Maldito! Antes de que siguiera confesando cosas que podrían apenarme más tomé lo primero que encontré, las almohadas, y comencé a tirárselas con toda mi fuerza.

-Oye -trató de esquivarlas-. No es mi culpa que te sea tan irresistible.

-Ja, irresistible, JUSTO tú... Seguro que estaba teniendo una pesadilla...-le tiré la última que me quedaba y no me lo esperaba pero él se abalanzó sobre mí.-

Se me puso encima y me sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Estaban nuestros rostros tan cerca que tragué saliva nerviosa.

-shhh, ya déjate de mover mi pequeña diabla. No querrás que Charlie se entere de esto ¿o si? Yo creo que soy demasiado jóven para morir aún..

-Bueno, ya suéltame

Él lo hizo pero antes pude notar como su mirada se deslizaba por todo mi cuerpo de nuevo como si estuviera ¿asombrado?

Ups, de repente me acorde de la manera atrevida en que aun estaba vestida y lo empujé de nuevo.

-Nunca pensé que ese estúpido traje te quedara bien, en verdad.

-Pero ¿que dices? Parezco mas zorra que Tanya...

-Oh, y hablando de eso...

Oh no, ¿que me diría? Yo no recordaba nada de lo que había echo después de tomarme esas copas...

Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo más, se escucharon unos pazos en el pasillo y unos golpes en la puerta.

-Bella ¿éstas despierta? Vinieron a buscarte cariño...

Me quedé estática junto con Edward. ¿quién me podía estar buscando un domingo a la mañana?

Le hice unas señas a Edward para que se escondiera, y el entró como pudo en el armario.

Yo me tapé hasta el cuello con las sabanas y rápidamente me recogí el cabello en un rodete desordenado, para que no se viera ningún cambio. Maldición, aún tenía puestas las lentillas...

No podía ponerme los lentes pero esperaba que Charlie no se diera cuenta de eso...

-Pasa papá ¿quien me busca?

Entró, un tanto incómodo, como todas las veces que paseaba por mi pieza, que eran contadas.

-¿Estas bien? pareces un tanto alterada, hija..

Estaba más que nerviosa, mientras intentaba no mirar hacia el armario pero traté de no hacerlo tan evidente.

-¿Por que lo dices? Es que me asustaste recién y me desperté. Mmm ¿dijiste que alguien me buscaba?

-Ah, sí cierto. Al parecer la mamá de Edward pareció olvidar de invitarte a comer a su casa ayer cuando fuiste. Así que vino con Alice a pedirme permiso porque sabía que estabas castigada al igual que su hijo -hizo una mueca de disgusto-. No puedo negar que son muy personas a las que son fáciles de negarles las cosa... Así que si quieres, te doy permiso...

"Pero solo porque me dijo que todavía les queda un trabajo de no se que cosa, que terminar ¿esta claro? -yo me quedé estática sin saber que decir -. ¿que dices entonces? ¿Irás? "

Asentí reaccionando lentamente, demasiado para mi gusto, ya Charlie me volvía a mirar raro... Me gustaría tener unas cuantas palabras con Alice acerca de anoche y además me había olvidado del trabajo que faltaba terminar...

-Bueno, esta bien, entonces ve tu dúchate rápido que te están esperando. Yo me voy a pescar con Billy así que Esme me prometió traerte ¿me necesitas para algo?

No, solo quiero que te vayas...pensé internamente.

-No, no te preocupes papá. Esta todo bien. Volveré temprano

-Ok .se volvió para irse pero lo detuve.

-Ah, y papá gracias por dejarme

Como lo esperaba él solo hizo un gesto con la mano a modo desinteresado..

¿Por qué no podía tener in domingo en paz como la gente?

Suspiré mientras Edward salía del armario y tras hacerme un gesto de asentimiento se trepaba a la ventana...

Seguramente ahora correría hacia su casa antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de que no estaba...

¿Quién hubiera pensado que pasaría una noche con el chico más popular y a la vez indeseable (desde mi visión) del instituo?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bpov**_

No me esperaba que hubieran venido a buscarme, y más Esme...

Pero no las quería hacer esperar mucho tiempo, sobre todo a Alice. Si es que realmente estaba abajo, no entendía por qué no había subido ya a atormentarme.

Me fui corriendo al baño y me di una ducha express, pero lo que no me esperaba era detenerme veinte minutos, itentando quitarme esos malditos lentes. No podía bajar sin mis anteojos, porque Charlie empezaría a sospechar algo. Si anoche me había ido a dormir, tranquila como cualquier otro día...

Pero gracias a Alice y mi estúpida ingenuidad: ahora estaba con un dolor de cabeza que se me partía y con una noche que no llegaba a recordar ni medio lo que había echo.

Cuando finalmente fui dando tumbos a mi pieza, me asusté al verla Alice cómodamente sentada en mi cama. Tenía una de sus espantosas (o por lo menos para mí) sonrisas maliciosas.

-¡Hola hermanita!

Un momento...¿Hermanita?

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso...? Me sonrojé de solo pensar lo que tendría esa pequeña duende dentro de su cabeza. Seguro que sabía que Edward no había dormido en su casa.

-Mmm ¿Hola?

-Oh, Bells no te hagas la tímida conmigo ahora. Después de lo anoche. ¡Aw! Nunca pensé que esto llegaría a pasar tan rápido..

-Un momento Alice. No es lo que ti piensas.. Solo dormimos..

-Ajá, con que lo admites. Ahora no me quedan dudas de donde estuvo mi hermanito

Ag, no, no podía ser que me haya delatado a mi misma. Era más astuta que yo...

-No entiendo... ¿es que no estabas segura de que él estuviera acá?

-No, hasta recién. También había pensado que estaba de Emmet.. Pero no fue difícil sacarte la verdad Bells, aunque hubieras querido mentirme me hubiera dado cuenta -me sonrió radiante y avanzó hacia mí dando saltos-. Ah, dime todo.. ¡Tienes que contarme!

¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera con tanta energía después de haberse quedado hasta tan tarde despierta?

Miré mi reloj y vi que era casi el mediodía.

-No recuerdo, nada. -bajé la cabeza avergonzada-. Pensé que tal vez tu podrías ayudarme...

Me miró perpleja pero enseguida lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Ni siquiera la forma en que atacaste a Tanya?

-Yo... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Oh, no puedo creer que no sepas lo que hiciste. Mas te vale que te lo cuente antes de que los demás te vean. -me empujó a que me sentara sobre mi propia cama...

No podía creer lo que me contaba ¿En que me había convertido?

...

Menos mal que Alice me ayudó a acomodar mi imagen a lo mas normal posible. En su bolso había traído crema desmaquilladora y mis lentes que sin darme cuenta los había dejado de Rosalie.

Mi amiga me había dejado elegir mi ropa y ahora llevaba uno jeans holgado, unas converse y una camiseta azul. Ya con eso me parecía bastante a mí misma.

Bajé y me encontré con Esme y Charlie hablando animosamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida; aunque capaz que así era...

Ella no parecía en absoluto enojada por mi gran demora, es más, su rostro se iluminó al verme.

-Oh, con que aquí estas Bella querida. ¿Estás lista ya? Espero que Alice no te haya estado molestando demasiado..

No más que de costumbre...

-Oh, no se preocupe..

-Por favor ya puedes tutearme Bella. Ya eres casi de la familia.

Vi como Alice soreía misteriosamente y Charlie sufría un ataque de tos repentino.

...

Cuando llegamos a la casa,no me lo esperaba pero Edward nos estaba esperando sentado en la puerta. Tenía un aire de despreocupación total. Como si anoche hubiera dormido lo más pacificamente, sin rastos de resaca. Como lo envidiaba, lo odiaba... y...

Me sonrojé. No había pensado en cómo iba a tratarlo aún.

-AH, con que aquí estás Eddie. Me asusté esta mañana cuando no te vi. Tu hermana me dejó una nota.. ¿estabas de Emmet, no? -Esme se acercó a besar a su hijo en la mejilla.

-Sí, perdón por haberte preocupado... -él se separó y me dirigió una mirada breve que me hizo sonrojar antes de murmurarle a Alice un "gracias" sólo con los labios sin que su madre lo viera.

Seguro que ella había escrito esa nota...

-Yo pensé que Emmet estaría en la fiesta del colegio.. ¿acaso se peleó de nuevo con Rosalie? -menos mal que me pude distraer..

-Mmm algo así, y me llamó tan tarde que no quise despertarte. CÓmo papá estaba de guardia... -finalmente me tocaba saludarlo.

Y no me lo esperaba pero él se acercó y me dio un beso suave en la mejilla antes de que reaccionara y me murmuró al oído:

-Tanto tiempo sin Verte, princesa...

Mi cara podría haber explotado en ese momento mientras el se alejaba de mí y entraba en la casa con esa sonrisa de auntoeficiencia.

Los Cullen me estaban poniendo los nervios demasiado de punta ultimamente.

Media hora más tarde estábamos todos sentado en el comedor cuando llegó Carlisle del hospital, al parecer había pasado una noche muy agitaba porque se lo veía terriblemente cansado.,..

Al parecer después no había sido la única que se había puesto ebria anoche... Casi me atraganto con la comida cuando comenzó a contar la cantidad de accidentes estúpidos que había tenido que cubrir...

…...

-Gracias Esme por haberme invitado hoy. Ha estado todo delicioso.

Ahora nos tocaba ponernos a estudiar de nuevo con Edward y no había nada que quisiera menos...

-Oh, no te preocupes niña. Tendrías que venir seguido. Alice me dijo que tenías vocación para la cocina -sus ojos se iluminaron y resplandecieron como esmeraldas al igual que los de Edward-. Algún día podrías ayudarme. Ninguna de mis hijos salió con artes culinarios. Una de las cosas que se pueden destacar, por ejemplo, de Eddie es que el sabe tocar muy bien el piano. ..

Hasta ahora no había una madre que hubiera visto tan devota a sus hijos...

-¿En serio? No sabía que te gustara la música Edward.

El pareció ver mi mirada emocionada porque algo brilló en la suya.

-Se nota que olvidé mencionarlo... ¿quieres te muestre?  
Casi daba un salto de emoción como una niña.. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con la música, sobretodo el piano siempre me había podido relajar de una manera tal que me olvidaba de todo..

Nos disculpamos con los demás (Alice nunca apartó la vista de nosotros) y él me guió hacia un salón que no había visto antes. Allí había un precioso piano de cola.

-Mi papá me lo regaló cuando tenía seis años.

-¿Desde esa edad aprendiste a tocar?

Asintió y parecía entusiasmado con mi repentino interés.

-Nunca imagine que esto podría llamarte tanto la atención. ¿Acaso sabes tocar? -se sentó en el taburete y me hizo lugar.

Yo me senté tímidamente a su lado.

-Mmmm, no. Pero me gustaría mucho aprender. ¿Conoces a Debussy? Claro de Luna es genial

Se giró más sorprendido que antes.

-¿De verdad te gusta?

Me sonrojé ante su mirada.

-Si.. Mi mamá lo escucha de vez en cuando y yo también si quiero relajarme.

-Me sorprende. Casi nadie lo conoce. Si no fuera que lo tocara seguido ni mi hermana creo que sabría de él ¿quieres que toque ?

-Si quieres

Me sonrió como si fuera un niño y se puso manos a la obra...

Fabuloso era decir poco. Era impresionante como la músia parecía fluir de sus dedos. La canción parecía mas perfecta de lo que era tocada por él. Parecía realmente hipnotizado; disfrutaba de cada sonido que iba produciendo.

Cuando finalmente terminó no pude menos que aplaudirlo. Hasta me había echo salir lágrimas por la emoción. Aunque a él también le brillaban los ojos.

-Hey, -se puso frente a mí y me sacó suavemente las lágrimas con sus dedos-. No quise hacerte llorar. No pensé que te ibas a emocionar.

-No te burles, es que es la primera vez que alguien me toca algo. Además en verdad me gusta. La música siempre me ayuda a dormir también.

-¿de verdad? -su mirada se volvió reflexiva-. Entonces por eso anoche tú...

Oh, no. ¿Que habría echo?

Pero no pude enterarme porque Alice apareció corriendo en ese momento, con cara ¿de fastidio?

-Eddie, te buscan.. Y parece que es urgente

Habíamos estado tan ensimismado en nuestros pensamientos que nos habíamos olvidado de los demás. Pude ver a Esme y Carlisle abrazados y sonriéndonos en la puerta. Al parecer habían estado escuchando...

A regañadientes Edwad se paró pero antes de irse se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Por qué no me esperas en la pieza? Pidele a Alice que te lleve.. Tenemos que terminar el trabajo. Ya vuelvo.

Para mi si sorpresa y yo creo que la de todos se agachó y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

Me sonrojé, cómo era de esperar.

Alice no se hizo rogar y me tiró hacia las escaleras.

-¿Alice? ¿Quien era?

-Uf, ni me hables. Era Tanya. No se que hace acá pero parecía bastante enojada. Ahora que Eddie se las arregle..

Me quise morir ¿Tanya?

-Mmmm, Alice ¿y si ella nos reconoció anoche? No se si...

-No te preocupes. Seguro que no lo hizo. Te puedo asegurar que no. Estaba mas borracha que tú... O eso espero-la oí murmurar, lo que no me dejó nada tranquila-. Pero no te preocupes, ya lo resolveremos. Ahora, quedate en la habitación de Eddie. Yo mintras voy a llamar a los demás ¿de acuerdo?

Estabamos en el mismo pasillo que la vez en que me había quedado a dormir, nada más que esta vez tenía que entrar a la habitación de enfrente a la mía.

Mientras Alice se iba a los saltos a buscar su movil a su habitación me volví nerviosa frente a la puerta. No sabía q hacer...

Al final me decidí por entrar ¿que otra me quedaba? Si el había entrado en la mía ¿por qué yo no?

Pero no me esperaba para nada lo que vi dentro.

Así como mi pieza estaba llena de libros, ésta lo estaba pero de cds, casettes y hasta algunos discos.

Era impresionante la cantidad de música que había alrededor. Y de todos los géneros pude comprobar en cuanto me acerqué a ver mejor.

Me animé a husmear más y puse en el reproductor un cd viejo que encontré para ver que había grabado.

Resultó ser toda música clásica. Era impresionante como parecía gustarle esta música. Pude encontrar varios cds iguales.

Pero al rato, me empecó a agarrar somnolencia. Y no podía dormirme.

Me decidí a ponerme a seguir el trabajo de las hormonas cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía mi mochila; la había dejado abajo en el comedor.

No pensaba aburrirme más asi que bajé a buscarla.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí por no haber esperado.

El comedor tenía una puerta de vidrio que lo separaba del resto de la casa y por ahí los vi.

A Edward y a Tanya besándose como si se quisieran devorar el uno a otro desesperadamente.

No se porq pero se me encogió el corazón y me quedé estática observándolos como una idiota.

Hasta que atrás mio, escuché un grito. Era de Alice que miraba la escena tan horrizada como yo

...


	21. Chapter 21

_**"El amor corre al amor como el colegial huye del libro y como el que va a clase se aparta de el con cara triste "**_

_**(Wiliam Sheakespeare, "Romeo y Julieta")**_

* * *

Capítulo 21 ¿Mi primer beso? *-*

BPOV

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué tenía esa horrible sensación en el pecho?

No debía importarme nada.

Tanya se volvió al escuchar a Alice y me quedé petrificada antes su sonrisa.

-Mmm. ¿Hola? -murmuré sin saber que más _estúpido _comentario hacer.

-Oh, con que sorpresas tenemos. Al parecer la cuatro ojos tiene buenos modales – murmuró ella sarcástica-. ¿Se puede saber que haces tú por aquí? No te esperábamos.

Un momento. ¿Quién se pensaba que era ella?

Miré a Edward intentando encontrar una explicación pero él no parecía tener ganas de explicar nada.

Sólo se quedó quieto al lado de esa maldita zorra sin hacer ningún comentario. A pesar de que yo había pensado que él no consideraría volver a estar ni a cien metros de ella.

Con todo lo que más de una vez la había criticado.

-Yo te dije que estábamos ocupados, Tanya. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Alice fulminaba a su hermano incrédula al ver que seguía sin reaccionar el cobarde.

-Oh, no me dijiste _quien _estaba con ustedes en casa ¿Será porque te daba vergüenza que todos sepan en el instituto que _ella_ estuvo aquí? -se volvió hacia Edward y lo rodeó el cuello con los brazos-. Pero tu tampoco me habías dicho nada _Eddie_.

Al principio pensé que la mueca de disgusto era provocada por el horrible apodo, pero luego se intensificó al mirarme.

-No había nada interesante en contártelo Tanya. Isabella estaba juntando sus cosas para irse con sus libros ¿no es así? Sólo había venido a entregar unos trabajos y darme órdenes para que todos _estén pe_rfectos, como siempre. Como sabrás _desgraciadamente _tengo que pegarme a ella para poder graduarme -me sonrió arrogante y volvió su cara a la de ella con la intención de volver a besarla.

¿Pero que bicho le había picado?

¿Acaso tenía doble personalidad?

No me quedaría a averiguarlo, ni me mataría por hacerle entender a Tanya la verdad.

Ni pensaba perder más el tiempo con ellos, cuando tenía varios trabajos que hacer, más el que nos habían encomendado último aparte. Que Cullen se jodiera y lo terminara solo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a Bella, Edward? Con lo bien que estaban hace un rato -estalló de nuevo Alice-. No sé que te dijo Tanya pero algo tiene que haberte dicho para que...

-Yo no le he dicho nada...Él esta conmigo ahora porque sabe lo que le conviene ¿no es así cariño?

El le sonrió luego de dirigirme una mirada ¿de lástima? No pensaba creérmela

-Pero..

Edward no le prestaba más atención a su hermana. Parecía más preocupado en detectar el sabor de los labios de Tanya.

Eso podía ser pero a mi me escucharía antes de irme.

- Ah, ¿con que piensas que sólo soy un estorbo en tu camino? Pues bien _Eddie _-el interrumpió el beso y vi que por fin me miraba fijo-. A mi me importa tres pepinos si te desagrada o no mi compañía. Cosa que no parecías notar cuando me suplicabas que fuera al baile contigo y nunca te lo escuché decir celo a tú novia _Doña perfecta. -_me crucé de brazos y sonreí al ver que ella se estremecía-. Ya vas a necesitar de mí y yo voy a tener la misma actitud contigo. -me volví hacia Alice-. ¿Me acompañas a mi camioneta? Al parecer alguien es tan idiota que no se dio cuenta de que estaba estacionada en mi puerta para saber quién estaba aquí primero -volví a fulminar con la mirada a Tanya, que se refugiaba como si los brazos de su Eddie fueran los mas seguros (aunque para mí lo habían sido ... no Bella, no pienses en eso)-. Además tu hermano debe pensar en una excusa para tus padres de por qué no estamos _juntos _haciendo el trabajo como ayer.

No pude evitar lanzar ese último comentario. Si el realmente me había despreciado tanto desde el principio y decía lo que pensaba cuando se le venía la gana yo también pensaba hacerlo.

Vi que Alice sonreía y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Edward estaba parado, rígido como una estatua.

-¿Con que eso es lo que quieres, no? Tratar de que los demás sepan de que pasamos tiempo juntos para ser más popular ¿no es así?

Iba a contestarle pero Tanya me interrumpió. Y la rabia que pensaba que iba a explotar dentro mío se esfumo.

-¿Cómo es eso? Cuándo se han estado viendo ustedes? Eddie tu nunca me lo dijiste...

Su cara fue imperdible. No se en que lío se había metido pero no quería saberlo.

Con un gesto de despedida me volví hacia la salida junto con Alice, las dos sonriendo...

-Al parecer hermanito tienes que dar bastantes explicaciones...

...

Alice intentó que me quedara pero no podía.

Me despedí de sus padres dejándolos un tanto confusos y fui lo más rápido que pude hasta mi camioneta

-No tienes que hacerle caso a Edward ahora. Algo tiene que haberle dicho Tanya para que haya cambiado de comportamiento. - me murmuró mi amiga mientras se inclinaba sobre la ventana abierta de mi coche-. Ya verás que se arrepentirá, lo más seguro. Pero ¿de verdad no quieres que te acompañe? Tu papá se fue de pesca. Quizá...

-Mmm. No te molestes Alice, por favor. Tu puedes ir a casa de Jasper, que seguro que es mucha mejor compañía que yo. -suspiré-. Se que no debo estarlo, pero siento que estoy muy enfada. Supongo que ya se pasará. Nos vemos mañana ¿Dale? Además tengo que terminar varios trabajos.

Y nada se comparaba con las ganas que tenía de que nadie me molestara. La soledad con que me esperaba era en lo único en que deseaba pensar ahora.

Prácticamente entre a las corridas a casa. Y subí a mi cuarto y me tiré de una sobre la cama.

¡Por fin! Paz y tranquilidad...

Me acosté boca arriba y, luego de quitarme los lentes me fregué los ojos.

Tantas emociones me habían agotado, pensé un tanto confundida. Además hacia bastante tiempo que no podía dormir como deseaba porque siempre había tenido alguien molestándome.

Aunque anoche había sido algo distinto.

¡Basta Isabella! De pensar en esas cosas.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo mucho agarré mi celular y lo puse para que sonara a las dos horas. Una siesta no me vendría nada mal. Tenía muchos deberes pendientes más el trabajo estúpido de las hormonas..

…...

I am waiting for your love,

Leasing faces in my room

I am waiting for your love

Like looking at the moon, oh, oh

Oh, emotional

Emotional,

Give me a greatest love,

Something there is in heaven,

Sometime I just can't hede,

Why come we live together now

(N/A: Waiting for you love by "Los pericos" )

...

Con una mano le pegué un manotazo a mi estúpido teléfono.

¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

Bostecé y me desperecé.

Eran recién las cinco y media de la tarde pero afuera ya estaba oscureciendo.

Como pasaba todos los días en el pueblo más nublado del mundo. A veces me preguntaba que es lo que se le pasó por la cabeza a Charlie y Renné al venirse a vivir aquí...

Tenía hambre, así que bajé a prepararme algo mientras bajaba mis cuadernos para hacer la tarea en la mesa de la cocina. De ese modo sabría en que momento llegaba Charlie.

A veces, de tanto estar encerrada en mi cuarto, me olvidaba de que él también existía.

Me preparé un licuado de banana y dispersé todos mil libros sobre la mesa y agarré la lapicera para continuar cuando sonó el timbre.

Ya me parecía que había _demasiada _tranquilidad, pensé con sarcasmo.

Fui a abrir y mi primer impulso fue volver a cerrarla.

El maldito de Edward Cullen estaba en la puerta. Con su mochila al hombro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como si todo estuviera perfectamente.

Oh, pero yo no pensaba olvidarme.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?

Por favor, por favor que no se atreva a deslumbrarme con sus ojos por no respondo de mí...

-Pues, estoy aquí para hacer el trabajo -murmuró mientras pasaba su peso de un pie al otro, aparentando nerviosismo-. Ya sabes, me quedó de pasada tu casa después de dejar a Tanya.

-No me la menciones. No te atrevas -pensé con furia-. Ni me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida. No puedo creer la forma en que me trataste. ¡Mentiste! ¿Acaso repentinamente te diste cuenta que ella es mejor compañía que yo, no es así? -lágrimas de frustación fluyeron aunque quise impedirlas.

-Yo, venía para pedirte perdón. Se que reaccioné mal pero hay una razón... - se adelantó hacia mi pero yo me alejé.

Aparentaba estar afligido pero solo eso. Era un gran actor, pero esta no caería.

-No intentes explicarme nada. Solo quiero que te vayas. Hoy no pienso seguir ningún trabajo contigo y no me preocupa estar sola. Cuando este más tranquila hablamos

Sin más le cerré la puerta justo en sus narices.

Y por más que estuvo diez minutos tocando el timbre no lo atendí...

…...

* * *

Un mes después...

-¡Bella! -Alice, corrió (o más bien danzó hacia mí).

-Hey, como si ayer no me hubieras visto, duende – le susurré mientras ella me abrazaba con fuerza, yo creo que mayor que la de Emmet.

-Oh, es que tu sabes cuánto te extraño. Ah , y este fin de semana no pienses en tener ninguna excusa para no ir a casa porque con Rose hace bastante que estamos planeando una pijamada, queremos planear una venganza contra Tanya ¿vendrás? ¿por favor? ¿si? ¿por favor? -yo creo que sus ojos eran diez veces mayores que el Gato con botas de Shrek

-Alice, no me hagas esto. Tengo muchos deberes y trabajos...

-No los tendrías si mi hermanito te ayudara con ellos. -contestó de inmediato.-. Y se muy bien que no quieres cruzarte con _ellos._

Se volvió con la cabeza hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento y señaló a las pareja más popular del momento, que, como siempre, estaban devorándose.

Cada vez que podía trataba de esquivarlos. Era asqueroso verlos tan juntos...

-Vamos, Bella. No sabes lo horrible que es que ella se pasee por toda tu casa y se ande quejando de cada cosa que ve. Hasta mamá se sintió ofendida cuando estábamos en el salón y Tanya murmuró algo sobre la decoración de los sillones -rodeó los ojos exasperada-. Nadie sabe más de decoración que ella y debes creerlo. Ah, por cierto, ella y papá te mandan saludos.

-Pero no se si debas quejarte conmigo de eso- murmuré mientras avanzábamos hacia Jasper, Emmet y Rose por entre la multitud de gente-. Tu hermano es el que debe controlarla.

-Es que tu sabes que a veces nadie puede hacerle cambiar de parecer. Por eso queríamos que vinieras con nosotras. Tú si que sabes enfrentarte a mi hermanito. ...-me guiñó un ojo

Me sonrojé. Aunque para nada sonaba como un cumplido.

-Oh, Belly Bells. ¿Qué te ha pasado, mi princesa? -como siempre Emmet con sus estúpidos sobrenombre. Sabía que lo hacía de modo cariñoso y a veces no se como Rosalie no decía nada.

Sobretodo cuando me abrazaba.

Mientras me hacía rodar por los aires como hacía siempre, noté por un segundos los ojos de Edward que se desviaban hacía mi.

Seguro que era mi imaginación.

-Mi hermanito es lo que le pasa. ¿Qué mas sino puede ser?

-Ya, Alice déjalo. No pienso hablar más del tema. Además ya sabes que no iré a tu casa -me adelanté para ver saludar a Jasper y Rose.

-¿Ni permitiendo que venga mi osito vendrás? -susurró Rose, abrazándose con su novio que me miraba como cachorro abandonado-. Vamos, será divertido. Los padres de Alice se irán y no te preocupes que no haremos nada indecente.

-Aunque nos gustaría verte de nuevo bajo los efectos de la cerveza ¿no es así? -como siempre Emmet desubicado.

Hasta Jass que era más callado que yo se rió.

-Ya basta -no quería que me recordaran esa noche.-. De acuerdo, lo pensaré pero si me prometen que solo sera una pijamada de películas como la otra vez (pero sin NINGUNA de terror) -miré amenazadora a Alice-. Y si no hay ninguna visita _indeseable _por ahí. Se que es inevitable que tu hermano este en casa Alice pero no estoy de ánimos para...

-Oh, no te preocupes -me rodeó los hombros con sus pequeños brazos.-. Lo tenemos todo planeado...

Sé que era imposible, pero volví a sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mí mientras entrábamos en la escuela.

Hacia casi un mes que casi no hablábamos. Y solo lo hacíamos por cortesía.

Lo evitaba lo más que podía. Sobre todo después de la semana pasada.

Siempre estaba con Tanya. Parecían que los hubieran pegado con cola...

Pero nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerme eso. Menos mal que estaba Jacob

…_...Flashback..._

_Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué._

_Después de tanto tiempo, y ver cuánto se aburría Edward en la biblioteca de la escuela, había decidido que podía volver a le las puertas de mi casa._

_Todo con tal de hacer más amena la relación entre él y yo._

_Pero no estando segura con lo que me encontraría decidí llamar a Jacob para que nos acompañara y como excusa le dije que podría ayudarlo a hacer los deberes._

_De echo, no me haría nada mal volver a verlo. Lo extrañaba._

_A pesar de todo lo que me había estado preparando, ni en mis más lejanas ideas había esperado que él se presentara con ella en mi casa._

_Me quedé estática en cuanto los vi, juntos de la mano, como una pareja feliz, sin preocupaciones algunas._

_La cara de Tanya, sin embargo, reflejaba lo contrario. Era obvio que acompañar a Edward hasta mi casa era lo último que quería hacer._

_-¿Edward? ¿que significa todo esto? ¿No se supone que terminaríamos el trabajo de literatura?_

_-Sí, y por eso vinimos. Tanya dijo que capaz podía ayudar. ¿te molesta?_

_Ja, Tanya no podía ayudar en nada ¿que le pasaba por la cabeza a este estúpido?_

_-Para serte sincera, Isabella, he venido a asegurarme de que no hagas nada que peligre mi relación con Eddie. -se acurrucó contra su brazo-. Y si con eso tengo que venir a... -miró alrededor detenidamente -. esta especie de casa que tu llamas hogar... pues aquí me tienes -me sonrió con malicia._

_Yo me quedé incrédula_

_-Oye, ya te dije como es la cosa -le contestó Edward antes de que yo lo hiciera soltándose de su agarre-. Nadie te está obligando a nada. Son solo locuras suyas. No le hagas caso -se dirigió a mí-. Discúlpala._

_-No pienso hacerlo, es la que a venido a molestar y no tengo ganas de tolerar que insulte mi casa.¡ Llevátela de aquí!_

_¡Por Dios! ¿Quien se creía que era?_

_-¡Bella!_

_Se escuchó el gritó de Jacob por detrás de ellos, y sin pensármelo mucho los corrí a un lado y me eché a los brazos de mi salvador._

_Oh, si que extrañaba esos abrazos tan cálidos..._

_No me hacían nada mal_

_Y que los demás pensaran lo que quisieran._

_Cuando al fin nos separamos pude notar que él me inspeccionaba detenidamente. Mas de lo normal._

_-Oh, Bella, estas más hermosa que de costumbre -me sonrojé-. ¿Qué es lo que...? OH, -se dio un golpe en la frente-. Te has puesto esa especie de lente de gelatina que se te pega al ojo ¿no es así?_

_Reí__ ante su forma de expresión y le pegué en el brazo._

_-Se llaman lentes de contacto, bobo. Y si, digamos que me obligaron a quitarme los horrorosos anteojos. No me digas que nunca te diste cuenta de lo que eran esas cosas. -me devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Pero a mí habían llegado a gustarme.._

_Todos nos volvimos hacia Edward que de pronto quedó helado. Ni el se podía creer lo que había dicho._

_-Sí, seguro -murmuré sin saber bien que decir. -. Pero bueno, parecemos completos idiotas aquí afuera. Supongo que debemos entrar -dije sin dirigirme a nadie en concreto._

_Fue un gran error..._

_No veía la hora de que terminara esa tarde._

_Edward no dejaba de lanzar comentarios sarcásticos al nivel de ejercicios que estaba practicando mi amigo, quien estaba (por ser dos años menor que nosotros a dos años de graduarse._

_Y Tanya, simplemente fue insoportable._

_Supuestamente teníamos que analizar distintas frases del libro de "Hamlet" y "Romeo y Julieta" de Shakespeare. Prácticamente Edward se la pasó contándole las historias y al final exclamó que era todo una porquería._

_Yo estaba por explotar pero preferí terminar con todo de una vez_

_-A ver Edward que me dices de esta "Los enamorados pueden andar sobre las telas de araña que se mecen en el tibio calor del verano, así de leve es la ilusión. "_

_-Tonterías. -agregó primero Tanya mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mesa con aires de agotada-. Ningún enamorado se mecería con su pareja sobre una tela de araña. Es asqueroso._

_Hasta Jacob se quedó estático mirándola fijo. Y Edward incrédulo._

_Yo ya sabía desde el principio que no le había caído bien._

_-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿No te das cuenta de que no hay que tomarse todo literal? Hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso -murmuró mi amigo agarrando agarrando la tapa de uno de los libros-. ESTO es cultura. Algo que se que está fuera de tus mente. Muyy lejos._

_-¿y tu quien eres para decirme eso? -se levantó de repente de su asiento-. Eddie ¿acaso vas a permitir que este personaje se burle de mí?_

_-Oye, tú quien eres para hablar así de mi amigo..._

_-Tanya creo que debes calmarte. Jacob tiene algo de razón en decirte que no..._

_-Ah, con que ahora estás de parte de su amigo. -murmuró teatralmente y hasta lágrimas logró que le cayeran (que buena actriz )-. Pues bien, ya verás como terminan las cosas -._

_Sin decir nada más se dirigió a la puerta dando un portazo._

_Yo sólo suspiré aliviada y mirando a Edward interrogante._

_-¿Que esperas? Ve a buscarla. No vaya a ser que la atrope yen o algo para hacernos sentir culpables después._

_SIN decir nada el terminó de juntar sus cosas y se fue..._

_Jacob y yo nos miramos y sonreímos._

_-Tranquila tarde ¿No?_

_-No te preocupes. No pienso volver a traer nadie tan estúpido. Ahora, ven. Déjame ver esos ejercicios._

_-Sí, señora-..._

_Desde ahora pensaba seguir yendo a la biblioteca por mas que le moleste a Eddie_

…_...fin flash back_...

Parpadee confusa al volver a la realidad y darme cuenta de que todos en la clase me miraban El profesor Tanner sobre todo. Al parecer esperaba una respuesta a algo que no había oído.

-Isabella ¿te encuentras bien? Hoy estás bastante distraída...

-Disculpe. ¿Podría...?

-No se moleste, yo puedo contestar por ella. De echo, somo un equipo, ¿no profesor? -le dijo Edward sorprendiéndonos a todos, principalmente a mí que me sentí acorralada-. Los signos vitales son: el ritmo cardíaco, frecuencia respiratoria, temperatura y algunas de las últimas investigaciones consideran el dolor como uno más.

-Excelente, señor Cullen. Veo que ha estudiado bastante para hoy...

-Y..¿ Con la maestra que tiene para el solo como no podría ..?

Maldito Emmet. Me sonrojé mientras todos se reían de nosotros. ¿por qué no podía mantenerse callado?

-Muy gracioso Señor McCarty. -murmuró sarcástico el profesor-. Pero la próxima vez que los escuché, será castigado...

Ni una mosca pareció sumbar en el aula en ese momento...

-Bueno, basta ya de todo esto y vayamos a la signos vitales de nuevo. Les tengo una clase especial para todos -no pude evitar mirar a Edward, mi compañero de mesas, al igual que todos-. Hoy haremos una clase práctica sobre esos temas y sobre la RCP ¿alguien sabe que significa?

Yo quise recomponer mi error anterior así que levanté la mano.

-Esas siglas significan Reanimación Cardio Pulmonar, profesor. Es lo que se considera como primeros auxilios.

-Muy bien señorita Swan. Veo que se ha despertado...

Me sonrojé pero le mantuve la mirada.

-Ahora, quiero que todos se pongan en una fila. Tengo todo preparado en el gimnasio para que podamos practicar ¿que les parece?

Prácticamente saltaron de los asientos.

-oK, primero quiero explicarlos algo y luego se ponen manos a la obra. Primero les explico como se toma la presión. ¿algún voluntario? ¿no? Bueno, señor Newton, venga aquí por favor...

Mike se veía tan acobardado que no pude evitar sonreír junto con los demás.

El profesor tomó de una mesa el _esfigmomanómetro_ de mercurio_(__N/A: es solamente el aparato con que se toma la presión que se ajusta al brazo :P ) y un estetoscopio._

-Antes de empezar ¿alguien me dice cual sería la presión normal adecuada para Newton?

-120/80 mm de mercurio, profesor -murmuró Edward volviéndonos a sorprender a todo, sobre todo a mí cuando me sonrío.

Pero no se por qué después miró a Newton..

…...

Obviamente me tocó hacer pareja con Edward por órdenes de Tanner a pesar de las quejas de Tanya quien tuvo que hacer pareja con Tyler.

Yo me puse tan nerviosa que con solo rozar el brazo de Edward se me puso la piel de gallina. Y me costó más de lo normal tomarle el pulso.

A él le paso todo lo contrario, sus movimientos parecían perfectamente sincronizados.

-Bueno, pareces que estás en perfecto estado señorita Swan -murmuró luego de tomarme los latidos.-. Setenta están dentro de lo normal.

¿Setenta nada más? Como podía ser si mi corazón parecía querer estar?

-Me.. me alegro...

Me sonrojé sin saber la razón, pero por suerte en ese momento Tanner volvió a llamarlos a todos.

-Muy bien, creo que a la mayoría les ha ido deberían practicar más que otros pero es importante que sepan estas cosas para el futuro. Asi que ahora vuelvan a juntarse en parejas que comenzaremos con los primero auxilios. ¿que les parece masaje cardíaco? VAMOS, anímense y acuéstense en las colchonetas. Me tomé todos los recaudos para que estén cómodos. Tienen que hacerlo muy despacio, dado que no contamos muchos muñecos para practicar tendrán que hacerlo sobre su compañero y podrían hacerle daño.

Nadie se imaginaba por qué Tanner estaba de tan buen humor ese día.

Ni pensaban adivinarlo.

-¿Quieres ir primero? -me preguntó Edward cuando nos hicimos con una colchoneta lo bastante alejada del resto, principalmente de Tanya, que parecía querer asesinarme.

-Ok, de acuerdo. Una vez cada uno...

Tanner mientras tanto había tomado a Emmet para hacer la siguiente demostración.

Había sido muy gracioso verlo con las manos pequeñas del profesor sobre su pecho.

-Las manos tienen que estar entrelazadas y sobre el esternón...- de esta forma...

Mientras iba explicando, los demás iban imitando sus movimientos y mi corazón casi estalla de nuevo al sentir las manos de Edward ligeramente apoyadas sobre mis pechos.

Sus manos eran demasiados grandes para mí...

Casi me sentí morir cuando sus ojos verdes resplandecieron al ver mi claro nerviosismo.

-Hey, tranquila. Se supone que debo reanimarte no matarte. ¿estas lista?

Asentí aunque no lo estaba. Para nada.

Si pensaba que eso podía ser o peor me equivocaba.

-Bueno, y ahora viene la parte que más pueden interesarle a algunos. Sobretodo a las chicas -vi que Alice me sonreía desde la otra punta y yo me sonrojé-. Lo último que debes saber hacer es la insuflación o respiración boca a boca.

No podía pasarme esto. Ni se me había ocurrido que el profesor fuera a hacernos practicar eso.

Edward, sin embargo parecía de lo más tranquilo.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te coma ahora, cariño? -murmuró sarcástico-. No se por qué estás tan nerviosa... Esta vez seré yo el que empieza

Para mi horror vi como se acostaba corriéndome de lugar. Puso ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y me miró

-Ahora piensa nada más que soy el príncipe encantado que esperas que le des un lindo besooooo

-aH, callate. Ya se la teoría. No pienso practicar nada más contigo. Puedo esperar a que nos llegue uno de los muñecos.

-¿Te avergüenza posar tus labios sobre los míos? -me sonrió

Me sonrojé cuando el poso un pulgar sobre mi mejilla.

-Señorita Swan ¿ algún problema?

¿qué acaso tenía un radar que mostraba todos mis movimientos a Tanner? Que molesto que estaba hoy..

Por qué no molestaba a Tanya que estaba a los gritos, también diciendo que no pensaba hacer ese ejercicio. Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con ella

-No, profesor

Suspiré.

-De acuerdo Cullen. Quédate quieto ¿de acuerdo?

El asintió pero no cerró los ojos, cosa que me puso mas nerviosa.

-¿No puedes cerrarlos? Se supone que si estas herido no puedes...

Pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo el me agarró por detrás del cuello, y atrayéndome sobre su pecho posó sus suaves labios sobre los míos...

* * *

chan chan¿?

ajajja que les pareció?

besooooooooooooooo

vik


	22. Chapter 22

Gracias a tods por sus rr! Tata me alegran siempre tus comentarios ajaj

mañana no creo que les suba cap porq tengo q estudiar o morir ajja asi q les subo un maraton :)

espero q les guste !

besasos enormeee! xD

vik

* * *

Capitulo 22:

Bpov

Que raro..

Como siempre no supe como reaccionar.

Sentí que los labios de él se movían contra los míos pero yo no fui capaz de responder.

Al ver que no lo hacía Edward dejó que yo apoyara la cabeza contra su pecho.

Hizo que me detuviera el corazón el que me acariciara el pelo suavemente y sentí su sonrisa sobre mi frente.

Mi mente estaba blanco. No me animaba a pensar que lo que acaba de ocurrir había sido mi primer beso. Con Edward. El maldito que me había menospreciado por...

Volví como un rayo a la realidad.

No iba a permitir que me usara de esa forma.

Levanté de golpe la cabeza y no pude evitar lanzar una maldición al igual que él.

Auch, eso había dolido.

Pero yo aproveché mientras él se frotaba la barbilla para separarme lo más que pude de él de la colchoneta.

No sabía si estaba sonrojada por la bronca o la vergüenza.

Menos mal que sólo la pareja de Angela y Ben era la que estaba más cerca. Y al parecer no habían notado nada.

Tanya estaba en la otra punta cruzada de brazos, muy enojada y peleando con Tanner, vaya uno a saber porque estupidez.

-¿Qué se supone que intentabas hacer Cullen? -también me crucé de brazos, intentando que mi puño no se estampara contra su rostro-. Tu novia está del otro lado

-No tengo novia -añadió de inmediato sonriendo.-. ¿Acaso estás celosa? Además lo único que estaba haciendo era ayudarte a practicar mejor...

Se fue acercando cada vez más cerca mío pero yo aparté su brazo de un golpe en cuanto quiso tocarme.

-No te atrevas. No soy tan tonta como para creerme lo que _tu _-lo amenacé con un dedo- me digas. ¿Acaso no es con Tanya con quien te besuqueabas en frente de todos?

-¿Para qué preguntas si no quieres saber la respuesta? -ahora se notaba que comenzaba a enojarse-. No puedo besarte que te enojas. No se que pensaba de ti, la verdad que eres demasiado irritante.

-Genial. Mucho mejor que pienses eso de mí, así nos evitamos problemas

-Lo que tu digas.

Ambos estábamos enojados, yo con más razón así que nos fulminamos con la mirada lo más alejados que pudimos. No veía la hora de que todo terminara.

Si no hubiera temido que el profesor nos hubiera expulsado lo hubiera abofeteado.

¿Quién carajo se creía?

Se que no podía considerarse "el beso" pero no podía dejar de imaginar mis labios deslizándose sobre los suyos.. tan suavemente..

Puaj, que asco.

No podía ni imaginarme cerca suyo de nuevo así que apenas tocó el timbre y me dirigí corriendo a la salida. Cruzarme con el no lo deseaba ni en mis últimos sueños.

Pero claro, él tenía que seguirme. Y sin importarle que los demás (Tanya entre ellos) nos observaran me acorraló contra la puerta del gimnasio.

-Hey, Bella. Tenemos que hablar.

-¡Edward! ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo? -hice una mueca de asco. No soportaba a "su novia" cuando hablaba de esa manera. Parecía más histérica que lo normal.

-No, no tengo nada que hablar contigo Edward. No quiero. Déjame salir.

Todos nos estaban observando y sentí la mirada de Alice por encima de la de las demás.

Oh, maldición lo que me esperaba...

-Sí, sé que tenemos. No podemos dejar esto así. Déjame explicarte porque yo..

-Edward ya nos están mirando..

El comenzó a acorralarme cada vez más cerca de él mientras los demás guardaban silencio.

¿Nadie pensaba hacer nada?

Ni Tanya parecía querer reaccionar.

Obviamente Edward ese día debía de haberse tomado algo para "repentinamente" acordarse de mi después de ignorarme por tanto tiempo.

¿Que lo habría echo reaccionar así?

-De acuerdo. Lo que quieras. Pero a la salida.

Me sorprendió que solo asintiera y me dejara pasar.

Al parecer no sospechó que no pensaba pasar ni un segundo más con él.


	23. Chapter 23

_**BpoV**_

La actitud de Edward era de lo mas rara.

Primero me empieza a hablar más de lo que lo hacía desde unas semanas.

Y ahora me daba ese "beso".

No sabía si aún podía considerarse como uno. Pero tenía más que claro que no sólo había sido en modo de práctica para el RCP.

No quería seguir siendo el blanco de todos así que me aparté bruscamente de Edward y corrí hacia la biblioteca. Era mi lugar favorito para pensar y había un rincón especial en donde estaba segura que ni Alice ni Rose,me encontrarían. Con solo pensar en lo que me tenían preparado para este fin de semana se me revolvía el estómago.

Deseaba estar sola, sin que nadie me molestara.

Me acurruqué contra la pared y me senté en el piso, con las manos sobre la cabeza.

No se qué es lo que me pasaba pero tenía que aceptar que no me gustaba para nada lo que estaba sintiendo.

Desde que había conocido a los Cullen mi mundo se había puesto de cabeza.

Y principalmente por Edward, el idiota, del cual no podía separarme hasta que terminara el año.

El imbécil que estaba haciendo que afloraran en mí sentimientos que nunca había sentido. Hasta ahora.

No, no pensaba aceptar ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él y menos teniendo en cuenta lo orgulloso, presumido e irritante que era.

Había algo, que indudablemente me hacía sentirme _atraída de _cierta forma a él.

Pero no había vuelto a sentirlo desde el día en que volvió con la zorra de Tanya.

Cada vez que pensaba en ellos dos juntos me ponía más irritante que lo normal. No sabía muy bien cuál era la razón. Y al parecer Edward se había dado cuenta de ello.

Negué con la cabeza.

Era mi último año. No tenía que andar pensando en nada fuera de los estudios.

Eso era; si Edward tenía que decirme algo tenía que ser solo de las materias; sino no lo escucharía.

Supuestamente me tocaba ayudarlo para su propio bien pero no pensaba distraerme por su culpa.

…...

No escuché el timbre y cuando noté que nadie había ido a molestarme decidí que mejor que llegar tarde a una clase de Matemática aburrida era quedarme allí adelantando trabajos.

Cuando salí de mi escondite no pude evitar asustar a Susan, la encargada. Al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-OH, Bells. Pensé que ya estabas en clase ¿te encuentras bien? ¿has estado llorando?

¿Yo? Ni me había dado cuenta.

Tan ensimismada que estaba.

-No, no te preocupes es que estaba cansada, tu ya sabes por los exámenes y todo eso.

Ella me sonrió amistosa.

Siempre había sido alguien alegre con quien hablar. Y sobretodo por qué no nos llevábamos muchos años de diferencia y teníamos casi los mismos gustos en cuanto a la lectura.

A mi parecer tenía el aspecto de un ángel con su cara redondeada y sus brillantes ojos azules que contrastaban con su cabello pelirrojo.

Su amor por esa escuela había echo que consiguiera el puesto de bibliotecaria mientras terminaba sus estudios en educación.

-Sí. Ya se. Yo también pase por eso. Hace ya muchos años. ¿Por qué no te quedas y me haces compañía? Puedo excusarte de la clase que viene.

-¡Genial! Tenía gimnasia y no tengo pensado desperdiciar mi tiempo en esa materia horrible.

Simplemente asintió y se fue dejándome sola de nuevo en mis pensamientos pero no tarde en recobrarme y me dispuse a sacar mis libros.

Sabía que estaba muy mal lo que estaba haciendo pero si adelantaba un poco los trabajos que tenía que hacer con Edward muchos problemas me iba a ahorrar. Y tampoco era que me estaba fugando, por lo menos esta vez no había salido corriendo a casa

Aproveché todo el tiempo que pude al máximo.

Al final tenía completado casi todas las tarea: la de química con el resumen de materia y su clasificación; la de física con los problemas de dinámica y la de literatura en la cual tenía que analizar "El lazarillo de Tormes" (un clásico pero aburrido y triste)

Era tal mi concentración que Susan tuvo que prácticamente tuve que zarandearme para que volviera a la realidad.

Ya se había terminado el día en la escuela.

Finalmente.

Suspiré mientras salía del establecimiento mucho más relajada de lo que había entrado.

Pero cómo no.

Pensaba que podría ser feliz por un momento pero se ve que esa palabra no existía en el vocabulario de Dios o quien fuera que dirigiera mi vida.

Al lado de mi camioneta se encontraba nada más y nada menos que _Edward._

No se por qué razón pero ya me había echo la idea inconscientemente de que él se olvidaría que le había prometido que hablaríamos. Como yo lo había echo.

Pero eso jamás podría pasarme a mí.

No había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor. Me sorprendió que no estuviera con Tanya pero capaz que ya se había ido porque yo estaba saliendo media hora más tarde lo habitual. Alice tampoco se veía por ningún lugar.

¿Por qué se había quedado a esperarme entonces?

Lo peor de todo era que se veía enojado. Y _mucho._

_-_¿Donde te habías metido Isabella?

Me quedé estática.

-¿Perdón? ¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones?

Me acerqué a mi auto pero en cuanto quise apartarlo de la puerta él me volvió a agarrar de ellos y me acorraló. Ya me sonaba rutina toda esta estupidez.

-Suéltame. ¿Quien te crees que eres?

-Quiero saber dónde demonios estabas escondida. Te estuve buscando hace horas, maldita sea. -una de sus manos soltó a mi brazo y se la pasó por la cabeza nerviosamente-. Pensé que capaz habías huido como esa vez en nuestra casa...

Realmente se veía preocupado, aunque aún no veía sus razones.

Tendría que tomarse esos cuidados con Tanya que supuestamente era su novia y no conmigo.

-¿Por qué crees que huiría de nuevo de esa forma?

Me arrepentí inmediatamente de lo que dije y me sonrojé.

Era obvia la respuesta.

-Tu lo sabes muy bien Bella el por qué has estado evitándome el resto del día. -me sonrió burlonamente ante mi sonrojo y me acarició la mejilla suavemente con los dedos.

Enseguida comencé a retorcerme para apartarme de él.

-No, Edward. Ya déjalo. No pienso discutir sobre eso.

-¿Sobre que Bells? Dilo.

Cada vez me estaba poniendo más nerviosa a pesar de que no lo deseaba.

-No lo haré. No paso nada.

-Oh, claro que sí. Tú y yo nos _besamos._

Tragué saliva. Mi color era más rojo que el de todos los tomates juntos.

-No, eso no es verdad. No puedes considerar a eso un beso. Tu mismo dijiste que no lo era. Además se supone que tienes novia y….

Para colmo no podía parar de decir estupideces.

-De eso es lo que quería hablarte. Tanya no es mi novia.

Repentinamente comencé a ponerme seria al igual que él.

Y me enderecé en cuanto el aflojó ambos brazos.

-No pienso discutir contigo sobre eso. Nada indica que no estén juntos, Edward. Yo puedo estar casi ciega pero por lo que pude notar _bastante _unidos se veían con Tanya así que no me empieces con idioteces. A mi no me interesan esos chusmeríos.

-Pero debes saber que hay una razón para toda esta actuación.

-Sí, seguro. Pero debes contársela a alguien que pueda creerte Edward no a mí. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-No, debes escucharme -volvió a agarrame de los brazos y comencé a hiperventilar en cuánto puso sus brillantes ojos sobre los míos.

-Tú eres la única chica de la que estoy interesado, Bells, espero aunque sea que me creas en eso.

No, definitivamente no estaba escuchando eso.

Era un estúpido mal sueño.

Edward jamás se interesaría en alguien como yo. Era imposible. Y Tanya...

-Veo que no me crees. Y no te culpo, lo único que te pido es que me permitas que te lo demuestre.

Antes de que pudiera impedirlo volvió a posar suavemente sus labios sobre los míos.

Esto si que no se podía dudar que fuera un _beso_, el primero para mí.

A pesar de lo que mi conciencia me decía, mi cuerpo me impedía apartarme de él.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, me volví más hacia él y empecé a devolverle el beso.

Froté suave e inocentemente mis labios contras los suyos y él me apretó más hacia su pecho.

Pero todo se arruinó en cuanto regresé a la realidad cuando sentí su sonrisa sobre mi rostro.

No, esto no podía ser verdad. Era una jodida broma.

Seguramente se estaba burlando de mí. No podía haber dejado a Tanya por mí, eso no pasaría ni en mis más locos sueños.

No me lo pensé mucho y me separé bruscamente de él y le estampé una trompada sobre su rostro.

Seguro que me dolería a mí más que a él pero no me importaba.

Estaba segura de que nunca me arrepentiría de las dos veces en que lo había golpeado.

Realmente me este chico me sacaba de las casillas.

Encima de todo pretendía que fuera su juguete.

Oh no, eso si que no lo perdonaría.

-NUNCA más ¿me oyes? -le grité fuera de sí viendo cómo se frotaba la mandíbula magullada-. Vuelvas a hacer eso conmigo porque será peor, te lo prometo .Eres un imbécil si crees que puedes jugar conmigo. Si con Tanya crees que puedes hacer eso conmigo no. No me hace nada bien que una semana estés "bien" conmigo y que a la siguiente me desprecies como basura. Eso no va conmigo Cullen.

El se había quedado estático y en cuanto volvió a acercarse a pero enseguida se arrepintió.

Mucho mejor.

Sin decirle más nada, me subí a la camioneta y me fui lo más rápido que pude. No me atreví a dirigirle la mirada.

No se porque pero por segunda vez en el día lágrimas fluyeron de mis ojos.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capitulo 25 ¿primer trabajo? Parte 1**_

_**Bpov**_

Auch, me dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

¿Qué me había pasado?

Ah, cierto. Me caí de la maldita escalera.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y una luz incandescente me los hizo cerrar de nuevo.

¿Donde estaba?

Volví a hacer el mismo intento y me quedé conmocionada con lo que vi.

Estaba en una habitación, aparentemente del hospital, por las paredes blancas y la camilla que estaba al lado mío. Y por suerte no estaba usando ninguno de las cosas raras que tenía detrás, ni el suero.

Pero sobre la mesa a mi costado estaba una pequeña caja quirúrgica, con lo elementos que supe distinguir para el uso de las suturas.

Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a los accidentes.

Despacio y con precaución me toqué la cabeza. Sí, no era muy grande pero al parecer había tenido un golpe bastante fuerte.

El movimiento hizo que la persona que estaba alrededor se fijara en mi y yo en él. Como no tenía ningún tipo de lente puesto sólo había visto lo que me estaba más cerca.

-Bells, oh, Bella. ¿Cómo estás? Que suerte que estas bien.

Solo pude distinguir a Charlie por la voz y repentinamente sentí que se abalanzaba sobre mí a abrazarme.

En todos los años que llevaba viviendo con él este había sido en donde mejor había demostrado su "cuidado paterno" hacia mí. Y eso me conmovió.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas florecieran y lo abracé.

Hacía mucho que no recordaba a mi papá tan cálido.

-¿como puedes ser tan distraída hija? No sabes el susto que nos diste.

-Perdón papá. Supongo que nunca podré dejar de ser torpe.

Me abracé más a él. Realmente lo había asustado.

-Sólo prométeme que no volverás a asustarme de ese modo ¿de acuerdo?

Yo sólo asentí y cuanto se alejó pudo notar que no podía verlo tan fácilmente.

-Oh, hija lo lamento. No me había dado cuenta. Alice se encargó de traerte los lentes nuevos. Cuando estabas inconciente tuvimos que quitarte los otros.

-¿Alice?

Mientras veía como papá sacaba una bolsa con un par de lentes de marco nuevo no lo podía creer. ¿Qué tenía que mi amiga con esto?

-Papá ¿que sucedió...?

Me quedé muda. No sabía de donde había sacado esos lentes Alice pero a lo lejos podía distinguir su toque mágico. Eran negros con delicados bordes blancos a los costados.

No dude en ponérmelos. Mucho mejor.

Enfoqué de nuevo la vista en mi padre y seguí.

Ahora notaba más claramente cuan preocupado estaba él. Muy pálido se lo veía pero a pesar de su sonrisa.

-Bueno Bells, tu recuerdas que te has caído ¿no es cierto? -al ver que asentí suspiró mas aliviado- Menos mal. Porque teníamos miedo de que no recordaras tan fácilmente. Bueno, pero lo importante es que apenas caíste no se me ocurrió otra cosa que llamar al Dr Carlisle y el llegó a buscarte junto con sus hijos.

-Un momento ¿qué? Papá no me digas que Alice y E... Edward me vio.

Pareció sorprendido con mi reacción.

-No veo cual es el problema hija, de hecho estaban muy preocupados. Sobre todo Edward.

Me quedé en silencio tratando de concentrarme en lo que me estaba diciendo mi padre ¿_Edward _preocupado? ¿Por mí?

Ja, ni en mis sueños.

Pero no alcancé a decir más nada porque la puerta se abrió y de nuevo me vi envuelta en unos brazos. Estos más delicados.

Alice...

Al parecer estaba tan angustiada como Charlie porque sollozaba.

-Oh, amiga... Que susto nos has dado. Uno de muerte. No sabes lo mal que lo pasamos. Teníamos miedo de que fuera mas grave...

Le devolví el abrazo como pude pero me quedé helada en cuanto escuché su voz.

-Ya, hermana. No vaya a ser que la ahorques. Se supone que tiene que respirar.

Mi amiga me soltó inmediatamente y tras dedicarme una sonrisa de felicidad, a pesar de los ojos vidriosos, se dirigió a Edward quien me miraba serio desde la puerta.

-Eso lo dices porque eres tú el que quieres estar en mi lugar ahora ¿no es cierto? Por qué no vienes y abrazas también a Bells? O lo imaginé o casi te arrancas los pelos de desesperación.

Mi padre no sabía dónde meterse. Miraba a uno y otro hermano tratando de entender algo.

Edward sólo me veía fijo a los ojos. Y antes de que nadie más reaccionara se acercó hacia mi cama.

Pude distinguir un brillo un tanto especial antes de que me rodeara con sus brazos.

Ni en mi más loca imaginación hubiera estado esperando esto.

No le devolví el abrazo por la sorpresa y porque no me sentía tan cómoda con lo demás.

Había cierta tensión entre nosotros y al parecer el la sintió.

Se apartó más rápido no sin antes susurrarme al oído algo.

-No sabes el susto que nos has dado pequeña.

Me sonrojé y el maldito sonrió

-Bueno... Edward. Ya puedes dejar a mi hija. -Charlie lo agarró del brazo en cuanto se quitó de mi lado-. Te agradezco por todo muchacho, pero hasta queda todo.

Yo miré a Alice y al ver juntas la cara de susto Edward empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

-oh, parece que alguien ya está mejor...

Ahora era Carlisle el que entraba en la habitación, sonriente como siempre

-¿Cómo esta mi paciente?

Le devolví una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-Bien, gracias a todos por cuidarme y sobretodo a usted.-hizo una mueca al escuchar eso.

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras así Bella. Prácticamente eres de la familia.

-Sí, sobretodo si se trata de tu suegro….

Fulminé a Alice en cuanto hice la acotación. Ella como siempre sonreía maliciosa.

No debía decir esas cosas frente a Charlie. Explotaría.

Pero se ve que no entendió nada porque quedó callado.

Y Edward solo seguía mirándome un tanto preocupado. Ni se inmutó

Carlisle solo volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno eso ya es otra cosa. Ahora quiero ver como andas. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Sí, la verdad que sí. Lo pensaba y sí, desde que me había despertado estaba sintiendo un dolor punzante en el costado.

Asentí lentamente.

-¿Me lastimé mucho? -miré significativamente la caja que estaba sobre la mesa.

-No, tuviste un gran golpe en la cabeza y un corte en el brazo pero nada mucho más grave. Lo que en estos molestos importa es que no tengas secuelas significativas. Estuviste muchas horas inconciente. Por lo menos no tuviste pérdida de memoria... ahora déjame que te examine.

El Dr. procedió a tomarme los reflejos y sonrió satisfecho al ver que respondía.

Supongo que podría haber estado peor.

-Bueno Bells, supongo que no tengo más nada que decirte pero desde ya te digo que descanses mucho, mañana ni piensen en ir a la escuela. Y por favor la próxima vez mira donde pisas. -me sonrojé- Supongo que el viernes debería hacerte un chequeo por las dudas ¿de acuerdo? Ahora te dejo para que te pongas al tanto con Alice de todo.

Ella no tardó en cumplir eso.

Y descubrí que era la mejor amiga que una persona podría tener. Realmente se había preocupado.

Al igual que Jasper, Emmet (quien no tardó en casi ahorcarme como siempre) o Rosalie que fueron a visitarme a mi casa.

Edward, sin embargo luego de que saliera su padre de la habitación no lo había vuelto a ver.

…...

Maldición...

No, no de nuevo...

Era viernes.

Empezaba a odiarlos.

Mi camioneta no funcionaba. Si tan solo Jacob viviera más cerca...

Por más que lo odiaba debería pedir a Alice que me buscara, lo que significaba que tendría que volver a viajar junto con Edward. Esto me traía malos recuerdos.

Para peor de todo, Alice se había engripado el día anterior y hoy estaba peor. Pero aún enferma y todo logró hacerle prometer a su hermano que pasaría por mí.

¡Genial!

Con Edward no nos dirigimos más que un "hola" al vernos. Y en todo el viaje no paso nada. Solamente que por dentro estaba echa un mar de nervios. Él parecía muy concentrado en algo.

Cuando llegamos Tanya no tardó en verlo y yo corrí al encuentro de Emmet y Rosalie. Jasper también se había engripado...

Yo salía más tarde que los demás de mis amigos y no me había percatado en cómo me volvería hasta que salí y vi a Edward de nuevo apoyado contra su flameante volvo. Lo pase de largo...

-Hey, te estaba esperando

-¿A mi?

-Sí, ¿no se supone que hoy tenías que ver a papá? Le dije que te llevaría a fin de clases.

-ah, me había olvidado. Supongo que tienes razón... Pero ¿no tienes nada más importante que hacer, ¿Estar con Tanya por ejemplo?

Para mi sorpresa negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso. Dentro de poco entenderás todo -en cuanto quise replicar el me cortó -. Vamos que te llevo.

Le había prometido a Charlie el día anterior que iría al control, sobretodo por los dolores de cabeza que no eran fuertes pero sí molestos. Pero no se cómo había podido olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

Tampoco nos hablamos mucho en el viaje al hospital. Pero por suerte el tenía puesto en el porta cd uno de Debussay lo que relajo el ambiente.

Pero no esperábamos ver lo que ocurrió enfrente de nosotros.

Al parecer un camión había derrapado y dado vuelta un auto en la carretera.

No había nadie más cercano a nosotros para ayudarlos así que ambos nos miramos a los ojos y corrimos fuera del auto a socorrerlos...

Cómo pudiéramos

* * *

q les pareció :D


	25. Chapter 25

**:) ya estoy por terminar con los capitulos reeditados para los que estaban esperando ver como seguía la historia**

**besotes enormes**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de S Meyer, la historia es de mi locura**

* * *

**Epov**

No me atreví a entrar en pánico. Había algo que se supone que deberíamos hacer en estos casos de emergencia.

Todo era un caos. No había nadie cerca del lugar que no estuviera gritado histéricamente.

Excepto por supuesto, Bella.

Sin que lo notara, ella me había arrastrado al medio del lugar y comenzó a dar órdenes.

A la señora Popper que se hallaba llorando, la agarró de los hombros y comenzó a gritarle que llamara rápido a la ambulancia y a los demás les gritó que mantuvieran la calma.

Genial.

Luego de mi asentimiento nos acercamos corriendo al auto que había sido arrollado por el camión. Pude ver que el conductor del gran vehículo había conseguido salir ileso del lugar y varios vecinos lo ayudaban. Pero del otro coche, no se escuchaba nada...

Noté que la zona no era para nada segura, la gasolina se encontraba esparciéndose por el lugar...

-Edward, tenemos que asegurarnos, si hay alguien conciente dentro. -Bella se hallaba más pálida de lo normal pero al parece parecía controlada.

La tomé mas fuerte de la mano y nos acercamos lentamente a los pedazos de metal abollados; con el impacto el vehiculo había quedado dado vuelta y las puertas estaban abolladas.

Pero la escuchamos claramente. Una voz.. de niña..

**BPOV**

-Ayúdenme... Por favor...Que alguien me ayude...-llanto

Oh, Dios, al parecer una niña se encontraba atrapada ahí adentro.

Tragué saliva intentando que los nervios no me gobernaran. No podíamos dejarla ahí.

Solté la mano de Edward, le dije que tratara de ver al ocupante del camión y, sabiendo que no me quedaba otra opción asomé la cabeza por una de las ventanas destrozadas del pequeño auto...

-¡Hola! Alguien..

No veía a nadie e medio de la repentina oscuridad. Hasta que la vi...

La voz que había escuchado era más bien de una adolescente. Nunca la había visto antes.

Al parecer era la única ocupante del vehiculo, ya que se encontraba atrapada en el asiento del conductor; estaba muy pálida, con el rostro lleno de pequeños cortes y sus piernas...sus piernas totalmente atrapadas en medio de los pedazos de metal, vidrio y fierros. No alcazaba a ver sus pies.

Menos mal que tenía el cinturón de seguridad. Pero al parecer el airbag no había funcionado.

Muy bien, lo que debo hacer era tratar de ella mantenga la calma, conciente.

De sus ojos comenzaron a brillar las lágrimas..

-Por favor, señora ayúdeme... por favor... No puedo moverme... por favor...

-Sh... -como pude me adentré más en el asiento del acompañante, y no pude más porque sentí que alguien me tiraba hacia atrás: ¿Edward?

No le di importancia.

-Sh... Tranquila mi vida. -comencé a toser frente al polvo y todo lo que volaba en el aire- te sacaremos de aquí, lo prometo. Te ayudaremos. Sólo escúchame ¿de acuerdo?¿cómo te llamas? Soy Bella.

Ella tragó con dificultad mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos ¿castaños? No podía notarlos bien. Su cara se hallaba manchada y los rasguños no ayudaban a verla mejor.

-Re... Renesmee.. .- tosió y se atragantó, yo palidecí más-. Prométeme... Promete que me saca... Sacarás de aquí. Por favor... Mis piernas... -hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Sh... Tranquila. Un gusto Renesmee.. Prometo que saldremos de acá pronto si. Ya llamaron a la ambulancia.. Solo escúchame ¿si? Solo mantente despierta ¿estás sola no?

Ella sólo asintió.

Quise meterme más adentro para poder ver si había algo en que pudiera ayudar a soltarla de su asiento a la pobre de Reesmee pero no pude.

Algo molesta me enderecé y volví hacia atrás tras prometerle a la niña que no me apartaría de su lado.

Como lo imaginaba, volví a la realidad, un completo caos. Pude ver que a los lejos se acercaba el Dr Cullen y su hijo era el que me tenía firmemente agarrada de mi chaqueta.

Le aparté bruscamente la mano.

-¿Que crees que haces? Déjame...Tal vez podría desatar...hay una niña.. -comencé a toser.

El me miro, como si tuviera tres cabezas, horrorizado al parecer

-¿Que crees que estabas haciendo? Es peligroso...No puedes meterme así como si nada en ese par de trasto, sin seguridad. Esta cosa esta a punto de derrumbarse ¿no te das cuenta? Ve a ayudar a tranquilizar a los demás para que la ambulancia y mi padre pasen... Yo me encargo...

Me envaré y lo enfrenté...

-no ... no puedes... Edward. Hay una niña atrapada ahí dentro... no puede moverse... No creo que podrías pasar entre los espacios para intentar soltarla. Soy más pequeña, podría intentar...

-Bella escúchame..

-¡Bella! -escuché el gritó de Reesmee y empujé a Edward- Ve por tu padre. Rápido.

No espere a ver si seguía mis órdenes. Sin pensarlo, me arremetía lo mas suavemente que pude sobre el auto y logre agacharme hasta acercarme lo posible a la niña a través del asiento del acompañante. De su lado era imposible sacarla porque uno de los contenedores del camión que había volado por los aires tapaba la puerta. Esperaba que vinieran pronto los bomberos.

-Estoy acá Renesmee – me estiré como pude y lacé una maldición cuando me golpee la cabeza con un fierro que sobresalía de uno de los asientos.- Prometí que no te dejaría. Voy a soltarte el cinturón de seguridad ¿de acuerdo?

-S... Si... yo...

Estaba trabado entre los pedazos de metal. Maldición. No quería hacer movimientos bruscos en caso de que eso nos atrapará más.

Lancé un suspiro de alivio en cuanto pude liberarlo. Renesmme había estado conteniendo el aliento al mismo tiempo que yo. Y al ver sus lagrimas contenidas, y su valentía no pude evitar posar suavemente mis dedos por su mejilla magullada.

-Todo estará bien ¿me crees? Ahora veremos en que puedo ayudarte con tus piernas...

Asintió.

-La derecha... la derecha me duele...

Me acomodé mejor a su lado.

Sus piernas habían quedado bajo el volante y el suelo bajo los fierros. Como pude arranque el volante y la dejé libre hasta las rodillas. Pude ver que su rodilla sangraba pero al parecer no muy profundo. Pero todavía no alcanzaba a levantar el resto para liberarle las piernas.

Pero, si al menos podía sentir dolor en su pierna era algo bueno, o es creía yo..

Se lo hice saber y una pequeña, pequeñísima sonrisa asomó por sus labios.

-¿Bella? ¡Isabella Marie Swan sal de ahí ahora mismo!...

Era la voz de mi padre y al parecer se encontraba enfadado.

No quería rendirme aún. Capaz que si me acercaba un poco mas..

Pero no pude hacer más nada. Unos fuertes brazos me arrastraron lejos de Renesmee. Ella intentó agarrarme de los hombros con la poca fuerza que tenía para que no la soltara. Yo tampoco quería.

-Renesmee.. No te dejaré. Te sacaré de aquí. Confía en mi ¿de acuerdo? Tranquilízate.

-De... de acuerdo...

Lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, pero traté de contenerlas hasta que logré salir fuera del vehiculo. Aspiré con fuerza. No me había dado cuenta del poco aire que había ahí dentro.

Apenas parpadee cuando me vi envuelta en unos brazos fuertes y cálidos. Lo reconocí. Era Charlie. También lo identifiqué por la textura de su chaleco de policía.

-¡Eres una estúpida niña! ¡Cómo has echo eso! No sabes lo peligroso que es... -yo sollocé suavemente-. Isabella en estas cosas no debe meterte...´-me alejó de él y me corrió con el pulgar marcas de polvo y hollín-. Estas herida...

-Papá... papá estoy bien. Ayuda a Renesmee... hay... una niña. Sus piernas están atrapadas, tienen que..

-Charlie. Bella esta bien. Debemos sacar a los sobrevivientes de aquí. -vi a Carlisle que se encontraba a mi lado, muy serio. Me miró- ¿una niña dices? ¿Esta muy golpeada? Esta consciente?

-Sí, tiene cortes por la cara pero sus piernas, esta atrapada.. le prometí que la ayuda. Por favor -lo agarré de los brazos-. Tiene que salvarla.

-Hare lo más que pueda Bella, ahora ve con Edward y tu padre hacia una de las ambulancias. Que te revisen esas heridas -al ver que iba a protestar agregó-. Lo hiciste bien, Bella, déjanos a nosotros.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más me vi arrastrada por mi padre hacia una de las ambulancia.

Quise volver a protestar. No era yo la que necesitaba atención.

Cuando uno de las enfermeras que se hallaban en el lugar lanzó una exclamación al verme, sentí que estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

Charlie se fue a ayudar a los bomberos tras hacerle prometer que dejaría que me curaran.

Pero no esperaba ver caminando hacia mi a Edward. Me miraba serio. Muy enfadado más que mi padre.

Suspiré sabía lo que me esperaba. Pero no me importaba.


	26. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

Sabía que me esperaba una dura reprimenda, pero no de Edward ¿o si?

Pude notar que la gente curiosa del pueblo se hallaba del otro lado de unas cintas amarillas que cortaban la avenida.

Mientras mi padre corría de nuevo junto a los bomberos tras hacerle jurarle a la enfermera que me cuidaría, Edward se enderezó todo lo que pudo enfrente mío, amenazadoramente.

-Acaso estabas loca? Como fuiste capaz de meterte ahí dentro Isabella? Sin ningún tipo de seguridad. Tu sola. ¿Sabes el susto que no has dado? Nunca creí que fueras tan insensata. Por Dios, mujer, por poco y... sólo mírate. Estas echas un desastre

Me envaré

-Un momento. No puedes decirme esas cosas. ¿Acaso tu también dejarías a Renesmee sola ahí abajo asustada? Creí que podría ayudar de alguna manera. ¿y tu que estabas haciendo? ¿eh? Es un fácil hablar y no...

-Para tu información.,Si hubiera sabido lo loca que estabas hubiera dejado al pobre conductor del camión, sin mis atenciones. Mientras te hacías la superhéroe, estaba poniendo en practica el RCP recuerdas? .me sonrió débilmente- al parecer el Señor Thomas pudo salir de su vehiculo, pero entró shock y se desmayó a los minutos, pero esta bien -agregó al ver mi cara de espanto-. Pero lo que tu hiciste no tiene razón…

-Auch, -maldición.

¿Es que acaso no podían vendarme el brazo mi brazo magullado con mas cuidado?

Le lancé una mirada desaprobadora a la enfermera, pero ella ni se inmuto.

Me volví hacia Edward.

-Lo se, lo sé. Y lo siento; no tuve en cuenta nuestra seguridad. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para esto ¿habrá sido una ataque de adrenalina? -intenté sonreír débilmente, pero la preocupación por Renesmee me podía más-. Por lo menos tu sabes que salvaste alguien y te felicito, no debes quitarte crédito por eso -sus ojos verdes habían perdido su brillo, como pude notar y estaban preocupados ¿por mi? -. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

Me giré de nuevo hacia la zona del accidente y vi al papá de Edward metido a medias dentro del auto, como yo había estado hacia unos minutos, y a papa dándole órdenes a los bomberos para poder abrir las demás puertas.

Genial, nunca había un accidente así en Fork, y yo tenía que presenciarlo.

-Ella estará bien, Bella. Deja que los demás se encarguen ahora ¿de acuerdo? -hizo un gesto a la enfermera que había vuelto con más gasas para curar mis magullones y se sentó a mi lado-. Ahora que estás aquí deja de valiente un poco más.

Antes de que me diera cuenta me había sentado en su regazo y levantó las pantorrillas de mi pantalón. No me había percatado de que estaba rajado y con manchas de sangre.

Intenté zafarme de sus brazos pero el logró sacarme las zapatillas y las medias para levantarme la pantorrilla del pantalón.

-¿como no te quejaste de esto?

No lo sabía. Miré con horror el profundo corte que tenía a la altura de la rodilla. Apenas sentía dolor.

Debía estar en shock todavía.

-No lo se. Pero ¿cómo es que tú saliste ileso? No vale... Y no me vengas con ninguna estúpida excusa machista-intenté bromear para evitar pensar en cómo me ardía la pierna, a pesar de que el suavemente me pasaba el desinfectante en la zona.

Lo logré, el también debía querer despejarse. Y su sonrisa me deslumbró.

-Contigo no hay caso Bella, siempre te metes e problemas y hasta encuentras peligro donde no hay. Mira -señaló alrededor. - Si había semejante accidente, aquí, en Forks, el pueblo más desolado del país, era obvio que tenías que estar presente.

Gruñí en respuesta y el rió.

-Ya, no seas quejosa. Todos vamos a salir bien de esto. -murmuró unos minutos después tras terminar de vendarme la herida, al parecer tenía bastante práctica en esas cosas.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos y la situación se estaba tornando un poco incómoda, hasta que la escuche.

-¡Bella!

Ambos nos giramos y más lágrimas comenzaron a correr a mis ojos; apenas noté como Edward, también emocionado me atrajo hacia su pecho y me apoyo con una mano sobre mi cabeza.

Pude notar sus emociones, al escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Renesmee se hallaba viva.

El doctor Carlisle, mi padre y un bombero la llevaban en una camilla. Sus piernas estaban bajo una manta; pude notar que una de ella se encontraba en un ángulo extraño, pero al parecer no le había pasado nada que no pudiera sanar.

-Te dije que podrían salvarla – apenas pude sentir cómo me susurraba Edward al oído antes de desmayarme en sus brazos.

La adrenalina parecía que se me había acabo.

…...

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente.

Cuando me incorporé, todos los que estaban en la habitación se abalanzaron sobre mí, como la última vez que me había encontrado en el hospital, desgraciadamente no hacía mucho.

Por supuesto que Alice fue la primera que se abalanzó sobre mí antes que mi padre y comenzó a regañarme de nuevo.

-¡Isabella Swan! ¿Que carajo creíste que estabas haciendo? No sabes el susto que nos pegaste. -hipó y sollozó contra mi pecho-. Tú y Edward... No puedo creer lo imbéciles que son...

Menos mal que el Dr. Cullen apareció, sonriente. Eso quería decir que..

-Ya, hija, déjala que se recupere. Ya tendrás tiempo para eso -al ver mi cara agregó-. Renesmee esta bien Bella. Sólo sufrió contunciones en todo el cuerpo y su pierna derecha esta rota, pero nada de mayor gravedad.- suspire aliviada y lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos-. Fuiste muy inteligente al mantenerla consciente y librarla del cinturón, si hubiera tenido que esperarnos...

-¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo ir a verla? -intenté recuperarme pero me maree y enseguida sentí a mi padre empujándome de nuevo contra las almohadas.

Parecía muy preocupado.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que aún no te enteras hija, pero primero debes quedarte quieta y dejar que Carlisle te controle. Ya podrás ver a Nessie, pero mientras tanto déjame decirte jovencita que estás castigada...

-¿que? -Aun no alcanzaba a procesar toda la información- ¿qué tengo que saber? ¿Nessie? No, papá..

Miré de nuevo a Alice, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Debo ir a ver a mi hermanito...

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más salió de la habitación: maldita traidora...

…

A pesar de mis protestas, dejé que Carlisle me revisará, sobre todo el corte de la pierna, que al parecer gracias a los vendajes de Edward había dejado rápidamente de sangrar.

Le debía mucho; según lo que me había dicho su padre él también estaba en observación pero por magullones, los dos pronto seríamos dado de alta.

Y quería saber muchas cosas acerca de Nessie, como entendí que apodaban a la niña. Pero, noté que el Dr quería evadir ese tema y prometió que cuando la viera ella respondería todas mis dudas. Por lo poco que pude saber ella había venido en busca de unos familiares a Forks, tras el pronto fallecimiento de sus padres, pero aún así no entendía que hacía ella sola, manejando.

Apenas debía tener la edad para el registro. O eso me había parecido.

Cuando ya estaba poniendo nerviosa ante tanto misterio, y Carlisle me dejó sola, Edward finalmente apareció en mi puerta.

No lo había notado antes pero el tenía un corte en la mejilla y un vendaje en el brazo.

-Hey ¿estas bien? -le sonreí débilmente y lo insté a que se sentara, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Sí, como nuevo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. .-me señaló la pierna magullada-.

Hice una mueca.

-No es nada, aunque supongo que debo darte las gracias. -me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo-. Gracias por todo, ya sabes...

-No fue nada, pequeña héroe -para mi sorpresa se acercó y me besó en la mejilla.

Más roja no podía estar, ¿eso sería algo bueno? ¿no había perdido demasiada sangre?

Negué antes mis delirios.

-Ahora supongo que Tanner tendrá una visión bastante diferente de nosotros ¿no crees?

Ambos nos miramos y reímos ante mi estupidez. Definitivamente esto me había afectado la cabeza.

-¿Quieres ver a Nessie? Ella te estaba esperando, se despertó rápido de la cirugía. Y supongo que hay muchas que quieres saber no es así ? -me tendió la mano en cuento yo asentí-. Papá dijo que ya podías caminar ¿necesitas ayuda?

Lancé un quejido, en cuanto puse mi pie en el piso. No se como no había sentido dolor antes.

Tendría que buscar en Google las consecuencias de un ataque de adrenalina.

-En otros momentos, no la necesitaría, Cullen -le sonreí al ver cómo había cambiado su cara de repente-. Pero mírame, -me señale riendo esta vez-. Soy un completo desastre.

Comprendió mi humor y antes de que pudiera poner una queja me tomó en brazos.

-Parece que la peleadora Bella, se a quedado sin batería...

Escondí la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sin notarlo y pude notar como sonreía a mi costa.

Decididamente esto me estaba afectando ¿Desde cuándo estábamos en paz nosotros? Ya me vendrían los recuerdos de por qué lo odiaba...

Le pegué con toda la fuerza que me quedaba en el hombro y le advertí que no me molestara con un gruñido: solo conseguí que se riera.

Genial.

Cuando tocamos la puerta de la habitación o pude evitar sorprenderme ante lo que vi...

-¿Mamá?


	27. Chapter 27

_**Cap28**_

BPOV

¿Qué hacía en esa habitación?

Quiero decir… ¿Renee en Forks?

¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Con Renesmee?

¿Por qué ella no me había buscado en primer lugar?

Se giró al vernos y vi. Que sus ojos se hallaban hinchados llenos de lágrimas. Renesmee al parecer estaba durmiendo. Noté que estaba llena de cable por todos lados, pero ya no veía tan pálida.

-Bella, Oh, mi pequeña.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me obligó a soltarme de Edward.

-Bella, menos mal que estas bien. Tu padre me contó lo que te paso, estaba a punto de ir a verte…

-Mamà… ¿qué? –La abracé como pude y noté q mis piernas se debilitaban, y Edward enseguida me llevó hacia la silla más cercana.; los presente pero enseguida seguí con las preguntas-. ¡Que estas haciendo acá con Renesmee?

-Oh, bella, lo lamento tanto –Renee se sentó a mi lado y se paso las manos por su corto pelo rizado-Tengo tanto que contarte niña que no se por donde comenzar..—Se giró momentáneamente hacia la cama de Nessie-. Nunca te conté esto porque no sentí necesidad de hacerlo. Bella, mi niña, te presento a tu prima Renesmee Carlie Thompson.

Me quedé estática con los ojos como platos.

-¿Mi prima? ¿De donde..? ¿Cómo? ¿Que hace ella aquí?

-Algún parecido debían de tener… ya me parecía –escuché murmurar a Edward atrás mío pero decidí ignorarlo, y me volví hacia mi madre.

Ella me miro dubitativa.

-Veras, Bella, Nessie es hija de mi única hermana, Elisabeth, éramos gemelas-mi cara debía ser indescriptible-. Se que es toda una sorpresa para ti, hija pero te juro que nunca pensé que volvería a saber nada de mi familia….cuando me separé de ella para casarme con tu padre…

-¿papá? ¿Papa sabe de esto?

-Se acaba de enterar al igual que tu –me respondió mi madre mientras sentía un brazo de Edward sobre mi hombro-. No creo que lo hubiera convencido de fugarme, si supiera que dejaba toda mi familia por él. En fin… unos días me llego la noticia de la muerte de mi hermana y descubrí en su testamento ella dejaba claro que yo debía encargarme de Renesmee-sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse igual que los míos; nunca había pensado que mi madre hubiera echo semejantes sacrificios por Charlie_. Te juro que no sabía nada de esto. Me vine hasta Seattle donde vivía Lissy y me encontré con que Renesmee había desaparecido. Al parecer, por lo que pude hablar con ella, vino a buscarme a mi vieja dirección, aquí en Forks, porque pensó que nunca iría buscarla… Tenía todo el derecho a pensar eso de mí…. Supongo que nunca he sido muy responsable ¿no crees? Ella fue muy valiente en buscarme...

Se acercó hacia mi y antes de que lo notara se arrodilló y apoyó la cabeza en mi regazo.

Yo aún en shock, le acaricié a cabeza.

Debía ser difícil para ella.

Yo no podía creer aún en tantas coincidencias.

Nos quedamos con Nessie y mi madre, creo que unas cuantas horas, esperando a que la niña despertara, al final comprobé que tenía nada más que dieciséis años.

Según el papá de Edward, era normal por la anestesia, que estuviera inconciente, así que a eso de las seis, Charlie volvió a aparecer por tercera vez en la habitación para controlar que me encontraba bien (al parecer había tomado bastante bien las nuevas noticias, pero prefería evitar las conversaciones todavía); y anuncio que el Dr. Cullen nos estaba esperando a mí y su hijo y a mi en su despacho.

Mi madre se había quedado dormida en una cama vecina al de Nessie, así que sin muchos miramientos, salimos. No pude evitar depositar un beso sobre la frente de la niña. Había sido muy valiente al soportar tanto.

Le había echo a Edward mil veces que no era necesario que estuviera conmigo esa tarde, pero el prefirió quedarse conmigo, alegando que nadie lo molestaría en esa habitación por un rato (sobre todo Alice pude entender).

Igual, un tanto me ponía de los pelos porque estaba descubriendo bastantes cosas personales de mi familia que ni yo sabia, y habíamos empezado discusiones, enseguida aplacadas por la situación y el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos; al parecer mi madre había encontrado a Edward bastante simpático…

…..

**Epov**

Diablos, todo lo que había planeado para hoy, estaba estropeado.

No le echaba la culpa a nadie adrede por lo que había pasado, y ni se me había cruzado por la cabeza que la niña que Bella había querido salvar fuera su pariente.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Aunque debo admitir que fue un punto a mi favor porque logré conocerla un poquito más, cómo a su loca madre.

Era un total personaje.

Al principio, no podía creer que Bella tuviera la necesidad de contener a su propia madre, pero por la naturalidad con lo que llevaba esas cosas parecía que esa relación era la habitual.

Sonreí, cada vez me sorprendía mas.

No se por qué papá nos llamaba ahora, pero quería pensar que no era nada malo.

Gracias a Dios, nos recibió con una sonrisa y ésta se acentuó más aún al ver el apoyo que le daba Bella, cuando se quiso sentar enfrente de su escritorio,.

Hice una mueca.

En momentos como estos no sabía que se traía en mente,

-Chicos, supongo que se preguntarán que hacen aquí tan tarde cuando deberían estar descansando ¿no? Sobre todo tú Bella. Lamento haber dejado que te esforzaras tanto. Debí haber obligado a Charlie que te llevara a casa. -como ella sólo asintió prosiguió-. Buenos, sólo quería hacerles una propuesta, a los dos si es que están de acuerdo. Y antes que nada quiero decirles que hoy se portaron de maravillas, al manejar la situación y...

-Papá por favor ¿podrías ir al grano? Estamos cansados y supongo que tu también así que...

-Ok ok, hijo, no te alteres. -hizo un gesto desentendido con el brazo-. Sólo quiero proponerles este trato... ¿Qué dicen si los contarto a ambos como ayudantes en Emergencias? -¿qué?- Ya saben siempre se necesitan personal aquí y como lo veo desde hace rato trabajar en equipo pensé que sería buena idea...

¿Qué quería decir esto?

¿Tener un "medio empleo"? ¿Haciendo equipo con Bella? ¿de Nuevo?

Pero si apenas conocíamos del campo..

Me giré para ver a Bella, ya que no decía nada. Pero fuimos interrumpidos por un estruendo e la puerta.

Antes de que ninguno reaccionara, una muy aireada Tanya entró al luagr y se abalanzó sobre mí.

-Oh, Eddy.. Mi Edddy...

* * *

Bpov

Genial...

Esperen un momento …

¿En q momento mi historia de vida se había vuelto tan complicada?

Tenía una vida completamente tranquila, hasta que los Cullen, decidieron fijarse en mí; pero no era lo único, no. Además acaba de descubrir que tenía una tía muerta, a la que nunca había llegado a conocer y una prima adolescente a la que acaba de rescatar de u horrible accidente.

Y cómo si fuera poco, estando ya totalmente exhausta, muerta de hambre y sueño, viene a joderme la vida la estúpida de Tanya Denaly..

Genial.

No entendía lo que había querido decir el Dr Carlisle con eso de trabajar en el hospital.

¿Con Edward? Ni loca.

Suficiente que tenía que vivir atormentada por su compañía durante todo el año.

Se había portado muy bien conmigo, dada la situación que habíamos pasado, pero al verlo de nuevo, con la zorra, toda la tranquilidad se me había venido a bajo.

Tenía miedo de hacerme ilusiones, pensar cosas maravillosas que sabía que nunca pasarían.

No podía soportar tanto.

Tanya se abalanzó, sin vergüenza sobre el cuello de "su Eddie" y comenzó a besarlo por todo la cara, obviamente sin pesar en que estaba enfrente de mío y Carlisle.

El padre carraspeó, y su hijo se apartó de su novia y me miró ¿con disculpa? ¿Triste?

Ja, cómo si tuviera tiempo y ganas de andar jugando a las adivinanzas.

Yo sólo me limité a levantar una ceja y mirarlo indiferente.

-Oh, pero Eddy ¿que haces acá? ¿Estas herido mi vida? ¿Papá Carlisle ya puedo llevarme Eddye a casa.?

Un momento ¿papá? Qué desvengorzada que era …

A mí por supuesto que ni me dirigió la mirada, como si no existiera, y tras acomodarse su largo pelo teñido, se sentó cómo si nada, sobre el regazo de Edward.

Su padre, miraba incrédulo a su hijo y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-Mmm no lo sé. Lamento lo que voy a decir, pero no podría dejar a mi hijo en manos de una desconocida y maleducada... Perdón niña ¿cual es tu nombre? No lo recuerdo. Y estábamos en una reunión importante, y no me gusta que me interrumpan.

No pude evitar sonreír débilmente. ¿Quien dijo que los futuros suegros eran fáciles de domar?

* * *

**Taya Pov**

¿Con qué derecho el padre de mi Edward me trataba así?

Enfrente de la mocosa Swan, ash.

Esto no lo dejaría pasar y si mi Eddie no me defendía, iría directamente a hablar con Mike.

Sí… eso haría.

Le lancé una mirada amenazadora a "mi novio" y al ver que entendía el mensaje rápidamente represente mi papel de victima.

Esta vez me vengaría, hasta pude lograr que mis ojos lagrimearan

-Oh, Dr Carlisle. Perdón por la intromisión. Es que fue la emoción del momento ¿sabe? -me reprimí un falso sollozó-. Soy Tanya, señor, la novia de su hijo. Es que acaso mi Eddie se olvidó de mencionarlo... que feo... -son poder reprimirme le di un fuerte apretón en los cachetes a mi desconsiderado Edward queriendo parecer juguetona-. Pero no importa. Si me deja, me lo levaré conmigo, o pienso interrumpirlo más..

Le di un suave beso en los labios a Edward y me dispuse a caminar hacia la puerta arrastrándolo, antes de que su padre dijera algo más, cuando su mano me impendió más movimientos

Hasta el momento no había dicho nada, sino que más bien parecía haber estado reflexionando, vaya una a saber que cosas...

Me paré estática. No me iba a hacer pasar un papelón.

No enfrente de Swan, que no sabía por qué pero parecía disfrutar de toda esta escena.

-¿que sucede cariño? ¿no vienes?

Se giró y me miró fija y amenazadoramente: me asustó.

-No, no me iré de aquí, Tanya. Aún no. Y no lo haré contigo, sino con Bella. Y no me llames cariño. No soy nada tuyo...

* * *

**Bpov**

Oh, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Podría ser cierto?

No lo sabía pero no quería estar metida en más líos.

Pero sin embargo era muy gracioso ver a Tanya tan fuera de lugar y sin saber que decir; su padre también parecía disfrutar de la escena.

Me guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

-Lo lamento, señorita. Sí me hace el honor... -discretamente le señaló la puerta.-Preferiría que discutiera eso, en otra oportunidad con Edward.

La cara de Tanya era de total sorpresa.

-Pero.. pero .. -se irguió como si con eso pudiera ser amenazante.-. Claro, ahora la prefieres a ella -me señaló ya furiosa-. ¿Qué tiene la zorra Swan que no tenga yo? Ahora que todos la ven como la héroe.. Yo no me lo trago

No podía quedarme callada esta vez.

-Ya, Tanya, déjalo. Ya hablaremos mas tarde. -Edward se volvió y la miraba furioso.

-Sí, traten sus trapos sucios fuer, donde no pueda verlos. No me metan a mi en esto.-los miré intentando contenerme y me giré hacia el Dr.-. ¿Puedo darle mi decisión de trabajar aquí en otro momento? Edward puede irse o no cuando quiera... No quiero.. Interrumpirlo, pero yo necesito irme a casa "Carlisle" -pronuncié muy claramente su nombre por primera vez y él sonrió-. Por favor. Además mi padre también debe estar cansado. Mi madre se quedará aquí con Renessme ¿no?

Para poder afirmar más mi decisión me puse de pie, sin dirigirle la mirada a Edward.

-Claro, claro Bella. Cuando quieras, sabes que eres bienvenida, en casa también. Seguro que Alice no tardará en pasar a visitarte. -me sonrió y me tendió la madre se quedará con nosotros, ya hemos puesto una habitación para ella. Puedes venir a ver a Renesmee cuando quieras Cuida bien las heridas y mañana o pasado me gustaría revisarte y quitarte los puntos. Pero todo luego de que descanses. Ambos -miró a su hijo sin quitar la sonrisa-, lo merecen.

Asentí y tras sonreírle discretamente a Edward, frente a la cara de odio de Tanya me fui hasta la puerta, lo más erguida posible y tratando de no renguear.

No pensaba hacer el ridículo, mostrándome como víctima.

Escuché una leve risita, pero capaz que lo debí haber imaginado.

…...

por fin en casa.

En mi cama.

Me tendí sobre ella, y me despatarré, mientras recordaba las ultimas horas.

Como lo había imaginado papá también estaba cansado, física y emocionalmente, así que no quise agobiarlo con más preguntas acerca de Renne. Mañana sería otro día para eso.

Jacob, por supuesto, también se había enterado de lo ocurrido, pero como se hallaba fuera de las reserva en esos días, en busca de respuestas para sus autos, no había podido ir a verme. Me hizo jurar mil veces que me encontraba perfectamente y me prometió mil veces más que mañana a primera hora vendría a visitarme

Tampoco me pude zafar de la emoción de la familia Cullen, de Esme, Alice, Rosalie y los abrazos de Emmet que se hallaban en la salida del hospital, pero por suerte Charlie llegó para salvarme.

Había pedido una pizza para casa, uf menos mal. No me veía cocinando e las condiciones en que estaba.

Y Por una vez me entretuve mirando un partido con mi padre. Como ninguno tenía intenciones de hablar no vi otra forma de entretenerme y lo logré.

Cansada al final fue cuando me tendí exhausta en mi cama, oh, si. Paz y tranquilidad...

O eso creí

Cuando me giré para prender la lámpara de mi mesita, me llevé un susto de muerte,

NO, no de nuevo. '¿Edward? ¿En mi habitación?

Logré ahogar un grito y el mirándome fijo se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado.

-Bella, creo que es hora de que hablemos. -antes de que pudiera aún reaccionar se acercó y me besó...

* * *

Hasta aca llegue muchachas bellas :) nos seguimos leyendo pasado mañana con capitulos nuevos besossssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssss


	28. Chapter 28

_**Awwww gracias por sus comentarios. L as adoro a tod as.! **_

_**Como siempre me animan a seguir**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza pero ando por rendir un examen importantísimo así q me toca estudiar -.-**_

Aca vengo con capítulos estreno :)

las amoooooooooooooooo

besoooooootes gigantescos !

vik

* * *

**_EPOV_**

No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Nada me parecía real.

Supongo que todo se debía a la media docena de cervezas que me había tomado, sí, seguro que era eso.

Cómo había subido a la habitación de Bella subiendo por el árbol, no tenía la más pálida idea.

¿Cual era mi propósito? Tampoco lo sabía.

Me quedé parado estático en cuanto la noté entrar a su habitación y ella no pareció sentirme.

Hasta que prendió la maldita lámpara; la noté que estaba a punto de desprenderse de su blusa y no me quedó otra que moverme.

Pude notar en su rostro el cansancio, la confusión y el miedo al verme. Aún así se veía tan tierna.

Si ella supiera tantas cosas. Yo no quería hacerle daño. Sólo quería conseguir lo que me pertenecía.

Lamentaba que se encontraba en medio de mis planes, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado una solución a mi problema con Mike.

Ni siquiera les había contado a los chicos los que había pasado.

De seguro me odiarían por lo que hice.

Pero primero tenía que aclarar cosas más importantes con la bella niña somnolienta que se hallaba delante de mí.

Me acerqué hacia la cama y me senté a su lado.

-Bella, creo que es hora de que hablemos. –no se que otra cosa debería decir.

Sólo la atraje hacia mi para besarla…

Al principio noté que ella se ponía tensa pero fueron apenas unos segundos.

Luego sentí como ella se acomodaba a mí para abrazarme ¿tal vez? No lo sabía, sólo contaba con que ella me estaba correspondiendo o eso me parecía.

Era tan tierna..

* * *

BPOV

Un momento.

¿Qué hacía Edward en mi habitación?

Era un sueño tenía que serlo.

Cuando me besó me quedé estática.

Necesitaba poner mis pensamientos en orden.

Pero no podía hacerlos cuando los labios de él estaban sobre los míos...

Un momento ¿lo que sentía era alcohol? ¿Acaso Edward estaba borracho?

No dejaría que jugara conmigo de esta manera.

Cómo pude quise protestar pero no me dejo apartarme así que sólo atiné a agarrarlos por los hombros.

Maldita sea, aún me tenía agarrada fuerte por la cintura

Lo aparté como pude y apoyé mi frente sobre la suya.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Cullen? ¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar a "hablar" a estas horas en mi habitación?

-Bueno, bueno te saludo de buena manera y ¿así me hablas? Que fea manera de corresponderme Swan y eso que quería ser amable contigo… Deberías agradecérmelo.

Aghhh que maldito.

¿Quién se creía que era?

Lo empuje con mis últimas fuerzas y desde mi desgraciada poca altura lo miré: se encontraba totalmente despatarrado sobre _mi _ cama.

-Así supongo que saludaras a todas tus "amiguitas" –le reclamé haciendo las comillas en el aire-. Pero gracias a Dios yo no soy ninguna de ella así que dime que quieres. Necesito descansar. –pasaron los segundos y él no pensaba moverse-. Levántate ahora. ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos el muy desgraciado.

-Oh, ¿acaso estas celosa? ¿De quién Tanya? No deberías preocuparte por ella. De eso quería hablarte. Ah, y no me digas que disfrutaste del beso Swan porque yo creo que sí.

Juro que lo mataría. Pero no me atrevía a acercarme tanto.

¿Yo celosa?

-¿De que hablas? Yo no estoy celosa de nadie. Además eso no fue un beso –me sonrojé.

¿Por qué mi cuerpo decidía responder justo en ese momento?

-Oh si yo creo que lo fue. Si quieres puedo demostrártelo.

-No gracias. No pienso volver a pasar por eso. Y No, te digo que no fue un beso de verdad. –No me importaba lo que pensar de mí pero no lo dejaría pasar.-. Un beso de verdad se debe dar entres dos personas que se amen y dado que ninguno de nosotros siente algo por el otro, no cuenta. –lo miré fijo-. Así que déjate de molestarme. No vuelvas a hacerlo. Nunca podría sentir nada por ti.

Por un segundo se quedó inmóvil. Debía de pensar que era una completa idiota. Pero era lo que pensaba. Ya está lo había confesado, además, seguro que se le olvidaba en cuánto volviera a estar sobrio.

No pensaba dejar que Edward se aprovechara de mí.

Pensé que se iba a empezar a reír de mi pero no.

Se levantó más rápido de lo que esperaba y se acercó a mi. Antes de que pudiera alejarme más contra la pared el pegó a mi oído.

-No te preocupes Bells, yo podría lograr que me amaras. – me susurró antes de besarme en la mejilla muy suavemente.- Que tengas dulces sueños, ángel.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el se dirigió hacia la ventana y tras guiñarme el ojo, de una manera que para él podría parecer sexy, desapareció.

Aghh juro que de verdad lo mataría la próxima vez que lo viera.

Cada vez que se comportaba de esa manera no se por qué, provocaba que mi corazón estuviera a punto de estallar.


	29. Chapter 29

Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer. La historia es de mi creación :)

Hello gente! :) perdón por la demora pero como les avise antes ando hasta las manos con la facultad :/ rendir no es nada divertido S:

No llegue a contestar los review todavía pero prometo hacerlo en cuanto todo termine, espero que la semana que viene! jaja

gracias por sus comentario como siempre

las adoro !

vik

cualquier cosa esta mi face en perfil besotes y perdón si tengo horrores de ortografía, como pude revisé el cap :) y sino aceptado todo como siempre ;)

* * *

Me levanté un poco mareada.

Esperaba que todo lo que me había atormentado en sueños, no hubiera pasado más allá de eso.

Pero, apenas me moví pude sentir un dolor agudo en la pierna.

El destino no pensaba dejarme disfrutar de mi último año escolar como había planeado: sensacional…

Si no era algún miembro de la familia Cullen quien perturbaba mi preciada tranquilidad, una prima desconocida lo hacia (o mi propia madre), aunque no fuera con intención.

Pobre de Renesmee, se debe sentir fatal en estos momentos, rodeada de gente totalmente nueva para ella.

Debería ir a visitarla, para ver como se encuentra, sí eso haré.

Primero, tendría que responder a los mensajes de Alice, que al parecer se había dedicado a mandarme mensajes toda la noche. Realmente era muy insistente… No pensaba dejarme en paz.

Me había olvidado por completo que esta noche iría a su casa, pero me alegraba tener una excusa, no podría dejar a Nessie sola, claro que no.

Además no creo que Charlie me deje salir. Pero si conseguía su permiso tal vez….

De última si las chicas querían juntarse que lo hicieran acá en casa; no debería haber problemas con eso.

Le mandé un mensaje planteándole mi idea y diciéndole lo "perfectamente" que me sentía. Esperaba que entendiera mi indirecta de estar por lo menos una mañana completa en paz en casa (o parte de ella), y también que notara que la invitación no incluía hombres, principalmente a su hermano.

Esperaba que no recordara nada de lo que habías hablado anoche.

Aproveche que todavía era el horario de visitas en el hospital y me di un baño rápido

Mi pierna se encontraba totalmente vendada así que mucho no pude hacer con eso. Esperaba que Carlisle pudiera ayudarme con esto.

Cómo lo esperaba mi padre estaba desayunando abajo; cereales y una taza de café, lo máximo que era capaz de hacerse, como un niño.

Le sonreí y el me correspondió aunque pude notar la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Buenas días Bells. ¿Cómo estas? Pudiste descansar por lo que veo.

-Buenos días papá. Si hoy me siento mejor. Anoche antes de dormir tomé unos calmantes ¿y vos como estás? ¿Sabés algo de mamá?

Frunció el señor. Oh, era mala señal.

-Llamó temprano, histérica como siempre. Por poco y no logro conseguir que te dejara descansar. Quería hablar contigo por supuesto pero me hizo prometerle que en cuanto te levantaras y estuvieras en condiciones yo te llevaría con ella al hospital. Eso si querías.

-Oh, gracias papá. Pensaba ir de todas formas, no tienes por qué molestarte…

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer a esta hora. Esta noche tengo guardia en la comisaría, así que tengo tiempo. Aunque podrías compensármelo con uno de tus ricos desayuno ¿no crees? –sonrió aunque sus ojos seguían fijos mirándome-. A menos que desees que recuerde que antes de que bajaras, estaba pensando en como castigarte de nuevo por lo de ayer…

Mmmm esto se estaba complicando. No podía pedirle permiso para que las chicas me visitaran si el seguía enojado conmigo.

Primero el desayuno, si eso lo distraería..

...

Y funcionó, mientras yo ponía unas tostadas, él se puso a leer el periódico como lo hacía todas las mañanas.

-Oye papá ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Desvió enseguida su vista de nuevo hacía mi.

-Mmm ¿sabes? Yo se que lo que hice ayer te preocupó Dios sabe cuánto –abrí los brazos-. Pero por favor puedo pedirte que dejes mi castigo para la próxima semana. Prometo hacer todo lo que me pidas pero por favor, me gustaría que me dieras un permiso para esta noche. Si me obligas a que te recoja la ropa sucia de tu armario lo haré, te lustraré los zapatos, te ayudaré con…

Me detuvo con la mano en alto

-Oye oye, ¿Qué tan importante es eso que quieres? Debe serlo bastante. ¿Qué sucede, hija? Debes saber que me preocupo por ti nena porque eres mi única familia. –pude notar un brillo en sus ojos, oh, papá-. Entiendo los motivos por los cuales arriesgaste tu vida por esa chica. Pero por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero perderte. Eres una excelente hija, Bella y creo que entiendes las cosas cuando las pido. Si prometes no poner tu vida en peligro, estamos a mano y puedes pedirme lo que quieras. Se que no soy el mejor padre del mundo, pero solo quiero que sigas sana y salva, conmigo.

-Papá

Me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé fuerte haciendo que cayera el diario al piso.

Era medio incómoda la posición, más con mi pierna como estaba pero no pensaba soltarlo, sobre todo cuando el me correspondió el abrazo.

-Lo siento papá de verdad. No sabes cuánto y sabes que prometeré no hacer nada peligroso de nuevo pero ya me conoces… -me aparte un poco de él para mirarlo-. Soy Isabella Torpe Swan, no puedo evitar que los accidentes me esquiven ¿no crees? Y no sigas en tu papel de lástima Charlie porque SI eres el mejor padre del mundo para mí.

Suspiré en cuento lo vi sonreír, esta vez de verdad.

-De acuerdo. Prometo no tomar represalia. Ahora dime que querías pedirme de una vez.

¿Así sin más? No me lo esperaba pero tampoco iba a dejar que lo pensara más tiempo.

-Verás papá yo quería saber si tu..


End file.
